Love and Death Walk Side by Side
by cutedifferent93
Summary: Ciel is a demon, so what's next for Sebastian? Humiliation, and maybe a chance at freedom thanks to a certain red-head...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, darlings! Ok so my friend, Nekomata19, and I started this after finding out that Kuroshitsuji is coming out with *drum roll* A NEW SEASON! Isn't it great?! We don't have a date or anything yet so it's all anticipation. So this is what we think should happen in the new season. **

**Hope you enjoy it. Now for the warnings:**

**Character death, violence, eventual MPreg, language, smex scenes, and Ciel and William bashing.**

**3 Nekomata19 and cutedifferent93**

Sebastian stalked through the cold, barren wasteland that was Hell with the brat he called Master in his arms. How he had been tricked by a thirteen-year-old child he would never know, but it was humiliating. He was a feared demon. One of the strongest in Hell and here was chained forever like a dog! Luckily, living on the outskirts of one the cities in Hell no other demons were around to mock him and he could see his home, carved out of a cliff side, on the horizon.

Ciel Phantomhive had a smirk plastered on his smug little face as he was carried through Hell. Though it dropped when his faithful butler stopped in front of, what he assumed to be, a home! Carved out of the side of a cliff! He was the Earl of Phantomhive! He wouldn't even be found dead in such a place!

"Sebastian. What is this?"

Sebastian glanced down at Ciel as he stopped in front of the stone steps leading to a wooden door. He could tell the brat was not pleased. This was irking. Sebastian was quite pleased with his home. It wasn't quite Phantomhive Manor, but it was large and rather nice for Hell.

"This is my home. I should tell you it is one of the nice abodes in Hell as I am an Upper Class Demon. Lower class demons usually get nothing but what they can find," he explained patiently. "I hope it will be to your liking, My Lord." Ciel 'hmph'ed and wiggled out of Sebastian's grasp. "In that case, it will have to do."

Ciel looked around as they walked in. He could not believe this was considered a 'nice abode'. The garden shed back at the manor was better than this shack!

"Shall I show you to your room, Young Master?" asked Sebastian, trying to ignore Ciel's obvious dislike. He snapped his fingers and flames burst into being on candles in every room throughout the large home. Even the ones upstairs. It was a fairly large home, going far back into the cliff side, so it tended to be dark, even with the candles.

Ciel looked rather impressed as he watched every candle light. He looked down at his hands wonderingly. 'Can I do that too?' As if reading his mind, Sebastian turned to his little master. "You will learn to do such things eventually," he smirked. Hopefully he wouldn't get that chance though.

Ciel looked away, a blush of embarrassment evident on his pale skin. "Why would I worry about learning such tasks when I have you? Show me to my room."

Sebastian chuckled softly.

"Of course, Young Master. This way please," Sebastian replied. He led the way up the stairs and into a long hallway decorated with what appeared to be some deformed versions of Gargoyles and statues. Sebastian turned left and made his way to the end of the hall and opened a pair of double doors into a very spacious, if dimly lit, room.

Ciel looked around, a little unnerved by the Gargoyles. "This is more to my liking, Sebastian. Now prepare me for bed." Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, My Lord," he said. Sebastian had, luckily, brought Ciel's night clothes. It wasn't surprising he would want to stick to his human habits. Sebastian produced the night gown from thin air and placed it on the large black bed. To be exact, his large black bed. He knew his Master would want the best so it was his room he was giving up.

Swallowing his annoyance, he unbuttoned Ciel's coat and dress shirt. He made quick work of stripping the boy down and pulling on the nightgown. He pulled the covers back on the bed.

"Is there anything else you require, Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"No. Wake me at my normal time and you can tell me more about my new self."

"Very good, My Lord," Sebastian replied with his signature bow. He tucked Ciel in and left the room. His eyes flashed magenta in anger and he just barely held back a growl as he strode down the hall. He would clean the place up so as not to offend his Master and get the "tea" and "breakfast" ready for the morning.

Sebastian, after getting Ciel his breakfast and tea, left his home. He needed to get Ciel's clothes since he hadn't brought the rest. He had been patient with the Earl's demands when he was human, but working for another demon for no reward…it was a wonder he hadn't already snapped.

Sebastian arrived at the entrance to Hell; a long road up to a platform where he could then jump to the surface. He stopped at the Gates where a very pretty young female demon stood.

"Going up?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes, thank you, LeeAna," Sebastian replied. She hissed at him, large bat wings springing from her back to spread menacingly.

"You know I don't like my human given name," she snapped, flipping her short blue hair. "Well, It could have been worse," Sebastian said.

"True. I could be you," LeeAna snarked, opening the Gates. Sebastian growled at her and strode past her and up the road. Hopefully it wouldn't take long to get to Phantomhive Manor.

Eventually Sebastian arrived at Phantomhive Manor. He would have to be quick and avoid being seen by Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard. Sebastian leapt over the gates and into the garden. He climbed up the side of the building and opened the windows to Ciel's old room. Sebastian jumped in and began collecting Ciel's clothes.

A flash of something caught his eye momentarily before he heard a piercing swoon and he was glomped to the floor, a mess of bloody red hair on top of him.

"What the!?" Sebastian exclaimed, "Grell!?" He attempted to push the crimson reaper off of him. It took a couple of tries, but once he got the annoying creature off he stood. His hand flew out and wrapped around Grell's delicate throat.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Grell looked at him calmly but spoke in a strangled gasp. "I thought you were gone for good, Bassy! I've been watching for the past day for you to return!"

Sebastian sighed and let go of Grell.

"Leave. I'm not staying and I don't have time to deal with you," Sebastian said. He picked up the clothes he'd dropped (now he had to wash them) and jumped out of the window and into the garden. Grell ran after him.

"Where are you going, my darling?"

Sebastian ignored him, his eye twitching slightly. He jumped over the wall and, hearing Grell following him, stopped.

"If you continue following me I will have no choice but to hurt you," Sebastian snapped. Yes he found Grell to be annoying, but he honestly didn't want to fight the reaper again. He could easily kill him, but it was too much trouble. Besides, Grell was amusing sometimes. Right now though, he wasn't.

"What has happened, Sebastian?" Grell's entire tone changing from flirty and flamboyant to serious and worried.

Sebastian wasn't sure if he should tell the annoying red-head or not. On the one hand, there was no reason to. In fact it would probably only be an inconvenience. On the other hand, it was nice to be away from the brat (though he would certainly be irate at Sebastian for being late).

"I have to get back to the Young Master. I don't have time for this," he settled. He turned and headed down the road.

Grell hung his head but fallowed at a fairly safe distance. "He's not here anymore is he?" Said more as a statement than a question. Sebastian glanced back at the persistent reaper.

"If you must know, he is in Hell. The contract is still in place and I have a job to do," Sebastian snapped. He ran as fast as his demon legs would go, arriving in London quickly.

Grell watched as the demon disappeared, deep in thought. "Somehow I doubt that contract will be of much use soon enough... Hold on, my dear Bassy."

Sebastian looked down at the gaping hole in the field of flowers. Sighing in annoyance he jumped down into the blackness. He moved quickly, ignoring LeeAna's snide remarks and in record time made it to his home. LeeAna scoffed as he passed. "Wow, I never knew a demon could be wound so tightly."

As Sebastian entered his home, he was met with Ciel leaning against a bookshelf, tapping his foot impatiently.

"My apologies, Young Master. I was held up by…it does not matter. I have brought all your clothes, I shall wash them immediately unless there is something you need?" Sebastian said. Damn, he knew this would happen.

"You are late. By half an hour, Sebastian!" Ciel's eyes flashed the deep pink in anger.

"Again, I apologize, My Lord," Sebastian said, his eyes closing in mock regret. Honestly he would have never come back if that had been an option. He wondered if the demon brat would punish him. Ciel walked up to the raven demon, having to crane his neck to look eye-to-eye. "I told you I wanted you to teach me my new powers! What was more important than I?!" Ciel's hand lashed out behind him, causing the mahogany bookshelf to fall, the many novels and research books scattering.

Sebastian sighed.

"A reaper intercepted me on my way back. I did not mean to take so long," Sebastian explained. It wasn't a lie technically, just omitting of certain details. Why he was doing so, he didn't know. Sebastian had the clothes disappear into the closet upstairs in Ciel's new room.

"I shall teach you now, if you desire, My Lord?" he asked.

"Why are you keeping things from me, your master?" Ciel crossed his arms in a very childish manner.

"I thought it unimportant as the matter was dealt with and shall not happen again," Sebastian replied. He could feel his fangs beginning to lengthen as his annoyance grew, though being One Hell Of a Butler, he managed to hide such feelings. It wouldn't do to let a lowly demon such as Ciel to read him again.

"There are many skills demons have. It would be best to start from the basics," Sebastian told Ciel, hoping to change the subject. Ciel glared once more than nodded. "Very well, continue."

Sebastian bowed and when he straightened, he was wearing his teaching glasses.

"As you mentioned earlier, Young Master, you have me, so materializing objects is not a skill you require. However, learning to keep yourself from destroying things around you in your anger seems to be a skill you do require," Sebastian smirked. "You need to learn to control yourself. A demon without control is merely a beast." With a thought the bookcase was back in its original condition. "Obviously, such a skill may not come to you immediately."

Ciel clenched his fists, resisting the urge to punch his butler. "Fine then, teach me."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Are you positive you can handle it?" he goaded. This would certainly be a fun lesson. He wondered how difficult, though, it would be to teach Ciel this.

"I can handle anything, Sebastian!" Ciel attempts to calm himself once more.

"Very well. Then you can start by not sleeping tonight. As a demon sleep isn't needed. Neither is food. If you want the control and powers of a demon, you must start by doing things as demons do," Sebastian said. "Also, you should wash your own clothes. Being able to change the appearance of things is also a needed skill. So working on that should help you work on the first skill." Sebastian honestly wondered if he could get away with saying such a thing. It was true, learning to change the appearance of something was a needed skill, but he knew he might be pushing the brat a little far.

Ciel glared, his eyes shining magenta once again. "If this is your way of lightening your load, you can forget it!"

Sebastian's eyebrows raised in mock surprise and hurt.

"My Lord, I am surprised you would accuse me of such a thing. I merely thought it would be easier than trying to change your own appearance. Living creatures are much more difficult to change after all. But, if such a thing seems to difficult, Young Master, then I understand," Sebastian replied. He had to admit, Ciel was doing well in not destroying something.

"It's not too difficult!" Ciel looked away, embarrassed. "Just give me the damn clothes and I'll do it." Sebastian made the clothes materialize in his hands and held them out.

"Very good, Young Master. I look forward to seeing your results," Sebastian said with a small smirk.

Ciel tried to keep himself from slapping his butler at the remark and took the clothes into the back, all the while muttering angrily at himself. Sebastian held back his laughter and went to clean up the house. As a butler to a demon there really wasn't much to do, though being idle would only get him in trouble. Well, he would probably be in trouble later if Ciel couldn't figure out how to make the clothes appear clean.

Grell walked the rooftops of London, wondering to himself what had happened to his beloved Bassy and the horrid child he called Master. A shop sign caught his eye and he noticed that he had unknowingly wondered to the Undertaker's shop. The red-head grinned his Cheshire smile as he walked up to the door and opened it.

"Weeelllllcome," came a voice from a coffin on the floor. The lid opened and long, spider-like fingers curled over the edge. Undertaker sat up suddenly and hopped out of the coffin.

"Ah, Grell, what a surprise. Ehehehehe, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Undertaker giggled, swaying over to the red-headed reaper. Grell grinned at the giggly reaper. "What do you know about little Earl Phantomhive and my beloved Bassy?"

Undertaker smiled eerily.

"I know quite a bit, my dear. There is so much to know about Master Butler and the Little Lord Earl. Hehehehe," Undertaker replied. He cackled to himself, pulled out his urn full of biscuits, and began munching on the bone shaped treat.

"What can you tell me about them during the last few days, hm?" Grell sits himself on a coffin, legs crossed.

"Biscuit?" Undertaker offered. "And you know I don't give away information for free. What sort of business would I have if I did that? Ehehe. If you pay my price, I'll tell you allllll you want to know," Undertaker grinned. He pressed his pale hands together happily and wriggled back and forth in excitement at the prospect of a new joke.

Grell shook his head as he took a biscuit. "You couldn't do a lady a favor this once?" He bit down on the biscuit teasingly. Undertaker tilted his head to the side, then pouted.

"I suppoooose. Though only because I might get a good laugh out of this later, heheh," Undertaker replied. "Sooooo, you want to know about what happened to Master Butler and his Master," Undertaker tapped a long black fingernail against his chin. "Well, ordinarily it would be a mystery even to meee. But, ehehehe, I have some information from a reliable source. My informant told me Little Lord Earl played a nasty trick on your Bassy." Undertaker sat on a coffin across from Grell and steepled his fingers. "Rumor is, Lord Ciel Phantomhive is no longer human. Gahahaha!" Undertaker nearly fell off the coffin he was laughing so hard.

Grell's eyes widened. "What?! What's happened?! What did he do to my Bassy?!" Undertaker calmed himself and wiped the drool from his chin.

"Gufufu…My apologies milady, but a demon being a butler to a demon is quiiiiite amusing," Undertaker sighed happily. "Unfortunately, I can't give you the details; however, the Little Lord Earl managed to turn himself into a demon, so now Master Butler is stuck. Heheheheahahaha!" Undertaker cackled madly.

"How did the little brat manage that? He can't even button his own shirt!" Grell crosses his arms in a huff, pouting." Undertaker shook his head.

"I don't know the details," Undertaker said, muffling the last of his giggles. "It might have something to do with the other demons who had shown up, but that's only a guess, my dear, heheh." Undertaker could tell Grell was honestly upset by the news and sighed, sobering himself.

"I am sorry I can't give you more on what happened," he said, lightly patting Grell's shoulder.

"How can Bassy get out of his contract?"

"Weeellll…I'm not an expert on demon contracts, but I may have an idea, ehehe," Undertaker grinned. "I do know that when a demon makes a contract their mark connects them to their victim. So, it would make sense to meee that, were the contract mark to be removed in some way, the contract would fall apart," he said. Grell raised an eyebrow quizzically. "You want me to cut off my dear Bassy's arm? Are you mad, man?!"Undertaker pouted in thought.

"That is rather extreme isn't it?" Undertaker giggled, "But that's my suggestion. Then again, you don't have to do anything, my dear Grell. After all it's Master Butler's problem. Ehehehe."

Grell stood, a determined look on his usually joyous face. "My Bassy needs my help. And after all, if I couldn't free my darling love from a contract... well then," He grinned mischievously. "What kind of reaper would I be?"

Grell summoned his Death Scythe, just getting it authorized that morning, and it roared to life as he swung it over his shoulder and shifted his weight so his hip stuck out. "Have one ready for the little Earl... Let the fun begin!"

**Hope you all liked it. And never fear; we will upload a new chapter at the end of each week at the least. ^_^ **

**3 Nekomata19 and cutedifferent93**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, we are actually early with the next chapter! Yay! We appreciate ALL your reviews and hope to see more soon. We hope you like this chapter. WARNING: Violent character death coming up! Now enjoy. ^_^ Thank you.**

Chapter 2

Sebastian decided he had left his Young Master to his task for a good while and that it was time to see if he'd exploded from frustration yet. One could hope after all. He opened the door to the room Ciel had disappeared into.

"Young Master, how are you progressing?" he asked.

The room seemed a disaster; torn clothing lay scattered around the floor, broken furniture and water everywhere. And standing in the middle of it all, was Ciel, his fists clenched and his body shaking with Sebastian sighed.

"Oh dear, Young Master, it seems as though you lost your control," he commented. He held back, though, from commenting further on how long it might take for Ciel to learn. He didn't want to be in further trouble after all.

"Of course I did! You told me what to complete but you never told me how!" Ciel shouted.

"By controlling yourself and projecting what you wish to do. That is the entire point of the lesson, Young Master. If you have no control you cannot do anything," Sebastian replied. Honestly, it was rather obvious. But then again, having been born a demon it would be to him.

Ciel growled in his throat. "Of course you would say that! Completing menial tasks is your life!" Sebastian growled at that and his eyes flashed magenta.

"It is my life while serving you, Young Master," Sebastian ground out the last bit. Within a blink of an eye he was towering over Ciel. "You would do well to remember I had a life before agreeing to make a contract with you." Strong pulses of demonic energy radiated from Sebastian's being, though he kept enough control not to destroy the rest of the room. Unfortunately, the burning of the contract reminded him he couldn't just rip the brat to shreds. Ciel's eyes widened then narrowed again, a smirk running across his lips as he noticed Sebastian holding back.

"What? Want to hurt me?"

Oh, that smug little knave! Sebastian snarled, revealing rather nasty looking fangs.

"It is decidedly in your favor I do have control of myself," Sebastian snapped. With a snap of his fingers the room was back in sorts and the clothes were repaired. He reeled in his demonic energy and his eyes returned to red Ciel shook visibly at the sight of Sebastian's fangs. Sebastian calmed himself and straightened his uniform.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Young Master?" he asked politely. Ciel looked away from his butler, not admitting to himself that he may have pushed a little too far.

"Give me some tips. Tell me what to do and how to do it, Sebastian."

Sebastian inclined his head then held out a coat.

"This imagine it dirty once more. Control your energy so it bends to your will," Sebastian explained. Hopefully this dumbed down version would work better. Ciel focused on the coat hard. A few times he had to stop to refocus but, eventually, he got his energy to float around it. Sebastian smiled.

"Excellent. Now concentrate on what you want to happen," Sebastian instructed. Ciel nodded and tried. After about 30 minutes, Ciel was making his energy wiggle.

"Maybe a break is in order? It is not wise to push yourself too far, Young Master," Sebastian suggested. He was still Ciel's butler, and the contract stipulated he must take care of his Master. Ciel nodded. He looked around then back to his butler, "What is there to do around here, Sebastian?"

Sebastian smirked.

"Not much for one your age, My Lord. Though I suppose you might wish to know the area?" Sebastian suggested. Bars and prostitution were definitely not something a thirteen-year-old should be dealing with. Especially bars and brothels in Hell.

"I can explore myself, Sebastian. Just point me in the most interesting direction." Ciel stood very proudly. Sebastian would have liked to agree, but again, being in a contract wouldn't allow that.

"That is unadvised, Young Master. There are creatures worse than demons here in Hell. You could also become lost as Hell generally starts to look the same after a while," Sebastian said. "Unlike creatures of Earth, creatures of Hell can and will kill demons for fun."

"How will I learn if you are always protecting me?!" Ciel walked out the door. Sebastian caught up easily.

"You depleted your energy earlier. Not only that you have been a demon for only a day. I cannot allow you out alone. I shall stay back if you wish, but I will need to be near enough to keep you from being picked off by the weakest of predators," Sebastian replied determinedly.

"You're saying I'm weak, Sebastian?" Ciel had stopped in his tracks.

"Yes, I am, Young Master. You told me never to lie to you. You are too weak," Sebastian said seriously. His eyes had narrowed and his lips had straightened into a thin line. Ciel's jaw set and his fists balled. He turned to face his butler, eyes filled with rage, "Then fight me now! You win, I'll let you come with me. I win, you stay behind!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Are you quite certain, My Lord?" Sebastian asked. This would only be fun in the fact he might have some revenge. Otherwise, a fight would be a waste of time and energy.

"Of course I am. What? Afraid you'll get your sorry ass kicked by a kid?" Ciel's face twisted up into a cruel smirk. Sebastian chuckled. He didn't bother with a reply and instead decided to get things over with quickly, if possible.

Sebastian's eyes flashed magenta, his fangs grew, and his nails lengthened to claws. Large feathered black wings burst from his back and snapped out wide in an attack posture. Demonic energy flowed forth freely and he allowed himself to turn fully. Over seven feet tall, with long, wickedly sharp horns protruding from his skull, Sebastian was truly a frightening creature to behold. He smirked, deadly fangs glinting.

Ciel's eyes widened at the sight of his butler in his true form. He stepped back a few steps then clenched his fists again, allowing his own eyes to sparkle magenta. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Really? He hadn't thought his Master that stupid. Sebastian lunged forward, his claws directed towards Ciel's throat.

Ciel barely avoided the quick attack, thrusting his own fist forward. Sebastian felt the tiny fist hit his stomach. Honestly it had as much impact as a pebble hitting a shoe. Sebastian swept his wings forward, sending gusts of wind at his little master.

Ciel was thrown back, hitting the ground hard. But the young Earl was persistent, he stood almost as soon as he had hit. He tried to focus his energy into his next blow. Sebastian knocked the blow aside with an easy sweep of his wing. He growled and sent a blast of his own energy at Ciel and leapt at him. Hopefully he could pin the brat down and be done with this ridiculous fight.

Ciel looked up to see his butler swooping down on him. One chance! He focused all his energy into his fist and struck Sebastian's stomach as hard as he could. Sebastian actually felt pain on that one, but it was not going to stop him. He pinned Ciel to the ground and dug his claws into his throat. Not enough to cause real damage, certainly, but enough to make his point.

"Give up," He snarled, fangs dangerously close to Ciel's face. Ciel gasped for air, his own pathetically short nails digging at Sebastian's hands as he refused to give up in the middle of his little game.

Sebastian roared. It took a lot to get him to roar usually, but this was infuriating and he was finally able to let his frustrations out a bit. Sebastian dug his claws in a little deeper, ignoring the nails against his own skin.

"You should know when to quit!" Sebastian growled. Ciel's eyes filled with fear and he shook in the raven demon's grasp, his hands had fallen away and his breathing had nearly stopped from fear.

The burning of the contract cause Sebastian to let go and step away.

"Do not challenge me," he snarled, his wings twitching in agitation. Ciel was frozen in time, only the movements of his panicked breathing showed he was still alive.

Sebastian sighed and changed back into butler form. He picked Ciel up and brought him back inside his home.

"That is why you are too weak. If you cannot handle my true form, you cannot handle the creatures out there," Sebastian explained mildly, setting Ciel on a couch. Ciel was still shaking as he was set down, clearly in shock.

Sebastian frowned. Obviously he'd gone a bit too far. He pressed his fingers to his forehead for a moment. He materialized a cold cloth and placed it on Ciel's forehead. If that didn't work he would need to get a soul or two to get his Young Master back to normal. Ciel finally blinked his burning eyes but did not look at his butler.

"My apologies, Young Master. I did not mean to take things as far as they did," Sebastian said quietly. His contract was still burning, what a nuisance. Ciel avoided eye contact. "It is fine... Sebastian..."

Sebastian blinked down at his master.

"Can I get you anything, Young Master?" He asked.

Ciel shook his head quickly. "Just leave me be for a while...please." Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, My Lord," he said. Sebastian left the room and, after thinking about it, the house. He honestly needed a break. Sebastian rubbed his temples and made his way towards the city.

Sebastian came to a stop outside the city. He really wasn't a fan of it. It was dirty, crowded, and filled with rather lowly, annoying demons. Sebastian supposed he shouldn't have left Ciel alone completely. He turned and began the long trek back through the barren wastelands.

Out of the blue he heard the familiar roar of a chainsaw come down on him. Sebastian flipped out of the way, just barely. Sebastian was very surprised to see Grell in Hell. But it didn't matter much if a fight was what Grell was looked for. Sebastian flung forks at the reaper. Grell jumped out of the way. "Whoa, whoa, dear Bassy! I'm not here to fight you, darling!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Then attacking me with your chainsaw is your way of saying hello?" Sebastian asked. Honestly, that wouldn't surprise him. "What are you even doing here? How did you get here in the first place?" he demanded.

Grell's chainsaw stopped running and he stuck it into the ground, leaning over it, his ass making an appearance from below his ill-gotten red coat. "The adorable girl at the gate let me in after I talked so fervently about you~, my darling." Grell winked. Sebastian frowned. He would have to talk to LeeAna about that later.

"So what are you doing here, Grell?" Sebastian sighed. He was tired and fighting was too much trouble right now.

"You need help, right?" Grell tapped the toe of his boot on the stony ground, smiling like the mischievous cat he was.

"Help? What are you talking about?" Sebastian replied, frowning even more. Grell wiggled his hips slightly. "Word in the coffin~ is that your little brat is now a demon."

Undertaker. How did he find out what happened. No matter.

"Yes. That is true," Sebastian said, wondering where this was going. "And you think you can help? What makes you think I even require help?" Winding Grell up was always amusing.

Grell pouted. "Oh, Bassy, you wound me! While your contract still holds you to that blasted kid, you can't break it and have your way with his soul, am I wrong?" Grell wiggles his eyebrows.

Sebastian placed his fingers at his forehead and sighed.

"No, you are not wrong," Sebastian replied. "How do you think you can help? You cannot kill him. I would have to stop you." Actually, Sebastian was surprised Grell wanted to help him. "Why do you want to help anyway?"

Grell leaned against his chainsaw seductively, his hand at his hip. "Because that little brat of yours is interfering with MY need for your attention, of course!" Sebastian should have expected that. He smirked. If Grell could indeed help, he might as well have some fun.

"Oh? Is that so?" Sebastian purred. He stepped up close to the reaper and smiled charmingly. "How do you propose to help me then?" Grell blushed to match his hair as he moved closer to the demon. "Rip up the contract, of course."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"You mean my hand?" he asked, his face becoming serious. He grabbed Grell by the shoulders. "Are you sure?" he demanded, giving Grell a little shake, "Something as simple as that? How positive are you about that?"

Grell slid the tip of his tongue over his sharp teeth grinning. "Dear old Undertaker told me himself." Sebastian couldn't help himself. He grinned.

"Then get on with it!" Sebastian commanded, holding out his arm. It would grow back. But if he could kill that brat before it did…his grin widened further and became almost creepy. Grell looked at him a tad nervously. "Are you alright, Bassy?"

Sebastian growled.

"You said you wanted to help," Sebastian's voice grew frighteningly low, "Or were you lying to me?" Grell put his hands up. "No, no, of course not, darling. I've just never seen you quite so terrifying before. Hehe." Grell starts his chainsaw once again and holds it near Sebastian's arm. Sebastian thrust out his arm, his eyes flashing magenta.

"Do it," he ordered. Oh freedom was so close he could almost taste it. Grell nodded and slashed his Death Scythe clean through Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian snarled at the pain, but once he noticed his arm was off it didn't matter.

"YES!" Sebastian roared. He transformed into his true form. He laughed rather manically, turned, and ran at top speed towards his home. Grell blinked twice then set his jaw pouting. "No need to thank me! I only freed you! Sheesh, men." Grell raced after his beloved demon.

Sebastian burst through the door of his home and into the living room. Finally. He could get back at the brat. Sebastian picked Ciel up and lifted him to his face.

"Any last words, My Lord?" Sebastian hissed. Ciel struggled. "S-Sebastian! What do you think you are doing?!"

Sebastian chuckled.

"Getting back my freedom," Sebastian growled.

Ciel's eyes turned magenta as he tried to free himself. Sebastian was done gloating. He dug his claws into Ciel's neck until blood poured out profusely. Slowly, and with sadistic pleasure, Sebastian tore out Ciel's throat. And, with quick movements, he ripped out his heart for good measure. With glee, Sebastian tossed Ciel's body to the ground.

"My, my, Bassy! You are simply ruthless!" Grell stood leaning in the doorway, one arm against the doorframe and the other twisting his luscious red hair around his finger. Sebastian turned to look at Grell. He calmed himself, as the bloodlust he felt almost made him attack Grell. Sebastian wasn't that sort of crazed demon and Grell did help. Sebastian turned back into his butler form.

"I must thank you, Grell. Without your assistance, I would still be tied to that brat," Sebastian said. He glanced down at himself, and saw he was coated in blood. How annoying. He cleaned himself with a thought and approached Grell.

"How shall I repay you?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. Grell blushed deeply, his Cheshire grin making an appearance once more.

"Oh I don't know, Bassy, what would seem appropriate payment for giving you back your life? Hmm~?" He leaned closer, his finger twisting his hair frantically. Sebastian chuckled. He supposed he could be a little nice, considering what Grell had done for him.

"I think I have the perfect payment," he said, his voice like silk. Sebastian took hold of Grell's chin between his fingers and pressed his lips to the reaper's.

Grell's eyes widened as his heart skipped a few beats. Was this really happening? Was his dear Bassy...kissing him?! Grell melted into the soft kiss. Sebastian had to admit, Grell's lips were quite soft. He pulled back and gave his signature smirk, hoping to distract himself from such thoughts.

"Was that adequate payment, Grell?" Sebastian asked. Grell's eyelids fluttered open, his golden-green eyes glazed over. "Uh-huh..."

Sebastian chuckled softly.

"Good," he said. It was unfortunate he hadn't gotten to eat Ciel's soul. That was the only thing spoiling his mood.

"I should get going. I haven't eaten in some time," Sebastian told Grell.

"What-what do you mean, Bassy? You have the brat's soul to devour." Grell's balance faltered as he grabbed the doorframe to keep on his feet, still in bliss from such a kiss. Sebastian shook his head.

"Ciel was turned into a demon. His soul is gone," Sebastian explained. Surely Grell knew that; demons didn't have souls. Grell sauntered in front of Sebastian. "I know something about souls that you don't?" Grell feigned an exaggerated gasp. Sebastian's eye twitched in annoyance.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Grell giggled. "The brat's soul still exists, darling!"

Sebastian frowned.

"How? He was turned into a demon!" Sebastian snapped.

"He was not born a demon so, he had a week to change back before his soul was gone forever. And, oh look at that," Grell looks at his imaginary watch. "He's 5 days early." Grell grinned. Sebastian stormed up to Grell and gripped his arms.

"Then where is it? It's not here!" Sebastian demanded. If the soul he worked on so carefully did still exist, he was going to get it. He did not want to play around. Grell slipped Sebastian's hands off himself with a blush, "It's in a special room at the Reaper Library, darling."

Sebastian sighed. Of course. Things just couldn't be easy.

"Would you be willing to take me there, Grell?" he asked, calming himself and returning to his polite demeanor. Grell clapped his hands together, eyes sparkling, "Of course I would, my dear!"

Sebastian almost kissed him again just for that. He held back, though.

"I would very much appreciate it. Thank you. However, I would like to wait until my arm grows back, which should be tomorrow at the latest. You may stay here if you wish," Sebastian offered with a genuine smile.

Grell about exploded. "OH my, Bassy, how scandalous!" He wiggled his hips as he hugged himself. Sebastian lost the smile quickly. He just held back from face-palming.

"You are to behave yourself while here," Sebastian said. Being the gentleman he was he added, "You may stay in my room. I do not need to sleep so the couch here will work for resting." He needed to get rid of Ciel's body first, though. Maybe he could toss it out front and hope some Hell creature would eat it.

Grell pouted. "How unfair! You kiss me, get me all hot and bothered, and then get all noble. Hmph." Grell turned away, pouting. Sebastian smirked.

"But if I were to take advantage of a lady, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian asked, leaning down to let his breath ghost over Grell's neck. Grell whimpered slightly, trying to stay pouting. Sebastian held out his remaining arm.

"Shall I show you to the room? Or would you like something to eat or drink first?" Sebastian said, smiling with all his demonic charm. Grell swallowed hard and allowed himself to be lead. Then he stopped in his tracks. "Did... you just call me...a lady?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Are you not?" he asked in mock seriousness. He opened the door to his room and led Grell inside. Grell rubbed his arm nervously. "No one but Undertaker has ever referred to me as a lady..." Grell walked inside, his mind still confused. Sebastian leaned down a bit and pecked Grell's cheek - for amusement purposes.

"If you require anything let me know. I must clean up downstairs though," Sebastian said, and headed out. Grell blushed and watched Sebastian leave. He touched his cheek and sighed, falling back onto the bed in pure bliss.

**Ok, please review, fave, and be a stalker and follow. ;) Jk! Hope you all liked this chapter. There are plenty more to come.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, for everyone wondering what the OC, LeeAna, looks like; I have uploaded a pic of her on my DeviantART. Here she is:  art/LeeAna-427606031

Now enjoy the third chapter!

Chapter 3

Sebastian entered the living room and sighed in annoyance. Blood had spilled all over the floors and splattered the walls. He would clean it up later, he decided as he picked up Ciel's body. He strode outside and a little ways away from his home. It wouldn't due to attract wild animals to his house.

"Dead 'master', missing arm, covered in blood? The raven must've figured out how to get out of a troublesome contract. Hmm?" LeeAna stood behind him, her blue hair fluttering in the soft wind.

"What are you doing here LeeAna? Abandoning your post could get you killed," Sebastian replied, flinging Ciel's corpse far away. "Besides, you could be in even more trouble for letting in a Reaper." Sebastian turned to face the female demon, a cold expression gracing his handsome features.

A smirk lay on her pale lips and she examined her long black claws. "I was getting bored so I seduced an eagle into taking over for me for awhile. And I thought you'd be happy to have your lover with you again."

Sebastian's eyebrows raised.

"Lover? What in Hell makes you say that?" Sebastian inquired.

"The way she talked about you. Although I must admit, I never thought of you to go after a woman." LeeAna gave a giggle.

Sebastian frowned.

"One: Grell is not my lover; two: Grell is not a woman, even though he seems to think otherwise; and three: I don't have preferences either way. I have never had feelings for any creature, male, female, or other," Sebastian scoffed.

LeeAna raised her eyebrow. "Yea, yea, keep thinking that."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"Do explain your flippant remark," he requested, none too nicely.

"If you can't see it, yourself, there's no point in me telling you." LeeAna smiled.

Sebastian growled and his eyes flashed.

"You came here for a reason. Do not play games with me, you should remember your place!" Sebastian snapped.

LeeAna gave an exaggerated gasp covering her mouth. "Whatever makes you think I'm playing games with my superior?"

Sebastian turned. He did not have time for such annoyances; he needed to get back home to clean things up. Without so much as a goodbye, Sebastian began walking away.

"Give your lover a kiss for me, Raven!" LeeAna giggled and disappeared before Sebastian could react.

Sebastian flipped her off over his shoulder and stormed back home. The nerve of that demoness. He made it back to the living room and cleaned the blood off of everything.

There was a slight squeak of a floorboard behind him. Sebastian sighed.

"What is it Grell?" he asked without turning. Honestly he was getting tired, and for a demon that was difficult. Two years without respite, two years putting everything into cultivating that brat's soul, and now what energy he had left after the fight he was putting into regenerating his arm. Whatever Grell wanted had better be quick.

"Just wanted to know when you want to get the kid's soul... Sorry I interrupted..." Grell turned to walk back into the bedroom.

Now Sebastian felt guilty. What a feat. He caught up with Grell and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I apologize for being short with you, Grell," Sebastian said, tipping Grell's head up so he could look into Grell's, rather beautiful, yellow-green eyes. "I require the rest of today to gather my strength and grow my arm back. If you wish to wait back on Earth you may."

Grell smiled. "It's ok, love. I'll stay."

Sebastian stepped back to a respectable distance.

"Very well. Do you need anything?" he inquired, charming smile in place.

"No. I need to be good." Grell pouted, giving a playful wink

Sebastian actually laughed at that.

"Alright," he replied. Looking into Grell's eyes was rather distracting. They were very cat-like in color. Such a beautiful color. Sebastian mentally shook himself out of his musings. "I need to rest."

Grell purred in his throat and walks back to his room. "See you in the morning, darling."

_††_

Sebastian had rested nicely on the couch. It was, according to his pocket watch, morning now; given one couldn't tell time was passing in Hell, he always carried some time piece with him. His arm had grown back faster than expected. Sebastian flexed it and smiled. It was in good shape. Grell was still asleep in Sebastian's room, a smile plastered on his face.

After a quick stretch to make sure everything was fine, he made his way upstairs. He wanted to get to Ciel's soul as soon as possible. Sebastian stopped outside the doors to his room and knocked.

"Grell?" he called. No answer.

Sebastian sighed and opened the door. He entered the room and snapped his fingers, lighting the candles throughout.

"Grell," he said again, a bit louder than before. Grell tried to remain motionless but his blush could not be hidden. Sebastian heard the change in breathing and nearly rolled his eyes. Then he smirked. Sebastian walked up to the bed and leaned over the "sleeping" reaper. He gently brushed the hair from around Grell's ear and leaned in closer.

"Grell, if you do not wake up now, I will be forced to assume you dead and I will have to, regretfully, throw you out to be eaten by some of Hell's nastier creatures," Sebastian whispered in a deceivingly sweet tone.

Grell shot up. "I'm up!"

Sebastian chuckled.

"Excellent. We are leaving now," Sebastian said, turning on his heel and heading for the door.

Grell got off the bed, threw his red coat on around his elbows and followed Sebastian out. "Why are you still in your butler form, Bassy? Not that I don't like it, dear, it just seems that you'd be more comfortable in your true form." Grell laces his hands behind his head looking at Sebastian inquiringly. Sebastian glanced over at him.

"I don't mind either form. I generally keep my last human form until I enter another contract. It's not unusual for demons who make contracts to do so. Unless of course we took a truly hideous human form, which is rare," Sebastian explained. "Besides, I tend to spend much time in the human world when between contracts. I am certain humans would be alarmed were I to walk around in my true form."

"I guess, darling." Grell smiles.

Sebastian opened the front door and gestured for Grell to go first.

"Are there any ways to get into the Reaper's realm without alerting everyone?" Sebastian asked. He needed to be able to get in and out quickly. Just because he would do anything to get the brat's soul, didn't mean he would be reckless.

Grell pursed his lips as he thought. "I'm not sure, Bassy. You might have to think of something clever, darling."

Sebastian frowned slightly - how annoying. Would Grell be useful at all?

"Then we will stop by the Undertaker's shop. Maybe he will have an idea," Sebastian said. He led them through the wastelands and to the Gates of Hell.

LeeAna was there leaning against the gates, her claws tapping against her thigh, obviously bored.

"LeeAna, we need to get through, please," Sebastian requested. Though LeeAna got on his nerves quite a bit, he hardly hated her and tried to be polite most of the time. She smiled as she looked at the two. "Oh what a perfect moment for a picture; the lovers brought back together." She gave a teasing smirk towards Sebastian. Grell blushed and grabbed onto Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian sighed.

"Just open the Gates," he snapped. There was no point in arguing, it's not like she would listen. Besides, he still might need Grell and upsetting the reaper would be counterproductive.

"Fine, be that way." LeeAna crossed her arms and opened the gates.

Sebastian smiled at her.

"Thank you," he said, and walked with Grell up the long, winding road. As they reached the end, he turned to Grell and, without warning, scooped Grell into his arms bridle-style. Sebastian hopped up the wall and through the opening of Hell into the field of flowers.

Grell blushed red as his hair, giggling. "Oh, Bassy!"

Sebastian looked down at Grell.

"We must hurry to London. Can you keep up with me or not?" he asked. It wasn't too much trouble carrying Grell, and his hair was soft…Sebastian frowned slightly. He didn't want to carry Grell if he didn't need to, especially with those thoughts showing up. Sebastian wondered if it was because he hadn't eaten in a while.

Grell's eyes flashed a hint of mischief and he pouted. "I don't think I can keep up with you, darling~."

Sebastian nodded.

"Very well," he said. He shifted Grell in his arms slightly and began sprinting towards London at full speed. Why did Grell have to smell so good? The wind was making the scent waft his way. Was that perfume or natural? Sebastian mentally growled at himself to stop thinking such things and focus on the task at hand. Damn Demon senses. Grell snaked his arms around Sebastian's neck, holding on tightly and giggling.

_††_

It didn't take long to reach Undertaker's shop. Sebastian set Grell down, opened the door, and walked inside.

"Undertaker, are you in?" he called.

"Eehehehe! Welcome Master Butler, and Miss Sutcliff," Undertaker cackled, pushing open the lid of a coffin leaning against the back wall.

"May I assume Master Butler here is no longer _Master Butler?_" Undertakerasked, wandering over.

"I am no longer under contract, yes," Sebastian acquiesced.

"And Grell helped?" Undertaker inquired, grinning madly. Grell was still blushing like mad from his little ride but nodded.

"Then why have you stopped by?" Undertaker asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Grell informed me Ciel Phantomhive's soul is in the hands of reapers. I need a way to get to it," Sebastian explained. Undertaker chuckled darkly.

"That's truuuue. But what makes you think I will help a noxious beast steal a soul?" Undertaker snickered. Sebastian frowned.

"I will pay generously," he offered. Undertaker merely shrugged, then laughed loudly.

Grell walked up to Undertaker. "Come on, Undertaker. Please? For me?" Grell bated his false lashes. Undertaker, presumably, raised an eyebrow.

"I already did one favor for you, my dear. Maybe if I had a reason to help, I would. I can't see this turning out funny for me in any way," Undertaker explained.

"As I said, I will pay you," Sebastian tried again. Undertaker tapped his chin.

"But if I help you, and you fail, Grell could be hurt. That would be awful, she's rather amusing after all," Undertaker grinned.

Grell blushed and looked at Sebastian. "What should we do, Bassy?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"We'll go anyway. I have no issue with fighting off every reaper in my way if I have to," Sebastian growled. He turned to leave.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll help," Undertaker gave in. "There might be something amusing in it if we succeed, hehehe."

Grell looked at the legendary reaper and threw his arms around him. "Oh, thank you, honey!"

Undertaker pat Grell's head. Sebastian glared, even more so when he realized he was slightly pissed off by Grell's actions and didn't know why.

"Yes, well, it's something different to do. I'll lead the way, ehehe," Undertaker giggled. He stepped back from Grell and produced his scythe from thin air.

"Follow me," Undertaker instructed. He made a slice through the air, forming what looked like a tear leading onto a beach. Undertaker grinned at them and stepped through. Sebastian followed close behind. He was eager to get at Ciel's soul. Grell walked through after smiling brightly at Sebastian.

They stood on a beach by the cliff the Reaper Library sat upon.

"How do we get in?" Sebastian asked. He remembered the place from when he and Grell had chased Angela, but they had gotten caught fairly quickly. Undertaker grinned.

"There's a way in only I know of. I used it to sneak my scythe out, ehehehe," Undertaker cackled. He walked up to the cliff-side and began tapping at the stones. Suddenly there was a low rumbling and a section of rock moved aside, revealing a passage.

"Here we go," Undertaker said, and entered.

Grell giggled. "Wow, Undertaker, you are quite the sneaky one!" Grell kept close to the silver-haired reaper.

"That's why I'm a legend, my dear," Undertaker grinned. Sebastian caught up and walked beside Grell.

"Is this how you snuck in before to drop off those records?" Sebastian asked.

"Indeed it iiiis, hehehe," Undertaker replied. The tunnel was quite dark and wound in several directions before ending at a set of stairs. Undertaker led them up and opened another door. He peeked out to check that the area was clear.

Grell waited patiently to be given the all clear, his eyes fixed on Undertaker. Sebastian growled low in his throat; though he quickly stopped when he realized what he was doing.

"All clear, for now, ehehe," Undertaker giggled. He opened the door further and led them out. They were in a cavernous room, light-filed room. There were bookshelves covering all the walls, and each was filled to the brim with books.

"To the right here leads to the Special Cases," Undertaker explained. "There will be someone on duty, but I can subdue them easily." Sebastian merely nodded and continued to follow the Undertaker, who was strolling calmly down a narrow walkway.

Grell looked at Sebastian. "Did I hear you growl, darling?"

"Of course not," Sebastian replied stolidly. Undertaker turned and shushed them, though the grin led Sebastian to believe he had heard everything. He frowned.

Undertaker gestured for them to stop when they came to a corner. He peered around the edge of the bookshelf, then looked back at them.

"I'll take care of this," he said with a quiet laugh. Undertaker swept around the corner.

"Who goes there? Oh, Undertaker! I'm sorry sir, I didn't recognize y-" the sound of a man's voice was cut off by a loud _thwack_. Sebastian rounded the corner to see a non-descript reaper lying dead on the floor.

"He'd have talked otherwise," Undertaker explained. He took the keys at the reaper's belt and began opening the locks on the door the man had been guarding.

Grell's eyes widened slightly. "Mmm, you don't mess around do you, honey." He followed Undertaker to the door.

"If we're going to get the Little Lord Earl's soul we must be quick, dallying is no good in this situation, my dear, heheheh," Undertaker chuckled. Sebastian frowned slightly.

Undertaker finally got the door unlocked and pushed it open. Inside was a dark, musty smelling room with only one, rather large, bookcase. Sebastian followed the Undertaker in and began searching the books.

Grell looked through the books as well. He saw one that stood out and pulled it from the shelf. "Bassy? I think I found it."

Sebastian hurried over and took the book from Grell. Undertaker peered over his shoulder.

"Yes, that would be it," Undertaker confirmed.

"Thank you, Grell," Sebastian said sincerely. He opened the book and Ciel's cinematic records burst forth.

Grell looked through them. "Wow, I knew he was a brat but this surprises me!" He saw where Ciel had slapped Sebastian, and he clenched his fists. "How dare he?!"

Sebastian smirked.

"And that is why I will enjoy devouring his soul," Sebastian said. He caught the end of the record and tipped his head back; his eyes began to glow and his fangs lengthened. Sebatian's jaw dropped open wide, much like a snake unhinging its jaw, and dropped the end of the record in. The rest began to follow.

Suddenly, the cinematic record was ripped from Sebastian's grasp, a pair of glorified hedge clippers replaced it. "I thought something was off. But this surprises me."

Sebastian coughed and stumbled back slightly. Undertaker turned.

"Ah, William. How nice of you to join us, ehehe," Undertaker snickered, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Will! I-" Grell was cut short as William glared at him threateningly. "The only thing I want to hear from you, Mr. Sutcliff, is your resignation." William looks back to Sebastian and adjusts his glasses with a click.

Sebastian glared at Will, his eyes flashing.

"You have no right to take that from me, Spears," he snarled. His nails had grown longer and sharper.

"Of course I do, you are a demon. My job is to keep all souls away from your kind." William's usually cold eyes had changed to ice.

"He made a contract with me. That means his soul is mine! I thought reaper's respected humans free will?" Sebastian snapped. He took a few threatening steps forward. Undertaker was glaring at Will from beneath his bangs.

William retracts his 'scythe' and adjusts his glasses with the blade. "Such rules do not apply to souls' whose host have been turned into a demon." Grell furrows his brow. "Yes they do, Wi-" Grell gasps as William's shears plunge into his stomach.

Sebastian roared and lunged at Will, silverware flying. Undertaker came from the other side, swinging his scythe at Will's legs. William expertly dodged every attack. Grell took a deep, strangled breath and summoned his scythe. He tried to stand but the pain was overwhelming. Will had been careful not to mortally wound him, but hurt him just enough so he couldn't fight.

Sebastian's demonic energy shot out at Will, manifesting as black tentacles.

"I have wanted to kill you from the beginning, Spears," Sebastian snarled, beginning to transform into his true form.

"I am disappointed in you, William. I had high hopes that you would be one to uphold all rules, not just ones that suit you," Undertaker sighed. He jumped up against a wall and back flipped. He brought his scythe down towards Will's chest.

William moved out of the way at the last second and was behind Grell, his shears open and around the red-head's throat. "Back off, demon. I'll do it."

Grell's eyes went wide and his breathing quickened. Sebastian and Undertaker froze.

"Why are you so adamant about keeping Ciel's soul from me?" Sebastian asked, his eyes darting from the scythe at Grell's throat, to Will.

"It's my job." Will's grip on Grell's hair tightened, as the reaper tried to get away. Tears pricked at Grell's eyes as he looked at Sebastian.

"Let him go. We'll leave," Sebastian placated, his demonic energy lessoning. Undertaker seemed surprised by this (well, as far as one could tell).

Grell shook his head. "No, Sebastian! You worked hard for the brat's soul-ugh…" William pulled the red locks harder.

Sebastian growled.

"Let Grell go, Spears," he demanded. He had to find a way to get Grell away from Will and get Ciel's soul. Undertaker quietly assessed the situation.

"Sutcliff is an active reaper, he belongs here. I'll let him go when you are gone." He brought his shears closer to Grell's throat.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. This was a troublesome situation. As he began backing towards the door, he noticed Undertaker inching towards Will's left. Trying not to bring attention to the Legendary Reaper, Sebastian raised his hands up in surrender.

"I will leave, but how will I know Grell will be safe?" he asked.

"That's the catch, demon, you don't. But I can guarantee he won't be if you stay any longer. And take him with you." William's eyes shifted to Undertaker.

In the instant Will looked away, Sebastian was behind him, claws around his throat.

"Well, isn't this interesting. How are we ever going to get out of this mess?" Sebastian hissed, eyes turning magenta. Undertaker snickered.

William went stiff for an instant, then chuckled. "Well played, demon, well played." Will kept his grip on Grell though. "But what do you do when you're opponent isn't afraid to take someone down with him?"

Sebastian growled lowly.

"What makes you think Grell couldn't be healed, William?" Undertaker asked with a grin.

"As I tear you to pieces Grell could easily be saved by Undertaker," Sebastian sneered.

"Even a reaper can be killed if mortaly wounded with a Death Scythe. I just have to squeeze the handle and he's dead." William stated menacingly. Grell shook with fear.

"Ah, but did you know one can be brought back, if one has the right tools?" Undertaker replied with a cackle.

William raised an eyebrow. "Liar. One cannot." William looked between the demon behind him and the ex-reaper. "You two are by far, the worst hostage negotiators ever!" He pulled Grell's head up higher, exposing more of his throat to his shears.

"Are you sure? Because I have just the tools needed back at my shop. I've tested them enough to know it works," Undertaker said, grinning.

"So are you sure you want to risk your life?" Sebastian asked. Honestly he didn't know if Undertaker was making things up, but if he wasn't…

William smirked. "If it means saving a soul from being consumed by a filthy demon, of course."

"But it won't. I'll have my cake and eat it too," Sebastian chuckled. "With you dead, Grell will be safe and I'll have Ciel's soul." He tightened his claws against Will's throat, drawing a tiny bead of blood.

"Why do you care what happens to Sutcliff?" He pushes the blades against Grell's throat, a trickle of blood running down the ivory skin. Grell whimpers helplessly.

Sebastian was a little at a loss there. Why did he care? No matter. He couldn't be distracted.

"He helped me out of my contract. Besides, his reaping jobs were always in _my_ territory, making him mine by default," Sebastian snarled. While both of those were true, they weren't the reason. He would contemplate it later.

"Let. Grell. Go," Sebastian ground out between bared fangs.

"My, my, what do we have here? A demon falling in love with a reaper? How disgusting." William gave a cold and cruel smile. Grell gasped quietly. Was that true?

"Hardly," Sebastian scoffed, "Demons don't love." He dug his claws in further.

"Let her go, William, this has gone on long enough," Undertaker said, his face serious.

William kept strong. "Gentlemen, we are at an impasse. And since I am the one with the hostage, you will listen to me. Or he dies." William's tone was deathly ice cold.

"You are a hostage yourself. And as Undertaker said, we can bring him back if you dare kill him!" Sebastian snapped. "And when I do kill you, because no matter what you do, I will, it will be the worst pain you have ever felt."

"I am no hostage. No one here will cry over my death. Sutcliff, however," He pulls on Grell's hair. "He has a demon to cry over his pathetic existence."

"If you weren't such a coward you would have done it already," Sebastian taunted. He hoped Will would just let Grell go, but it wasn't likely. He glanced over at Undertaker, who gave him a reassuring smile. He closed his eyes, mentally sighing; this was not a good position to be in.

"You really want to push your luck?" William presses his shears against Grell's throat more. Grell starts to cry and plead. "Will! Will please don't!"

"You're so brave, then?" Sebastian asked. He sucked in a breath, and, with a final glance at Undertaker, hissed in Will's ear.

"Do it."

William smirks and squeezes the handle of his shears. Grell's eyes went wide then he dropped to the floor, blood pouring out of the deep slash in his throat.

Oh the humanity! Whatever shall happen to our favorite reaper?! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers, thank you for your wonderful reviews and for staying with us this long. Now please enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Sebastian roared at the top of his lungs. He picked Will up and hurled him into the wall, which cracked enough to show the room on the other side. Undertaker rushed to Grell's side, and pulled out a cloth, which he pressed to the gash in his throat. Sebastian tackled Will, and pinned him to the floor.

"I will kill you slowly," he promised. William smirked and spit at Sebastian, the glob of saliva landing on his cheek. Grell's eyes were glassed over and he had tears in his eyes as he lay on the floor lifeless.

Sebastian snarled and plunged his hand into Will's chest.

"That was a mistake," he growled. Sebastian wrapped his fingers around Will's heart and squeezed.

Undertaker allowed himself to cry. He would bring Grell back; that he knew. Undertaker only wished he could have made Grell know that.

Sebastian squeezed harder and harder until finally, he ripped Will's heart from his chest. William coughed, blood running from his mouth as his body ached for blood. Sebastian dropped Will's heart on the floor and turned. He hurried over to Grell and Undertaker.

"Damn," Sebastian swore. He was surprised to feel tears forming, and quickly wiped them away.

"If we get Grell to my shop now, we can bring her back," Undertaker said.

"Then let's go," Sebastian replied.

_'He..He did it... Sebastian let William kill me...' Grell's thoughts swam as he lay in limbo._

Sebastian picked up the book containing Ciel's soul and turned back to Undertaker, who had picked up Grell's body. They left the room, headed back through the passage, and onto the beach. Undertaker set Grell's body down long enough to open a portal, and both he and Sebastian headed through into Undertaker's shop.

_'Why did he... Does he really hate me that much?"_

Undertaker set Grell on a coffin and lifted his scythe.

"This is merely temporary, so that I can then work on her without worrying about Grell slipping into nothingness," Undertaker explained. He made a small slice in Grell's arm, allowing his cinematic records to show.

Sebastian watched, though he couldn't shake the guilt he felt. He allowed Spears to kill Grell. Sebastian didn't have any other choice, but…Grell's face when he died. Sebastian closed his eyes.

Undertaker took hold of the end of Grell's cinematic record and began to fiddle with it. After he finished, some new, false memories had shown up.

"This should keep her in limbo," Undertaker said. He then disappeared into the back.

_Grell's glassed over eyes stared at Sebastian. 'And there's my life... Was William right? Was my life pathetic?'_

Sebastian leaned over Grell's body. He wiped the tears from Grell's lifeless eyes and brushed his fingers through Grell's hair.

"I am sorry, Grell. I will apologize as many times as necessary when you can hear me," Sebastian said softly. Undertaker returned from the back room with a vial filled with a smokey looking liquid in a vial and a syringe.

"This should do the trick," he grinned.

_'What's this? I don't remember these... These aren't my memories...'_

Sebastian frowned slightly.

"How does this even work, Undertaker?" he asked.

"Well, Grell is only _mostly_ dead. Were Grell to be all dead, this wouldn't work, heheh," Undertaker chuckled. Sebastian frowned in confusion; however, he wouldn't argue if this worked. Undertaker poured the liquid into the syringe and rolled up Grell's sleeves.

"Hold onto Grell's record, I'll need to snip the unneeded memories after," he explained.

_'What the Hell is going on with my memories?'_

Sebastian held onto Grell's memories and Undertaker pushed the needle into Grell's arm. Once the liquid had left the syringe, Undertaker removed it and hacked the false memories away with his scythe.

"Get me some bandages," Undertaker ordered. Sebastian searched around quickly. When he found them he handed them to Undertaker who pushed the cinematic records back into Grell and wrapped the wounds on his neck and arm.

"Grell should be back amongst the living soon," Undertaker said.

Grell watched as the memories came to a screeching halt then rewind and he feel his body get heavy. He blinked and saw the ceiling of Undertaker's shop.

Sebastian was surprised to see life return to Grell's eyes so quickly; he was surprised life returned at all.

"Grell!" both Undertaker and Sebastian exclaimed in relief at once. Grell blinked twice and groaned, holding his neck.

"Your neck will heal over time, my dear. Give it a week or two," Undertaker explained. Sebastian didn't know what to say at that moment.

Grell sat up, feeling a little woozy. "Ok, whose Brilliant idea was it to fuck with my memories?" Grell's face said weak but his tone said otherwise.

"My apologies, Grell, but it was necessary to keep you grounded while I brought you back," Undertaker replied, looking a little sheepish.

"You shouldn't be straining yourself Grell," Sebastian said, worrying that Grell had sat up too quickly.

"And, whose idea was it to sacrifice me?!" Grell glared at Sebastian and got off the coffin, faltering slightly then balancing himself. Sebastian reached out to keep Grell steady.

"I am sorry, Grell," Sebastian said sincerely. He stepped closer. "There were no other choices. I put my trust in Undertaker that he would bring you back. I am very sorry." Sebastian wasn't sure whether he would be able to apologize enough. He wasn't used to it, but he wanted Grell to know how sorry he was.

Grell weakly pulled away from Sebastian and fell with a grunt. Sebastian immediately picked Grell up, not caring if Grell wanted to protest. He set Grell back on the coffin and knelt before him.

"Grell, I was worried beyond anything I've ever felt before. Had I left you with Will, he may have done much worse than just kill you. I know that is not much consolation, if any. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Sebastian asked. Undertaker smiled a little and headed into his back room. Grell looked away.

"Was he right?"

Sebastian looked perplexed.

"Right? About what?" he asked. Grell looked at him seriously. Sebastian sighed and bowed his head for a moment.

"Grell, I honestly can't say. Demons generally don't fall in love," Sebastian said, looking up into Grell's eyes. "I can tell you this much: I do care about you. You mean quite a bit to me. I really was very close to giving up Ciel's soul to make sure you were safe. I thought I saw a chance to save you and took that instead. But I do care about you."

Grell looked at him. "Why? You worked hard for that. Why give it up just to make sure I was safe?" Grell looked away again, William's words stinging his heart. "My existence is pathetic." He struggles to hold back tears. Sebastian took hold of Grell's hand.

"Your existence is not pathetic. And I wanted to make sure you were safe because I care about you, Grell. You have made quite the impression on me," Sebastian insisted. "My own existence would be much poorer without yours."

Grell couldn't take it anymore, the tears flowed freely from his yellow-green eyes. He sniffed and took off his glasses, letting them hang around his neck as he wiped at his eyes. Sebastian produced a handkerchief from thin air and held it out to Grell.

"Please don't cry, Grell," he said softly. Sebastian lifted Grell's hand and kissed it. Grell blushed gently.

"Thank you..." He carefully dabbed at his eyes, trying to eliminate the need to add more mascara. Sebastian stood and then sat beside Grell.

"Can you forgive me? If not now, then ever?" Sebastian asked, giving Grell a charming smile, hoping to win his favor back.

"Maybe. Let's not forget you let William kill me." Grell chuckled slightly.

"And I will apologize as long as I need to," Sebastian promised, reaching over to stroke Grell's hair. Grell blushed gently and leaned into the touch, purring quietly.

Sebastian leaned over and kissed Grell's temple.

"There is something I have to do. I'll be right back, alright?" he said. Undertaker peeped out of the back room.

"I'll make sure Grell doesn't hurt herself while you're out, eheheh," he giggled. Grell blushed and nodded. "Okay."

Sebastian swept out the door.

"So, my dear, how are you feeling?" Undertaker asked, picking his way around the coffins to sit beside Grell. He took out the urn full of biscuits and silently offered some to the red reaper.

"I'm not sure." Grell's eyes were confused. He absent-mindedly took a biscuit.

"Ooohh? Well, is something troubling you then?" Undertaker inquired. Personally he was a little surprised by the demon's speech. Who knew they could feel even that much? He munched contemplatively on a bone shaped biscuit.

"A little. What Sebastian said… And what happened with Will..." Grell touched the bandage around his neck gingerly.

"Ahh. I wouldn't take what William said too seriously. He wasn't right in the head; I think I should know, heheheh" Undertaker chuckled.

Grell chuckled softly then went serious. "I don't mean what he said, I meant what Sebastian allowed him to do... to me..." Tears started to prick at Grell's eyes again.

Undertaker nodded and wrapped an arm around Grell's shoulders.

"My dear, I know it was a horrible thing to do, but there were no other options. I knew I could revive you were something to happen. We were both hoping he would back out when he saw we were serious. I could see that Master Butler hated doing such a thing. I believe I even saw some tears after," Undertaker said.

Grell looked at the ex-reaper, surprise riddling his features. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Undertaker replied. "I don't expect you to forgive us any time soon, but I hope you understand why we did what we did." Such an outcome was why Undertaker hadn't wanted to let them go in the first place, though there was nothing to do about it now except to try and make it up to Grell.

"Well it's petty to hold a grudge." Grell gave Undertaker a hug. "I'm more worried about where Sebastian and I stand; his words completely contradict his actions."

Undertaker chuckled.

"Well, he is a demon. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't know what he's feeling, let alone what to do with them," he explained. "It's true that demons generally don't love. They may love souls, but being _in_ love is completely different. I was truly surprised he managed to express his feelings as much as he did."

Grell blushed. "Do you think he feels the same about me?" The red reaper fiddled with his gloved fingers nervously.

Undertaker sighed.

"I think he's getting there," he said with a smile. Grell wiggled on the coffin trying to suppress a squeal. The door opened and Sebastian walked in, a box in his hands.

"I apologize for taking so long," he said, giving Grell and Undertaker a little bow. He strutted up to Grell and held out the box.

"I brought you something," Sebastian smiled. Grell blushed and took the box. "What is it?"

"It's one of Nina's specials," Sebastian replied. He lifted the top off the box revealing a beautiful red and black dress. Of what could be seen, it had a sweet-heart neckline with black lace.

Grell's eyes widened. "...Sebastian... I-I don't know what to say..." Grell gently touched the black lace in utter shock.

Sebastian smirked.

"It is made of the finest satin and when I saw it, I thought it would suit you beautifully," he explained. "I also went back to the Phantomhive manor. It seems unwise to me, for you to go back to the reaper realm right now, and Hell is not safe for you either. Phantomhive manor seemed the best option." He wanted Grell to be safe while he recovered; and though he wasn't positive of his feelings towards Grell, Sebastian would do his best to show him that he did care, in some way.

Grell looked at Sebastian lovingly. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you"

Sebastian inclined his head with a charming grin.

"You are welcome," he said. "We can leave whenever you are ready, Grell."

Undertaker snickered to himself.

Grell looked questioningly at the reaper then shrugged it off. He smiled at Sebastian and tucked the dress under his arm. "We can go now."

Sebastian held his arm out.

"Then let me lead you to the carriage," he offered.

"Weellll, you two are always welcome to visit. If you have the time, hehehehe," Undertaker cackled. Grell blushed and took Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian led Grell out of Undertaker's shop and out to the main street where the carriage waited. He opened the door for Grell and held out his hand to help him in.

Grell took it and stepped in. "Why are you being so gentleman-y, Bassy?"

"I have treated you very poorly. I want you to know I am serious when I tell you that I care about you. So, I shall treat you the way you deserve," Sebastian answered. He knew he was bound to mess up at points; he had never cared for anyone before. However, Sebastian was determined to try. Now that he was without a Master, he could be himself.

Grell smiled. "Ok, then, darling."

Sebastian shut the door and hopped up into the driver's seat. With a crack of the reigns, the horses set off. Sebastian wasn't sure if these feelings were good for him or not, but, it was something new. One didn't live as long as he had without trying a few new things.

* * *

**What shall he do? Should he experiment with these new feelings? Or should he leave them behind? New chapter coming up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow two chapters in one day! We are on fire! So, do you think Sebastian will continue to explore these new found feelings for Grell? Read ahead to find out. Warning: sensual scenes ahead!**

* * *

It didn't take long to reach Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian stopped the carriage and opened the door for Grell, once more holding out his hand to assist him.

"Welcome, Grell," he said with a grin.

Grell took his hand and stepped down, his heels clicking on the carriage's metal step. "Thank you, Bassy darling~."

Sebastian held out his arm for Grell once more.

"I hope you will be comfortable here while you recover," Sebastian said, smiling. He led Grell up to the front doors and pushed them open in a grand manner to reveal the entryway into Phantomhive Manor.

Grell blushed at the extreme hospitality. Almost as soon as the doors had been opened, the Phantomhive servants were in front of the two; interested and perplexed looks on their faces.

Sebastian was surprised at first, then he sighed.

"I'm surprised you three haven't left," he said.

"We've been waiting for you, yes we have!" MeyRin answered as she and Finni looked intently at Grell. "We don't really have anywhere else to go." Bard looked Grell up and down then eyed the box under his (her?) arm. "Ho ho ho."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at them.

"The manor has not burned down once since I've left? I must say I'm impressed," Sebastian commented.

"Hey, 'ave a little more faith in us, awright?" Bard snarked.

"No matter, Young Master is allowing my guest, Grell, and I, to stay here for a while," Sebastian explained. It was a lie, but he could hardly tell them the truth.

Grell started to fidget uncomfortably. It was rather hard not to feel insecure when 4 strangers are staring at you so intently.

MayRin and Finni smiled. "Welcome, Ma'am!"

Sebastian held back a chuckle.

"Sooo, is Grell here you're "Lady Friend" Sebastian?" Bard asked, leaning over to nudge Sebastian's arm and wink.

Sebastian was a little at a loss as to what to say. So instead of answering, he frowned.

"This place is a mess. I want all of you to get back to your duties at once…Tanka, just have some tea," Sebastian snapped. He turned to Grell, "May I give you a proper tour of the Manor?"

MayRin and Finni gave a salute. "Yes, sir!" And they ran off to fix it up...or make it worse.

Bard huffed.

"Fine, fine," he muttered, and trudged back to the kitchen.

Sebastian ignored them. They had to reason to poke their noses into his business.

Grell giggled. "Interesting bunch, aren't they?"

Sebastian sighed and shook his head.

"They are irritating," he said. "So, shall I show you the Manor?"

Grell nodded and took Sebastian's arm. Sebastian smiled charmingly at Grell and began leading him around the Manor. He showed Grell the ballroom, the library, the study, the kitchen, the dining room, and the servant's quarters. Finally he brought Grell to the master bedroom.

"I hope this room is to your liking? I can change the décor if that pleases you?" Sebastian offered.

Grell looked around. "You mean I get this room?! Oh~ Bassy!" Grell set his new dress on the bed and looked out the huge windows. Sebastian chuckled and strode across the room. He stopped behind Grell and slowly slid his arms around his waist.

"Are you happy?" Sebastian asked. Grell's heart did backflips as he felt the nimble arms snake around him.

Sebastian leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Grell's neck, so as not to hurt him. He pulled Grell back against him even more tightly and kissed his cheek. Sebastian sighed quietly and pressed his nose to Grell's hair. Grell truly smelt divine. Just being so close was intoxicating. A low rumbling emitted from his throat.

Grell moaned gently. "B-Bassy... W-what are you...*gulp* doing...?"

Sebastian spun Grell around and pinned him against the window.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked with a smirk. Sebastian eyed Grell predatorily.

Grell's eyes widened and he blushed. "...Really...?"

Sebastian reeled in his desires. He chuckled and he reached his hand up to caress Grell's cheek.

"Only so far. You're not fully recovered," he replied. Sebastian had to keep himself in check. It was difficult, but he didn't want to hurt Grell further. Sebastian leaned in and kissed Grell sweetly. Grell simply melted. All his fantasies, hopes and dreams were coming true. Nothing could possibly ruin this! He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and brought himself closer.

Sebastian cupped the back of Grell's head and deepened the kiss. He felt he could simply loose himself in this. Who knew kissing a reaper – kissing Grell, could be so enjoyable?

"Sebastian! Bard wants to know-" MayRin burst through the door and got half a sentence out before she realized what was in front of her. She stuttered and her whole face went red.

Sebastian pulled back in surprise and looked back at the maid. He swore mentally at being interrupted.

"What!?" snapped Sebastian.

"I-I...N-Never mind! Sorry to interrupt!" MayRin slamed the door shut again as a trickle of blood escaped her nose. Grell chuckled. "No need to snap, Bassy."

Sebastian growled for a moment, and then calmed himself.

"My apologies, Grell," he said. Damn, now he needed to know what MeyRin had come to tell him; knowing it was about Bard…well, he only hoped it didn't involve flamethrowers.

MayRin ran back to the kitchen in a tizzy. Bard was leaning against the counter, Finni was swinging his legs over the table and Tanaka was contentedly sipping his tea. MayRin burst in, panting and still a little red.

"Hey, did Sebastian answer my question? I still don't know which flamethrower I should use," Bard inquired. It took him a second to realize MeyRin's issue.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

MayRin struggled with her words for a moment. "Sebastian and that woman! T-They..." By this time, Finni had turned to look at MayRin as well, wondering what was going on.

"They what?" Bard insisted. He supposed he wasn't going to get Sebastian's answer about the flamethrowers. Whatever MeyRin was trying to say promised to be interesting, though.

She looked over at Finni and covered his ears, whispering to Bard. "They were intimate, yes they were!"

Bard spat out his cigarette.

"Whoa, really!? How much did ya see?" he demanded.

MayRin blushed madly. "Just Sebastian holding 'er against the window and kissing!" Finni looked between the two wondering what the big secret was.

Bard groaned.

"That's it? Ah, well, it's something. Who knew Sebastian had emotions other than anger, huh?" he replied with a grin. "Though, that lady is a bit odd. Kinda flat chested. That hair reminded me of Madam Red though."

MayRin nodded. Finni pulled at her hands. "Why can't I hear?" He pouted, his eyes resembling a puppy who had just been kicked.

"Yeah, MeyRin? He's almost a man," Bard agreed with a snicker. "Anyway, did anyone else think the name Grell sounded familiar?"

MayRin lowered her hands with a sigh. Finni thought. "Now that you mention it... Wasn't 'Grell' Madam Red's butler?"

Bard nodded.

"Yeah, that's right. But that was a bloke. This Grell's a lady. I think….Besides, they don't look alike," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

MayRin set her jaw. "We have to find out if this is the same bumbling butler!" Finni nodded and pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!"

Bard frowned slightly.

"But why would Sebastian be kissin' a bloke?" Bard asked.

Finni looked at Bard. "Who said that beautiful lady was a man?"

"You think Madam Red's butler was a woman?" Bard asked in surprise. Well, he supposed it could have been.

"No, no. He was definitely a man. Besides, this girl has..." Finni stopped when he thought over Grell's attire just a few minutes ago.

Now Bard was confused.

"Sooo…do we think Sebastian's kissin' a bloke or a woman?" he asked. "Personally I never suspected Sebastian to be queer before."

"We still haven't figured out if this is the same Grell, though! If we confront 'em and she's not the same, Sebastian will get angry with us, yes he will!" MayRin's face was still slightly red.

Bard nodded.

"Right. So how do we find out without angering Sebastian?" he wondered aloud. It would be rude to just ask her, especially if they were wrong.

MayRin snapped her fingers. "Her dress!" Finni looked at her. "What dress?" "She was holding a dress box under her arm when she came in! Maybe she'll ask me to help her put it on!" MayRin smiled.

Bard grinned pervertedly.

"You sure I can't help?" he asked.

Finni giggled as MayRin refrained from giving Bard the bird. "You wouldn't be saying that if she wasn't so pretty."

Bard pouted.

"I was only joking, sheesh," he replied sheepishly.

"Ho ho ho." MayRin continued to scold Bard.

"Hey! Lay off!" Bard complained, "It was a joke! How else can we check if she refuses your help, anyway? We gotta have a plan B."

"I could hug her!" Finni raises his hand enthusiastically.

Bard raised an eyebrow.

"Tryin' to feel 'er up? Haha, nice," Bard chuckled, though he stopped quickly to avoid another tongue lashing. "That could work I guess."

MayRin bops Bard in the head with a wooden spoon. "Stop fillin' his head with naughtiness!"

Bard flinched.

"Ow, woman! Back off!" he grouched.

_††_

Sebastian had pulled Grell close once more.

"Would you care to dance with me tonight?" he asked with a smile. Sebastian was curious to see Grell in his new dress; and hopefully, the servants would be out of the way.

Grell's smile widened. "Of course, darling! You want me in my new dress?"

Sebastian chuckled at the implication of those words.

"Yes, Grell. I'd very much like to see you in your dress," he replied.

Grell blushed. "I'm anxious to try it on as well, dear." He walked his fingers up Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian smiled and stroked Grell's hair.

"Then I will get things prepared. Unfortunately, I must also check to see that Bard isn't blowing up the kitchen," he sighed. Sebastian leaned in and kissed Grell's cheek before pulling away and heading for the door. Grell shuddered in excitement as Sebastian left. "See you tonight, my love."

Sebastian had cleaned the ballroom from top to bottom and had the music ready. Now, to inform the servants. He sighed and left the room. He found them gathered in a corner in the kitchen.

"You three, tonight you need to make yourself scarce. Our guest and I do not want to be interrupted," Sebastian said, glancing briefly at MeyRin.

MayRin treied to hide her growing blush as she nodded. "Do you want some roses from the garden?" Finny asked boldly.

Sebastian was a little surprised, but he hid it well.

"If you can do so without uprooting the entire garden," he allowed.

Finny saluted and ran out to cut a dozen roses. MayRin stepped up shyly. "Would our guest like some help getting ready?"

Sebastian hesitated. That could pose a problem. Saying no would cause suspicion, but allowing it could lead to other problems. Well, he could trust Grell to not reveal himself, couldn't he?

"Very well, MeyRin," Sebastian replied.

"Do you need me to make a dinner or something?" Bard asked, hoping to be useful as well. Sebastian gave him a look.

"I'd rather not poison our guest. Please just clean up in here," he said. Now, he had to get ready himself. Wearing his butler uniform was not suitable for tonight. MayRin smiled and exited the kitchen.

Grell sat in the adjoined bathroom brushing his hair and humming gently to himself.

She hurried up to the master bedroom (only assuming since that was where their guest had been before). MeyRin knocked on the door.

"Miss? Mister Sebastian sent me up to help you, he did," she called.

Grell smiled. "Come in, dear." MeyRin opened the door and stepped inside. She hoped this plan worked out. Grell walked from the bathroom smiling, brush still moving gently through his blood hair.

MeyRin gave a little curtsey.

"I came to help you with your dress, Miss," she explained, picking the garment up.

Grell clapped his hands together. "Oh perfect! I was hoping dear Bassy would send someone."

MeyRin smiled and draped the dress over her arm.

"Would you like help undressing, Miss?" she offered. MeyRin didn't want to be too forward, sometimes ladies didn't like to be helped with that part.

"I believe I can manage. Thank you though, dear." Grell tossed the brush onto the bed along with the red coat and began unbuttoning his shirt. MeyRin politely turned away, though she tried to catch a peek back. It felt wrong to be so secretive, but she was just too curious.

As Grell slipped the vest off and tossed it aside, he noticed MayRin's wondering eyes. "Are you alright? You seem a bit distracted." Grell gave a small smile.

MeyRin gave a little squeak and blushed.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. MeyRin made up an excuse. "Your hair is just so pretty, it is. I'm a little bit jealous."

Grell giggled. "Thank you. So is yours, my dear." Grell slipped out of his white shirt and tossed it onto the bed along with his vest and tie.

"Thank you, Miss," MeyRin replied. She scolded herself. MeyRin figured she might get a second chance when lacing up the dress, though.

Grell 'humph'ed. "Do you think this will show? After all, it is a low neckline."

MeyRin turned to look and blushed even more. Grell was standing in her undergarments and barely anything else. MeyRin couldn't tell if Grell was a woman or not though.

"N-no, I'm sure it will be hidden. I can make sure when the dress is on, though, if you'd like?" she replied.

Grell nodded. "Alright then." Grell motioned for the dress. MeyRin held out the dress for her. Grell stepped in trying to keep her balance, and raised it over her shoulders turning around. MeyRin couldn't help but admire the dress as she helped Grell into it. The low sleeves hung off the shoulder, the black bodice, the way the skirt draped prettily. It really flattered Grell. She began to lace up the back.

Once fully laced, Grell turned around and looked down at it. "Well? How do I look?"

"Very beautiful, Miss," MeyRin replied with a sincere smile. She was disappointed that she hadn't been able to complete the plan, but it had been fun helping Grell.

Grell blushed and grabbed her hands. "Can you help me with my make-up and hair too? This is the night of my dreams and it has to be perfect!"

"Of course, Miss," MeyRin agreed, smiling cheerily. Oh, Grell was so lucky to be the one Sebastian liked. Grell giggled and grabbed MayRin and the brush on the bed running into the bathroom.

Sebastian stood at the base of the stairs in the hall. He had changed into the outfit he had worn at the Vicount's ball, minus the glasses. Sebastian kept glancing up the stairs as he waited for Grell to come down.

Finny ran up to him with a dozen white roses in his arms. "Sebastian! You almost forgot the roses!"

Sebastian took the roses from Finny.

"Thank you, Finnian," he said. Sebastian couldn't believe he had forgotten such a thing.

"Where do you want the rest of 'em?" Finni pointed behind him at Bard who had his hands full of roses too.

Sebastian hadn't anticipated that many roses.

"Put them in the vases around the ballroom," Sebastian decided. Finny saluted and hurried around the room with Bard in tow.

Sebastian watched them go, and sighed.

"Hopefully they don't mess it up," he muttered. Sebastian hoped the dress fit Grell. He would alter it of course if it didn't, but that would be unfortunate.

Just as Finni and Bard were adding the last rose to the vase at the top of the stairs, the door opened and MayRin stepped out, holding the door open.

Sebastian straightened his suit and hid the roses behind his back. He peered up, hoping to see his crimson reaper.

Grell walked out, his hair done up in a messy (yet somehow perfect) bun. The dress moved perfectly and complimented his curves as he moved down the stairs to meet Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled and when Grell reached him, he presented a bouquet of red roses.

"These don't compare to your beauty, but I hope you like them," Sebastian said with a charming grin. Grell blushed gently and took the roses, laying his hand on Sebastian's cheek. "I love them, darling." Finni taps Grell's bare shoulder. Grell turns and smiles at him.

"Can I hug you?" Finni smiles sweetly. "You're a beautiful lady and I'm happy to have you here." Grell blinks in surprise then giggles smiling. "Of course you can hug me, sweetheart." Finni smiles and wraps his arms around Grell.

Sebastian wasn't sure if he should threaten Finny or not. Generally the boy was harmless, but this was his time to be with Grell - uninterrupted. But Grell didn't seem to have an issue. Should that piss him off or not? Sebastian wasn't sure.

Finni pulls away from Grell smiling. "Thank you, miss." He skipped over to the others and MayRin pushed them into the kitchen. Grell watched them and giggled. "What an adorable kid!"

Sebastian gave a strained smile.

"Quite," he replied. Sebastian quickly calmed himself and presented his arm. "Shall we go to the ballroom?"

Grell smiled and took it. "Of course."

Bard stood from where he'd been sitting at the table when MeyRin and Finny entered the kitchen.

"So, do we know anything?" he asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure, she had a corset on but I couldn't feel anything when I laced up her dress." MayRin hung her head. "I hugged her, but I couldn't tell either." Finny tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Damn," Bard muttered. This was turning out more difficult than expected.

"I don't suppose we could just ask?" Bard suggested. He knew it was a bad idea, but there weren't a lot of options. "Unless of course we just look up her skirts? But that would be wrong, I know."

MayRin glared at Bard while Finny giggled. "She likes me. Maybe I could ask?"

Bard nodded in thought.

"Yeah, okay. That'll have to do," he said, smacking his fist into his hand. "That's Plan C!"

MayRin stopped them. "But won't Sebastian get mad at us for asking 'er? It's not really our business."

Bard frowned.

"Yeah. The question'll have to be asked sneakily. Hidden in a conversation or something? Ya know, just hint at it?" he suggested. If they could get a slip up it would prove she was Madam Red's butler.

Sebastian had led Grell into the ballroom. The roses in the vases had been turned red and music began to play.

"May I have this dance?" Sebastian asked with a grin.

Grell smiled, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses as he took Sebastian's hand. Sebastian led Grell into a Waltz, with one hand on his waist.

"You look lovely in that dress, Grell," Sebastian commented.

Grell blushed. "You are to thank for that, darling. You really didn't have to get me anything."

Sebastian smiled.

"But I wanted to," he replied, twirling them across the floor. "After all, a dance wouldn't be very romantic if we only wore our usual attire."

"You wanted it to be romantic?" Grell blushed, his eyes half-lidded.

"Yes." Sebastian pulled Grell a little closer as the music changed to allow a Foxtrot. Grell let himself be lead through the dance, his soul filled to the brim with happiness. Sebastian dipped Grell briefly and then spun him. After a little while the music changed yet again, this time to allow for an Argentine Tango. Grell beamed, his face glowing at the perfection of the night.

The dance was quick, but sensual and ended with Sebastian pulling Grell as close as possible. The music faded out and Sebastian kissed Grell passionately. Grell's soul melted as he kissed back, his leg wrapped tightly around Sebastian's. Sebastian slid his palm along Grell's thigh. He knew if his eyes were open they would no longer be red, but slitted and magenta; this time it would be out of arousal. Sebastian broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Grell's.

Grell's body shuddered slightly at the sensual touch. "Sebastian..." He whispered the name. Sebastian smiled.

"Grell," he replied softly. How he wanted to continue this further, but…

"It is getting late. Shall I escort you to your room?" Sebastian asked. Grell pouts slightly.

"Aw! You like torturing me, don't you, Bassy?" He winks. Sebastian chuckled.

"It's torture for me too, trust me," he said with a grin. "However, it has been a long, painful day for you. I don't wish to harm you further."

Grell smiled at the sweet words. "Fine. But just wait till I'm fully recovered..." Grell winked, his tongue sliding across his lips sensually. Sebastian smirked.

"I am looking forward to it," he replied smoothly. Sebastian led Grell out of the ballroom and up to the master bedroom.

Grell stepped in and expected to be left alone. Without thinking, he reached behind his back and tried to find the laces on the dress.

"Would you like some assistance with that?" Sebastian asked, shutting the door behind him.

Grell gasped and held the dress to his chest in surprise. "I thought you were leaving!"

Sebastian faked a look of hurt.

"I didn't realize you wanted me gone," he said. Sebastian smiled. "I can leave if you wish, I merely thought we could continue to enjoy each other's company a while longer."

"Are you crazy? I don't want you gone. I just wasn't expecting you to be so scandalous~." Grell blushed, still holding the dress up.

Sebastian grinned and moved closer.

"I am a demon, Grell. Being "scandalous" is in my nature," he purred into Grell's ear. Grell's eyes rolled back as he was further aroused by the feeling of Sebastian's hot breath on his skin. Sebastian reached around Grell and pulled the last of the laces.

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" he asked. Grell worked to find his voice, but when he did, it was about two octaves higher than normal. "Yes, please..."

Sebastian laughed.

"Excellent," he replied. Sebastian kissed him tenderly. Grell blushed in embarrassment but accepted the kiss happily. Sebastian worked the dress off Grell's shoulders and it pooled on the ground around Grell's shoes. He pulled back to admire Grell, and wasn't especially surprised to see women's lingerie.

"I will enjoy taking my time with those another night," Sebastian promised. Grell blushed in embarrassment as he started feeling uncharacteristically self-conscious. Sebastian placed a finger under Grell's chin.

"Would you like a nightgown?" he offered. He could easily change one of the nightgowns left in Ciel's closet into something to suit Grell. Sebastian didn't want Grell to feel uncomfortable around him.

"The real question is if you want me in one, darling." Grell smiled mischievously. Sebastian smirked.

"Maybe just what you're wearing now? If it is comfortable for you?" he suggested. Sebastian ran his hands up and down Grell's sides. Grell's breath hitched. "As you wish, darling..."

Sebastian shrugged out of his tailcoat and tossed it so it landed on the back of a chair by the window. It was feeling rather hot in the room.

"Do you need help getting ready the rest of the way?" he asked.

Grell shook his head, reaching up and sliding a pin out of his hair. "No thank you," It cascaded down his back and shoulders. "I can handle it."

Sebastian inclined his head.

"Very well," he smiled. Sebastian removed the neckerchief from around his neck and placed it with the tailcoat. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his dress shirt and stood by the end of the bed, watching Grell. Grell stepped out of the dress pooled around his ankles and continued to take the pins out of his hair as he made his way to the bathroom, hips swaying ever so gently. Sebastian allowed his gaze to wander over Grell's body. It was going to be difficult not to jump the reaper once in bed.

Once in the bathroom, Grell immediately grabbed the hairbrush and started running it through his hair working all the little knots and tangles out. Sebastian stepped out of his shoes and socks and removed his trousers. He settled into the bed on his side to wait for Grell. Once satisfied with the smoothness of the red locks, Grell flipped his hair behind his shoulder and walked out to the bed. However, he about fainted when he saw Sebastian waiting. Sebastian chuckled and pulled the covers back for him.

"It would be unfortunate for you to faint over there instead of joining me in bed," Sebastian commented. Grell blushed and walked over, sliding under the covers. Sebastian moved to lie on his back and pulled Grell close.

"Are you comfortable?" he inquired.

"Never better, darling... Never better..." Grell cuddled into Sebastian, laying his hand on the warm bare chest. Sebastian smiled and stroked Grell's hair.

"Good," he said. Sebastian didn't need to sleep, but it would be nice to relax with Grell. He could see himself getting used to this. Soon enough, Grell had stopped breathing and was relaxed and happy as could be in the crook of Sebastian's arm. Sebastian sighed contentedly and allowed his eyes to close. For the first time in a long while, he could honestly say he was happy.

* * *

Damn you, Bassy! Why must you be such a tease?! Next chapter coming up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers, hope you are enjoying the story, here's the sixth chapter. **

**WARNING: Descriptive smex scene ahead! Read at your own risk!**

The morning light started to shine through the thick maroon curtains. Grell groaned and rolled over in the sheets. Sebastian opened his eyes and looked over at Grell. Grell looked rather cute when he slept. Sebastian himself hadn't slept but being able to rest was always welcome, especially beside his beautiful red reaper.

Grell snuggled into Sebastian's arm, moaning in his sleep. Sebastian chuckled softly and kissed the top of Grell's head. He hoped Grell would heal soon. It would be even nicer to enjoy the morning after a more eventful evening. Grell's eyes opened and he looked up at Sebastian, smiling.

"Good morning, Grell," Sebastian said, wrapping his arm around Grell's waist. Grell turned to fully face the demon above him. "Good morning, love."

Sebastian kissed his forehead.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, running his fingers through Grell's hair.

"Of course, you were with me." Grell giggled. Sebastian chuckled.

"Good. Then I shall have to stay with you every night," he replied. Grell blushed. "It's a deal."

Sebastian kissed Grell sweetly.

"Are you hungry? I don't know whether reapers eat or not," Sebastian said. Truth be told, there was much he didn't know about reapers.

"If you feel like making something. I don't really need food." Grell reached around trying to find his glasses.

Sebastian smiled.

"Well, I feel like spoiling you," Sebastian said, sitting up. "Any requests or shall I surprise you?"

"I always love your surprises, Bassy. Have you seen my glasses? I thought I left them right next to me." Grell squinted his eyes, trying to correct his poor vision.

Sebastian got up and picked the glasses up off the bedside table. He turned and placed them on Grell.

"There," he grinned. Grell smiled. "Thank you, Bassy." Grell had sat up but had his hands rested between his legs as he looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome," he replied. Sebastian found his trouser and pulled them on, followed by his shoes and socks. He buttoned his shirt and gave Grell a little smile.

"I'll return in a moment with breakfast," Sebastian said, and left the room.

Grell smiled. "I'll be waiting."

Sebastian headed to the kitchen and gathered the necessary ingredients. Despite not eating human food, preparing human food was rather enjoyable.

MayRin, Finni and Bard watched from the doorway behind Sebastian, eyes wide with wonder.

"What are you three doing?" Sebastian asked without turning around. He prepared the eggs and the dough for the pastries.

MayRin decided to be bold and stepped out. "Do you need any help, Sebastian?"

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder.

"If you can get the fine china without breaking it, then that would be appreciated," Sebastian replied.

"Can I help? I am the chef after all," Bard piped up.

"I will give you _one_ chance. If something blows up…" Sebastian let the threat hang.

"Got it," Bard said.

"Then please get the bacon cooking."

MayRin hurried out of the kitchen to get the china. Finni stepped up. "What can I do, sir?"

"Get a sample of the different flowers from the garden and put them in a small vase," Sebastian ordered. MayRin returned with the china and gave it to Sebastian proudly. "Here you go, Sebastian, not one chip in it."

He plated the eggs and a Tarte au Citron filled with the freshest fruit. Bard had, surprisingly, not blown up the bacon and Sebastian plated that as well. Sebastian finished with Earl Grey tea. Finni was back in a few minutes with a rose, lily, carnation and a lilac. "How's this, Sebastian?"

"Well done," Sebastian replied, taking the vase. He placed that along with the food on a tray. He didn't praise the servants often, but he was in a good mood and they hadn't destroyed anything – yet.

"All of you did well, thank you," Sebastian said. He picked up the tray and left the kitchen.

"You think he got lucky?" Bard asked with a grin. MayRin slapped Bard's arm scoldingly. "Baldroy!"

Sebastian arrived back at the bedroom and stepped inside.

"Grell," he greeted with a smile. Sebastian placed the tray over Grell's lap and listed off what he had made. Grell smiled at Sebastian, barely paying attention to the food. "When you say spoil, you really mean spoil."

Sebastian gave a little bow.

"Of course. You deserve the best," he replied.

Grell smiled as he nibbled on a strip of bacon. "Is that why you are being so nice to me?"

Sebastian blinked.

"Yes. You are special to me, so I will treat you that way," he said with a charming smile. Grell blushed as he continued to eat. "And you are special to me, love."

Sebastian sat at the end of the bed.

"Is there anything you would like to do today?" he asked.

"As long as I can be with you, I don't care one bit."

Sebastian smiled and was about to reply when he realized something. He had never devoured Ciel's soul. Sebastian had been so enamored with Grell and prioritizing his safety that he had forgotten. That had never happened before. Grell noticed something wrong. "You alright, love?"

"Yes…I just realized that I have yet to eat Ciel's soul. Usually souls are first and foremost on my mind. I believe I left his record at Undertaker's shop," Sebastian said. He was shocked with himself.

Grell blinked in surprise. "Well go get it, darling, you deserve it."

"I will. It shouldn't take long," Sebastian replied. He gave Grell a kiss and hurried out. Grell smiled and finished eating then slid out of bed and got dressed. "Might as well get out till he comes back."

Sebastian sprinted into London and hopped along the roofs until he came to Undertaker's shop. He jumped down and entered. He hoped he could just find the records and go.

"Not going to say hello, Master Butler? Hehehehe," cackled the Undertaker as he wandered out from the back room.

"I merely returned to retrieve Ciel's records. I left them here by mistake," Sebastian explained.

"Oh? How careless, ehehe," Undertaker giggled, "Feel free to look for them, then."

Grell slipped out of bed and got dressed in his usual attire, brushed his hair and left the room. He tried to remember which way it was to the gardens from when he posed as Angelina's butler.

Sebastian looked through every coffin and eventually found the records.

"Soooo, is Miss Sutcliff happy?" Undertaker asked. Sebastian glanced over at the silver reaper.

"To my knowledge, yes," Sebastian replied.

"Good, good. If she were to become upset in anyway, well, I'd have to pay a visit," Undertaker said. Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the thinly veiled threat.

"There will be no need for that."

"Excellent, ehehe."

Sebastian stormed out of the shop and began to head back to the manor. He would eat there.

Grell had found his way to the gardens, somehow, and was currently admiring the roses. Finny had been watching the birds when he spotted the mysterious lady, Grell. He grinned. This was his chance. Finny ran over, waving.

"Hello, Miss!" he exclaimed cheerily. Grell looked up and waved smiling.

"How has your stay been? Did you have fun last night?" Finny babbled excitedly. Grell blushed at the question.

"Haha, yes I did have fun dancing last night." He smiled at the clueless kid.

"I'm glad!" Finny beamed. He had to try to figure out if this was Madam Red's butler. It was a mission. Finny tilted his head to the side and asked, "So how long have you known Mr. Sebastian?"

Grell smiled, "A while."

"How did you meet? It must have been interesting," Finny pushed, smiling innocently all the while.

Grell giggled. "We met when I was buttle-ing for a woman who knew the little Earl." Grell's eyes widened slightly, afraid he had let something slip, but decided not to think too much into it. The kid was too clueless and harmless to guess it. Finny was surprised. MeyRin had been right!

"Wow, that's amazing!" Finny gushed. It would be bad if he messed up now. Grell giggled.

"Yep. So are you here to garden or just interrogate me?" Grell poked Finni's forehead playfully, his grin exposing his sharp teeth. Finny's eyes widened when he saw Grell's teeth. He didn't want to be rude, but those were scary.

"U-um, I just wanted to talk to you," Finny replied nervously. Grell chuckled.

"You're a cute kid, Finnian." Grell ruffled his blonde hair and went back to walking around the garden. Finny smiled.

"Bye!" he called after Grell. Finny then turned and ran inside to find MeyRin and Bard.

Sebastian arrived back at the manor and secluded himself in the library. Even though devouring Ciel's soul would be quick, he didn't want to take any chances of interruptions. No-one usually used the library here. He opened the book and began once more to eat his fill.

MayRin and Bard were in the kitchen wondering if Finny was able to get any information. Finny burst into the kitchen and was relieved to see them both.

"It's true! Grell was Madam Red's butler!" Finny exclaimed. MayRin's face about exploded when she realized she had helped a man undress.

"Whoa…wait that mean Sebastian was kissin' a bloke!" Bard pointed out.

"That's not all. He had some really scary teeth," Finny added. "You noticed them too?"

MeyRin's blush had not faded. "I saw 'em when I helped her-him last night, yes I did!"

Finny nodded.

"They were so sharp!" he replied.

"Hey, is no-one else wondering why Sebastian was with a man?" Bard asked. MeyRin held a rag to her nose as she nodded.

"I mean…I don't have a problem with it but the Young Master might," explained Bard awkwardly.

"What if Young Master finds out?" Finny questioned. "That would be bad, yes it would! Wait- has anyone seen the Young Master since Sebastian showed up?" MeyRin's brow furrowed. Finny shook his head.

"No. That's really odd," he said.

"Yeah. This is all really strange…"Bard agreed.

"Should we ask Sebastian what happened since he and the Young Master left?"

"What if he gets angry with us for asking?" Finny asked. Bard nodded.

"He did say the Young Master is allowing him to stay here. Maybe he's busy," he suggested.

"But it's not like Sebastian to leave the Master alone. He's like his shadow, yes he is." MeyRin started to feel worried.

"True," Finny conceded.

"Awright, fine," agreed Bard.

At that moment, Grell walked into the kitchen, humming and arms full of the garden's flowers. He started to place the flowers in vases, pots, and on the counters; a stupid-in-love grin on his face.

"Maybe we should ask 'im. He's been with Sebastian non-stop, yes he has." MayRin whispered to Bard.

"Fine, I'll do it," Bard sighed. He strode over to Grell and cleared his throat a little to get his attention.

"Uh, 'xcuse me, but, you've been spendin' time with Sebastian. We were just wonderin' if you knew where the Young Master is? Maybe?" Bard asked, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Grell stopped humming and looked at the cook surprised. "Huh? Oh, you should ask Sebastian. It's not my place to say." Grell gave Bard a daisy, then slid a daisy into Finny's hair and one into MayRin's hair, smiling. Bard looked down at the daisy then back at Grell.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll do that," he said and walked back over to MeyRin.

The doors to the kitchen opened again and Sebastian strode in. His eyes were bright and he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Grell, I was wondering where you were," he said. Sebastian picked Grell up and spun him, not even caring about the servants.

Grell squealed as he was picked up. "Just in the garden, darling. I'm going to assume you got what you wanted?"

Sebastian chuckled and set Grell down.

"Indeed I did," he replied. Sebastian leaned close and whispered in Grell's ear, "But now I want something else."

Grell bit at his bottom lip blushing. He looked back to the servants and stifled a laugh at their dropped mouths and MayRin's heavy blush. Sebastian finally acknowledged the servants.

"You three should be getting to work," he told them, his tone had gone cold.

"R-right. Uh, we just wanted to know…where is the Young Master?" Bard asked, looking away in embarrassment. Grell's smile faded as he looked up at Sebastian. Would he tell them the truth?

"The Young Master is busy with orders from the Queen. It is not something I can help him with. That is all you need to know," Sebastian answered.

"O-oh. Okay," Bard said.

"Grell, shall we go elsewhere?" Sebastian asked, turning to Grell once more.

Grell nodded. After the servants were out of earshot, Grell whispered to Sebastian. "Why are you hiding the truth from them? Don't they deserve to know?" He felt a little bad about hiding something so important from them.

Sebastian sighed.

"It's not a simple matter, Grell. If we explained that Ciel is dead, they would want to know how. If I told them I killed him and why, they would tell other humans what I am and what you are. It leads to problems," Sebastian explained. Humans were predictable creatures. As soon as they learned of something that frightened them they would tell others, and eventually cause all sorts of chaos. While he himself didn't mind chaos, other demons certainly wouldn't appreciate how difficult it would be to find a meal.

"Oh. But who says you had to say you killed him?" Grell looked down at the flowers in his arms, focusing on the different colours.

"You suggested I tell the truth. I could lie about certain details, but they would wonder about why there wasn't a funeral. If I tell them there was, they would ask why they weren't invited," Sebastian replied. "I suppose I could threaten to kill them if they exposed our true selves if I were to tell them. However, they would certainly not respect me for having killed Ciel. They were fond of him after all."

"Who could be fond of that brat?!" Grell growled and crushed the flower he had been holding. He looked down and his temper cooled, embarrassed he had let it go that far. "They are sweet, for humans that is. How did they not realize how mean he was?"

Sebastian took Grell's hand in his, hoping to soothe him.

"Each of them were in rather difficult situations. Despite them not having any housework skills, they are useful in protecting the manor from human adversaries," Sebastian explained. "They are grateful to him for hiring them. Grell sighs.

"Humans confuse me, sometimes. So feeble and clueless. Especially the kid, he wanted to know how we met." Grell giggled. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"He did?" he asked. Grell nodded and twirled a rose in his hand.

"Yep. He was cute."

"Hmm. Maybe, but not nearly as cute as you, Grell," Sebastian smirked. He was tired of the conversation. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Grell's waist and kissed his cheek. Grell blushed but pushed him back. "Would you be mad at me if I had told him the truth?"

"Told him the truth?" Sebastian asked with a frown. "How much of it?"

"Just that you and I met when I worked for a woman that knew the brat." Grell looked away, afraid Sebastian was going to get mad. Sebastian sighed. Well, it wasn't as bad as he'd thought.

"I am not angry, Grell," Sebastian said, "Ciel knew many people, it is unlikely Finnian could guess who you are from that alone."

"With the help of the others?" Grell finally looked at Sebastian. He had suspected something was up with the three but didn't think too much of it till Finny had started interrogating him.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked. What had those three been up to? He would have to have a word with them.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Grell turned and walked into the bedroom, setting the remaining flowers in a vase at the window. Sebastian followed him in.

"That only makes me worry further," he commented.

"Well don't. It's most likely my imagination." Grell placed a white rose in the middle of the wild flowers and groaned. "Ugh, what's with all the plain white roses?!"

Sebastian chuckled.

"Those were Ciel's preferred flower. I don't much care for them, either. I can change them if you'd like?" he offered.

Grell smiled. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, happily," Sebastian replied. With a wave of his hand, the rose turned blood red.

"Better?"

Grell smiled. "Much." He placed it in the middle of the bouquet and stepped back to admire it. Sebastian stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Grell's middle.

"It's almost as lovely as you," he purred. Grell's body shuddered.

"G-Getting impatient, are we?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied without shame. "I cannot wait to devour you next." He growled playfully. Grell reached around and linked his hands around Sebastian's neck, pulling them closer together. "And when exactly are you planning on doing such a naughty thing, Bassy?"

Sebastian grinned.

"As soon as possible," he said, eyes flashing. Sebastian slid his hands down Grell's back and over the swell of his ass. Grell let out a little squeak as he jumped. "Oooh, bad boy."

Sebastian chuckled and picked Grell up.

"Do you want to do this now? I might not be able to stop myself if we continue," he asked, looking into Grell's eyes. Grell smiled mischievously. "Do I get you that hot and bothered, darling? You should have more self-control."

Sebastian nuzzled Grell's neck.

"I'm controlling myself right now. If I weren't, you would be screaming instead of talking and there would be significantly less clothing involved," he replied, nipping at a spot just under Grell's jaw. Grell chuckled.

"A little rough are we?" He wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian growled.

"I thought you liked it that way," he said. "Is there any other way to do it?" Grell leaned in and ran his sharp teeth across the shell of Sebastian's ear. A rumbling, much like a purr, was Grell's response. Sebastian set Grell on the bed.

"Last chance to change your mind," he warned, trailing a hand up Grell's leg.

"Who says I want to change my mind?" Grell licked his lips. Sebastian smirked and knelt by the edge of the bed. He lifted Grell's leg and removed his heeled boot, then repeated the process with the other. Sebastian removed his own shoes and socks and climbed onto the bed, pushing Grell down onto his back. Grell blushed madly as he lay back.

"You're beautiful, Grell," Sebastian said as he unbuttoned Grell's vest. He leaned down and kissed Grell passionately. Grell moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, his gloved fingers tangling in the black locks. Sebastian nipped at Grell's bottom lip and began working on the buttons of his shirt. Once he got them unbuttoned he pushed the fabric apart. Grell shuddered at the cold air on his recently exposed chest. Sebastian pulled away and used his teeth to pull his gloves off. He gave Grell a sexy smirk before diving to down to kiss his neck. Grell's eyes lidded in bliss at the feeling. He reached over and removed his own gloves.

Sebastian ran his bare hands over Grell's chest and stopped to tease a nipple. He bit at Grell's neck, leaving a mark. Sebastian sat up once more and quickly removed his tailcoat, vest, and shirt. Grell moaned at the simple touches. "Oh... Sebastian..."

"Feeling good?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. He helped get Grell's shirt and vest off and tossed them to join his on the floor. Sebastian returned his attention to Grell's neck briefly, then began kissing down his chest, his stomach, and stopped to tease his hipbones with playful nips. Grell moaned in anticipation, his hips wiggling playfully at the soft, but mischievous touches. Sebastian popped open the button of Grell's trousers and pulled them down and off. Deciding to tease a while longer he began kissing Grell's inner thigh. Sebastian paid the other side the same attention. Grell was going crazy. The touches were so simple. Who knew they could give such intense pleasure! He whimpered slightly. Sebastian stopped the touches in order to rid himself of his and Grell's final articles of clothing. He picked up Grell's legs and pushed them up towards his chest.

"Hold these here please," Sebastian requested. Grell did as he was told, blushing like mad. Sebastian leaned down to give him a quick kiss. He needed to come up with some lubricant. Sebastian allowed a jar of oils to manifest in his hands and grinned. He opened it up and dipped his fingers in. He coated them liberally and set the jar aside. Sebastian warmed the oil in his hand and reached down to tease Grell's entrance with a smirk. Grell whimpered slightly at the touch. He wiggled his hips impatiently.

Sebastian chuckled, and, taking mercy on Grell, pushed the first finger inside. He worked his finger in and out a few times before adding a second. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Grell to distract him as he opened him enough for a third finger. Once he got them all in he focused on finding Grell's sweet spot. Grell's back arched at the feeling of Sebastian's fingers searching him. His moans started to get louder and more struggled as Sebastian got closer and closer to his target.

Sebastian smirked and soon found his target. He pressed his fingers against the spot before slowly pulling back.

"Are you ready, Grell?" Sebastian crooned, stroking his sweet spot again. Grell cried out as his sweet spot was touched, his red-painted nails gripping the sheets beneath him in a ecstasy death grip. He nodded shakily. Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, his duel-coloured eyes glazed. "P-Please... be gentle... I've never been with a man before..."

Sebastian kissed him and removed his fingers.

"I will," he replied. Sebastian gathered more oil in his hands and slicked himself up. He lined up and slowly began to push in. Grell winced at first. He had heard how much the first time hurt, but he wasn't sure how much he believed. He buried his face into Sebastian's shoulder.

"Relax, Grell, it will be much easier for you," Sebastian said. He stroked Grell's legs and hips as pushed in a little more, hoping to help Grell relax. Grell nodded and tried to relax, eventually settling and smiling. Sebastian pushed a little more and soon he was buried completely inside. He moved Grell's legs down to his waist and kissed him sweetly.

"Tell me when you're ready," Sebastian told him. He didn't want to move when Grell was unprepared for it. Grell sighed. He had heard for millennia how much it hurt, but he had never heard about how good it felt. Grell linked his legs behind Sebastia's back and leaned close, brushing their lips together. "You really want me?"

"I do," Sebastian replied. He caressed Grell's sides and gave an experimental roll of his hips. It was very difficult to not just start thrusting. Sebastian had taken many people in his long life, but this certainly felt the best. Grell's eyes rolled and his head fell back. "Oh...Sebastian..."

Sebastian pulled out almost all the way and slowly pushed back in. He gripped Grell's hips and repeated the movement, a little faster. Sebastian kissed along Grell's neck and down to his shoulder as he continued to increase his thrusting. Grell panted, his fingers clawing at Sebastian's shoulder blades.

"Y-yes...Sebastian... yes..."

"Grell," Sebastian growled. He picked up the pace and rumbled low in his throat. "So…tight!" Sebastian bit down at the juncture of Grell's throat, leaving another mark. Grell gasped at the bite, his nails digging into the pale skin of Sebastian's back. "Ahhh...! Sebastian..."

Sebastian was practically pounding into Grell by this point. He scratched his own nails along Grell's thighs. Sebastian then gripped Grell's legs and moved them up over his shoulders to get a different angle. Grell started to scream as Sebastian picked up the pace, his glasses had fallen from his face and were now bouncing against his sweat-glistened chest. Sebastian picked them up quickly and tossed them to the nightstand. He kissed along Grell's jaw.

Sebastian had never had someone last so long with him. He was impressed. Sebastian slowed his thrusts to roll his hips; he wondered how much teasing Grell could take. Grell's hips started to roll with Sebastian's, a low growl erupting from his throat. Sebastian chuckled breathlessly. He ground his hips against Grell for a moment before speeding up again. Sebastian licked his neck slowly.

"You're supremely sexy like this, Grell," he purred in Grell's ear. Grell chuckled and gave his hips a good thrust. Sebastian growled and set a punishing pace, pounding Grell's sweet spot repeatedly. He turned his head to the side to kiss and nip at Grell's thighs.

"AhhH! Sebastian!" Grell screamed, his body shuddering again and again.

"Yesss…Grell!" Sebastian panted. Grell felt so good around him. Sebastian's eyes flashed and he thrust harder. Grell's eyes burst open and he gripped Sebastian harder. His body curled in on itself and he screamed out as he climaxed. Sebastian gasped at the way Grell's muscles gripped him. He growled out Grell's name as he came hard. Grell arched as he felt the warm liquid fill him. Sebastian panted and lowered Grell's legs to the bed. He slowly pulled out and pressed gentle kisses to Grell's cheeks, neck, and chest. Grell lay on the sheets, breathless, and tilted his head towards the soft kisses. "Mmmm, Sebastian..."

"Grell," Sebastian murmured. He moved off of Grell and settled on his back beside him.

"Was that an acceptable first time?" asked Sebastian with a small smirk. Grell's eyes opened and he let his palm rest against Sebastian's cheek. "More than simply acceptable..."

Sebastian pulled Grell to him and gave him a tender kiss.

"Good," he hummed, rubbing Grell's back. Grell sighed contentedly. "I love you, Sebastian..." And with that, he drifted off to sleep, exhausted. Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms around Grell fully.

"I hope to return those sentiments someday," he sighed.

**So what do you think? Will Sebastian tell our favorite red-head he loves him? See for yourself in the next chapters. Please leave your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright here comes chapter 7! Be prepared for…. PAINFUL DOOM, PITIFUL HUMANS! Oops, sorry wrong speech. Be prepared for a twist to end time! **

Sebastian spent a while just watching Grell sleep. He kissed the top of Grell's head and managed to leave the bed without waking the reaper. Sebastian hadn't really wanted to get up, but he needed to make sure everything was in order. He would return later – hopefully before Grell woke. Sebastian dressed and placed Grell's clothes on the chair by the window and left the bedroom.

As Sebastian opened the door, MeyRin, Bard, and Finny walked by. They stopped mid-step when they saw his disheveled hair. That was uncharacteristic of the world's greatest butler. Sebastian quickly shut the door behind him.

"What are you three doing?" he asked, eyes narrowed. Sebastian hadn't anticipated running into the servants. He also forgot to neaten his hair. Damn.

"N-Nothing, Sebastian. Just cleaning up, yes we are." MeyRin tried to pry her eyes from the disheveled hair and pull her mind out of the picture that was forming. Finny, innocent as always, pointed to Sebastian's head. "Your hair is messed up. What happened?"

Sebastian quickly neatened his hair.

"Nothing," he replied, "Shouldn't you be out in the garden Finnian?" Sebastian knew they were up to something, though not what it was.

"I was just going back. I replaced Grell's flowers from this morning. They were starting to wilt after he forgot to add water." MayRin slapped her hand over Finny's mouth, hoping Sebastian hadn't heard Finny refer to Grell as a man. "Well, we'll be off then, Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"Come back here you two," he ordered, voice dangerously low. The two gulped and slowly turned to face the butler. "Y-Yes?"

"I knew something was up. Why did you refer to Grell as "he"?" Sebastian inquired. Had they found out? Sebastian needed to know. Finny scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Sorry, Sebastian, just a slip of the pronoun. I meant "she"."

Sebastian walked over to them and leaned down to look into their eyes.

"Do not lie to me. I might be more merciful if you tell me the truth," Sebastian said with a sickly sweet smile. Finny and MayRin gulped and fell to their knees, bowing repeatedly. "We're so sorry, Sebastian! We thought "Grell" sounded familiar and so we set out to ask if she was really the bumbling butler Madam Red had! We're sorry! Please don't bake us into a pie!"

"Ah. I see," Sebastian replied mildly. He smacked them both on the head. "If you try and deceive me or Grell again, you will be punished severely. " Sebastian sighed and pressed his fingers to his forehead.

"It is true. Grell was Madam Red's butler," he said. Sebastian decided he might as well, they pretty much already knew. MeyRin looked up at Sebastian, curiously as Finny rubbed the growing bump on his head. "Then why is he here? Surly he could find work easily, he could."

"He is here because it is not safe for him elsewhere," Sebastian replied. Should he really tell them everything? Well, he could lie about some things, but how would they react?

Finny gasped. "Oh no! Why, what's happening? Who's after him?"

Sebastian debated then finally came to a decision. He could always eat them if they tried to tell anyone.

"Grell is not a butler. He is not human either. Grell is a Grim Reaper and the other Reapers he worked with are not pleased with him so he is staying here," Sebastian explained. MayRin and Finny sat in silence, just staring at Sebastian. Bard stood. "Look if ya don't wanna tell us, ya don't have to."

Sebastian shook his head.

"Given your experience with Pluto I would have expected you to be less shocked," he commented. "I suppose that telling you I am not human either will surprise you as well. Shall I prove what I'm telling you?"

Bard raised an eyebrow. "How the hell would you prove it? No wait, I don't wanna know. C'mon Finny, MeyRin." Bard grabbed the shocked servants by the back of their collars and pulled them back to the kitchen.

Sebastian frowned and followed them. He stopped outside the kitchen door to listen. Sebastian supposed it would be inconvenient to kill them were they plotting to do something stupid, but he would do so if necessary.

MeyRin got onto her feet, the shock wearing off her much better than Finny. "Oh, Barlroy, what are we gon' do? Sebastian isn't human! Do ya think we're in danger?" She tried to shake Finny out of his shock.

"How am I supposed to know!? I mean, he coulda killed us any of the times we messed up, right?" Bard replied, pacing back and forth.

Finny sat up. "But he didn't. That should count for something. I like Sebastian, human or not!"

Bard shook his head.

"But he's a demon! He's been lyin' to us since we all met 'im! Does the Young Master know? What if Sebastian did something to 'im and that's why he's not around?" Bard exclaimed. Finny crossed his arms.

"Why don't you ask, Sebastian then? I think that we can trust Sebastian." MeyRin touched his shoulder.

"Oh, Finny, your heart is pure gold. But Bard has a point, if Sebastian got rid of the Young Master, why would he keep us around?"

"Cause he found us! I owe a lot to Sebastian and I'm not gonna judge 'im just cause he's a demon." Finny's eyes started to water as he touched the back of his neck. Bard sighed.

"Fine, we'll ask 'im," Bard said. If they were going to die, they might as well try to find out what they could first. Besides, he couldn't really say no when Finny cried. Bard sighed and nodded.

"Let's do this!" Bard opened the kitchen door.

Sebastian stepped back and raised an eyebrow.

"Done you three?" he asked. MeyRin nodded, her arm wrapped around Finny's shoulders. She nudged Bard's shoulder, a little nervous of what Sebastian might do to them.

"So. Does the Young Master know what you are?" Bard asked. Go bold or go home, as his army buddies would say. "Why is he not around? I don't believe what you told us before."

Sebastian chuckled.

"Yes, the Young Master knew. He made a contract with me," Sebastian explained, "In return for helping him take revenge on who ruined his life, I would eat his soul."

Finny scratched at his temple. "But why would Master want revenge? Wasn't the fire an accident?"

"It was hardly an accident," Sebastian replied. "It was an attack and Ciel was taken away. He was abused and when it became too much he called my name. We made a deal and I became Sebastian."

Bard frowned.

"So you killed him?" he asked suspiciously. Sebastian smirked.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean "yes and no"? It's not a difficult question." MeyRin shrunk behind Bard once again. Sebastian sighed. He supposed he ought to explain.

"Our contract was completed. However, his memories were lost and so he became weak. Another demon – you remember Claude Faustus, butler to Alois Trancy? Claude was also a demon, under contract with Alois. He stole Ciel from me and attempted to make a contract with him. There is too much to go into. Suffice to say, Ciel made a deal with another demon and became a demon himself. He tricked me into staying his butler for eternity," Sebastian said, becoming angry just remembering what had happened. Bard's jaw dropped a little.

Finny and MeyRin blinked in surprise. "So what happened to the master? Is he...?" Finny gulped already knowing the answer. Sebastian huffed.

"I had to get out of the contract somehow. Grell helped me with that. So, to answer your question, yes, Ciel is dead. He would have been dead a while ago had the contract not been interrupted," Sebastian replied.

"But…." Bard opened and closed his mouth a few times. How was someone supposed to respond to that? Finny took off his hat and held it to his chest. "I wish you would've told us, Sebastian. He was our master too."

Sebastian sighed.

"It is, against the rules one might say, to out oneself to humans not under contract and that would be the only way to explain why he is dead. I am only telling you because I _know_ you won't tell anyone…and because Grell would probably have ended up telling you at some point," he said.

"Why would he care?" Bard asked. "He's a…Grim Reaper, right?"

"Honestly, I don't know why he didn't want to lie to you. And yes, he is a reaper," Sebastian replied.

"I didn't want to lie, because I like you three. Very loyal." Grell chimed in behind them, a blanket wrapped around his naked body and his only source of clothing. "I was wondering what all the noise was about, but I never expected Bassy to come clean."

Sebastian turned.

"Grell? You're up?" he asked, walking over to him. Sebastian had expected Grell to be asleep for a while. Or at least bedridden. Most were after sleeping with a demon who used put their all into it.

"Yes, why shouldn't I be?" Grell looked back to the three servants, walked up to Finny and bend down in front of him. "You're quite the brave one for sticking by Sebastian despite knowing he's a demon. A loyal quality that's hard to find. Don't ever lose it." He looked up at the other two and smiled. "As long as I have anything to say on the matter, you three can stay as long as you want."

Sebastian would ask about it later. He looked back over at the servants.

"As long as you do not tell anyone, I don't much care," Sebastian said.

"I'm not sayin' anything," Bard replied.

Finny instantly saluted. "I won't tell!" MeyRin stepped up. "Neither will I." She bowed to Grell. "I'm sorry for staring at you yesterday. We were trying to learn if you were a woman or not." Grell smiled, his teeth glistening. "You could've asked, dear. I wouldn't have gotten mad."

"Really?" Bard asked, raising an eyebrow. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Maybe it would be best to continue the conversation after you get dressed, Grell," Sebastian suggested. No-one had the right to see Grell unclothed but him. MeyRin looked at the blanket and held her nose. Grell blushed and excused himself. Bard scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Please excuse me for a moment," Sebastian said, and followed after Grell.

"This's been a long, weird day and it isn't even noon yet," Bard commented.

_††_

Sebastian opened the door to their bedroom and slipped inside.

"Grell, are you…alright?" he asked. Grell turns to face Sebastian as he buttoned his shirt closed, hiding the red corset. "Of course, why would you think otherwise?"

Sebastian looked perplexed.

"After last night…Well, it's unusual," he replied. "I am glad you are unhurt. It's merely surprising."

"What do you mean unusual? I mean, I know my gait is rather uncomfortable, but physically I couldn't be better." Grell picked up his bowtie and tied it around his neck, making sure it was perfect in the mirror.

Sebastian tilted his head a bit.

"Well, it is common for the bed partners of demons to be bed ridden for a while after. Sometimes even an entire day," he explained. Sebastian couldn't help but admire Grell from behind as he spoke; Grell was rather sexy and proved to be distracting.

"Maybe it's cause I'm not an average creature." Grell turned and smiled, showing off his teeth. Sebastian walked over and kissed Grell's cheek.

"You're certainly not average. But what do you mean by creature?" he asked. Didn't Grell mean reaper?

Grell chuckled. "I'm a mix, darling."

Now Sebastian was confused.

"A mix of what, Grell?" he inquired.

Grell turned to face Sebastian. "My father was a reaper. My mother was a Succubus. I'm a mix."

Well, that both answered and raised a lot of questions.

"Really?" Sebastian asked in surprise, "I've never heard of a Succubus attracting a reaper before." Did the other reapers know about Grell. Is that why Spears had always been an ass? This was certainly a strange twist of events.

"Eh, what can I say, she was a woman of different tastes." Grell turned back around and picked up the brush, running it through his hair. Sebastian chuckled.

"I suppose you picked that up from her, then," he commented. "Ah, I also want to apologize for not being there when you awoke, Grell. I had expected to be able to clean things up and return."

Grell giggled. "I got her hair and teeth too." Grell flipped his brushed hair behind his shoulder. "It's ok that you weren't with me, I understand, darling."

Sebastian smiled.

"You must also have inherited her powers. You're impossible to resist," he said. Grell smiled. "Then how did you resist me for so long? Hehe. I doubt I got her powers, darling."

"Well, I must confess I'd been losing resistance since not long after we met," Sebastian replied with a chuckle. He leaned down over Grell's shoulder and kissed him.

Grell giggled. "Well you're the first." Grell walked over to the bed and pulled on his vest. Sebastian shook his head.

"Well, others' loss is my gain," he said with a smile. Sebastian strode over to him and took hold of his hand.

"I love you."

Grell froze. He turned to look at Sebastian. "What did you say, Sebastian?"

Sebastian blinked. He surprised himself, honestly. It was the truth, though.

"I love you, Grell," Sebastian repeated with a smile.

Grell's heart flipped. "R-Really?"

"Yes, really," Sebastian said. It was such a new feeling, but it was amazing. He loved Grell. Grell threw his arms around Sebastian with a squeal of delight. "But I thought you couldn't love."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell.

"I didn't think I could. Honestly, I'm surprised. But I do love you," he replied, kissing Grell's hair. Grell leaned into Sebastian's chest sighing. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that, Bassy."

Sebastian smiled.

"I'll try to say it as often as you want me to," he promised. Grell smiled and pushed himself on his toes to reach Sebastian's lips. Sebastian kissed him passionately. He ran his gloved fingers through Grell's hair and pulled him closer. Grell moaned into the kiss, his lips parting slightly. Sebastian pushed his tongue into Grell's mouth, avoiding his teeth as much as possible. He curled his tongue around Grell's briefly before letting his tongue slide across the roof of his mouth.

Grell shudders and pulls back, a thin string connecting the two. "Mmmm, sorry, love, but we can't afford to get all hot and bothered right now. Maybe tonight."

Sebastian gave him a quicker kiss.

"Very well," he agreed. "What would you like to do instead?"

Grell tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm hard decision. I think you should go back to the three humans first. I'll think of something."

"Yes. They are probably still rather confused," Sebastian said with an incline of his head. "I will see you later, Grell." He kissed Grell's cheek and left the room.

"Bye-bye, Bassy." Grell blew a kiss.

Sebastian made his way downstairs. He was happier than ever. The servants were probably in the kitchen; that seemed to be their hide out so that was where he headed. Finny was filling the vases in the ballroom. He saw Sebastian and ran up to him. "Sebastian! Are you and Grell gonna have another party tonight? I can get more roses from the garden."

Sebastian stopped and turned to Finny.

"I don't know. However, you can plant some red roses in the garden," he said. He still had some pocket money left over. He pulled it out and handed it to Finny.

Finny took it and nodded. "They're for Grell, aren't they?" Finny smiled giggling. "You want to see him happy!"

If Sebastian were the type to blush that would have done it.

"Yes…they are for Grell," he replied.

"Aww, how sweet, Sebastian! I'll get the best roses I can!" Finny jumped with excitement and rushed out the door. Sebastian grumbled to himself. It was a good thing no other demons would know about that. He did have a reputation to uphold after all. Sebastian dusted nonexistent dirt off his coat and continued on his way.

MeyRin was at a cabinet reaching for a tea set, the chair she stood on rocked uncomfortably. "Oh, dear..."

Sebastian spotted the impending disaster and hurried over to steady the chair.

"MeyRin, please use a step ladder next time," Sebastian sighed in annoyance. MeyRin looked down. "Oh I'm sorry, Sebastian. I can't find the step ladder anywhere!" She carefully got the tea set down and stepped off the chair.

"I will find it for next time, then. Please be careful with the tea set," Sebastian said. "What are you getting it for in the first place?"

MeyRin blushed. "Well, you and Grell are in love, aren't ya? We thought we'd make you two a picnic to celebrate, yes we did." Sebastian was about to ask her why she thought such a thing, but, it was true. Besides, a picnic might be enjoyable for Grell.

"I…Thank you. That would be appreciated," Sebastian replied. Then something occurred to him. If they were all in on this then Bard…

"Please be careful," Sebastian said, yet again, and dashed off to the kitchen. Bard was in the kitchen, a roast on the stove and a flamethrower in his hand. Sebastian burst through the doors.

"Put the flamethrower down!" he snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you that flamethrower's are not used in cooking?"

Bard huffed and turned the flamethrower off. "Fine, fine. Ya don't have to shout." Sebastian rubbed his temples.

"Why don't you make something that doesn't require heat? I'll take care of the roast," he suggested. At least he made it in time. "I was gonna make san'wiches but ya weren't supposed to find out." Bard scratched the back of his head. Sebastian paused.

"I see. Well, it would have been, but MeyRin told me. It can be a surprise for Grell. I don't eat," Sebastian replied. He supposed the servants weren't all bad, despite how annoying they could be. If he were human he probably would have been moved.

"A'right." Bard turned and got the lettuce, tomatoes, and bread from the ice box. Sebastian mixed together spices for the roast and placed it in the oven. He glanced over his shoulder at Bard.

"You three have taken all the information I gave you this morning surprisingly well," Sebastian commented.

"Eh, Finny and MeyRin talked me in'o it. I woulda burned at the stake." Bard picked up a knife and chopped the tomatoes. Sebastian chuckled.

"I see," he said. Sebastian began making an herbal tea.

"Forgive me for wonderin' but wha' have you been doin' with the red-head when ya think we can't 'ear?" Bard gave a smirk. "He's a bit louder than ya think."

Sebastian froze.

"…It is none of your business," he said stiffly. Sebastian would do something about that next time.

"Eh, that's as good an answer as any. Ya can't really deny it, after all." Bard pushed once more the dropped it. "Finny has been gripin' about how he misses Pluto. He wants another dog."

Another dog? Sebastian would have gagged, but he was better than that.

"Dogs are ridiculous creatures and will tear up the garden. If he can find a small one he can train…I will….allow it," it pained Sebastian to say that. "If it tears up anything. The house or the garden, or chases the cats, it will be removed from the premises."

Bard looked at him. Now that was a surprise. Finny hadn't been asking about a dog at all, Bard just wanted to see how far Sebastian was willing to go.

"O-Okay, I'll tell Finny when he gets back." MeyRin walked in with the tea set as Bard walked out.

"H're's the tea set! Huh, Bard where are you going?"

"To get a dog..."

MeyRin raised an eyebrow. "Sebastian? Can he get a dog?"

Sebastian pulled the roast out of the oven.

"I'm allowing it for now. If it causes more problems than it's worth, then I will get rid of it," he replied. The servants had kept the manor in decent condition while he was gone, and they had been surprisingly helpful recently. He supposed he could be kind to them once in a while. "Please put the tea set on the table over there, MeyRin."

MeyRin set it down. "Wow, Sebastian! I never thought you'd let us get a dog to replace Pluto! Thank you!" MeyRin hugged Sebastian quickly. Sebastian sniffed in disdain.

"Yes, well, we'll see how long it stays. Would you fetch the picnic basket?" he replied. He sliced the roast and gathered up some fruit. He wrapped everything up. MeyRin handed him the basket along with some silver-wear. "H're ya go, Sebastian. Should I go get the lady?"

"Yes, please," said Sebastian as he packed up the basket. "Bring Grell outside." He picked up the basket and headed out to the garden to set up the picnic.

MeyRin ran up to the master bedroom and knocked. Grell opened the door and smiled. "Yes, dear?" MeyRin bowed with a smile. "Sebastian is waitin' for you in the garden, miss. He asked me to come get you, yes he did."

Grell lit up. "Oh, Bassy! Thank you, MeyRin! I'll see you later, dear." Grell ran down the stairs and out the back.

Sebastian had laid out a blanket and set up the plates and tea. He looked up when he heard Grell coming. Sebastian hoped Grell liked the picnic. Grell stopped a few yards short of the picnic, his hands clasped together and his face beaming. "Oh, Bassy! How romantic!"

"So I gather you approve?" Sebastian chuckled. He walked over to Grell and pecked his cheek. Sebastian then held out his arm.

Grell took it, blushing. "Of course I do, how could I not?" Grell sat on the blanket and looked over it. "Is this what you had in mind for today?"

Sebastian debated whether or not to tell Grell it was not his idea.

"I did want to do something special for you today, but this was the servant's idea. I did save the food from being torched, though," he explained, pulling out the food from the basket. He poured Grell a cup of tea and held it out for him.

"Aww. You'll have to remind me to give them each a hug." Grell sipped at the tea. Sebastian inclined his head.

"I will. Would you care for a sandwich? Some roast? Fruit?" Sebastian offered, presenting the food choices to his lovely red reaper. Grell giggled. "I don't care," He leaned up to look Sebastian in the eye. "I'll eat annnnnnything."

Sebastian chuckled.

"Is that so?" he replied. Sebastian picked up a strawberry and held it to Grell's lips. He smirked.

Grell smirked and wrapped his lips around the red fruit, his teeth severing it at the stem. Sebastian leaned forward and kissed him. He may not care for the taste of the fruit, but Grell was a whole other story.

Grell pulled back swallowing the fruit. "So, what are you going to do for food now?"

Sebastian thought for a moment.

"I will be full for at least a week. I suppose I'll go after easy prey for a little while. Why?" he replied. Sebastian hadn't even thought about it. Grell really was distracting.

"Just wondering, since you don't have the brat anymore. By the way, how did it taste?" Grell smiled as he finished off his tea. Sebastian smiled.

"It was one of the finest soul's I've eaten in millennia. There is no way to properly describe it but it would be comparable to the richest chocolates, or the most savory of meats. It was certainly a feast," he nearly drooled thinking back on it, but refrained.

"It will keep me satisfied for a time. I don't think I will make another contract any time soon," Sebastian explained.

"If it tastes that good, why wouldn't you want it again?" Grell grabbed another strawberry.

"Souls like that are difficult to come by. They have to have suffered just the right amount. One that seeks revenge and one that has cruelty in it is better. A soul that still has remnants of innocence left. Most that would make a contract are petty and rather stupid. Their souls aren't quite as appetizing," Sebastian replied.

"That's a shame." Grell eyes the plump red fruit and runs his tongue over it tantalizingly. "Hope you find another soul as good soon."

Sebastian's eyes followed Grell's tongue.

"You shouldn't, though I appreciate the thought. If I make another contract soon I won't have as much time for you," he explained. Sebastian held back from jumping Grell right then and there.

"That is true. And you do know that I need attention. Hehe." Grell smiles and decapitates the strawberry. Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, a lot of attention," he agreed. Sebastian leaned forward and licked up a little drip of the strawberry's juice at the corner of Grell's mouth. He kissed along Grell's jaw, then down to his neck.

Grell giggled. "My, my, Bassy, do I get you hot?"

"Yes," Sebastian growled. He pulled back however. "You've been teasing me with those strawberries."

"Who, me? Never." Grell smirked innocently. Sebastian shook his head and chuckled.

"It wouldn't be proper for me to jump you here in the garden, but you're making it difficult," he said. Grell laughed and lied on his stomach, his chin in his hands. 'Let's see how far I can push him. Maybe he'll punish me tonight...' "I'm not doing anything, darling. You're imagining things."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I'm imagining things? Really, Grell?" He replied.

Grell smiled. "Yes. You must be." He reaches over and grabs another strawberry between his fingers. "Why on earth would I tease you, darling?"

Sebastian chuckled and plucked away the strawberry.

"Then maybe I ought to do something to insure I don't imagine things," he said, holding the strawberry just out of reach. Grell pouted, his lip puffed out. Sebastian smirked and kissed him. Around the corner, came Finny, a small brown dog choking in his arms. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian sat up. Once he noticed the dog he sighed.

"Finnian, relax your grip on the dog or you will choke it," he called over. Not that he would mind much, but Finny would cry and that was too much of a bother to deal with. Finny loosened his grip instantly. "Oopsie! Thank you, Sebastian! Don't worry, I'll train him perfectly!"

Grell giggled. "You let him have a dog? How sweet, Bassy!"

Sebastian huffed.

"Yes, but if it makes a mess or chases the cats…" he let the threat hang. Sebastian didn't know why he was being so nice to them. It was probably a side-effect of being in the human world for so long. Grell ruffled Finny's hair lovingly.

"Why don't you get a jump on training, honey?"

Finny nodded. "Okay! Thank you, Sebastian!"

"Oh, wait." He kissed Finny's cheek sweetly. "Thank you for planning this picnic for us, dear." Finny blushed and touched his cheek.

"You're welcome, Grell. Bye-bye!" Finny ran off.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to spoil him?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"It's impossible not to, darling! You can't deny he's adorable, Bassy!" Grell leaned against Sebastian's shoulder. "Besides, you spoil me~."

Sebastian stroked Grell's hair.

"Yes, I suppose I do. But that's because I love you," he said, wrapping an arm around Grell's waist.

"Well would it be so bad if I loved them?" Grell laid his head back on Sebastian's lap, looking up at him. Sebastian faked a look of hurt.

"Grell, should I be jealous?" he asked, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. Sebastian pet Grell's hair. "To answer your question properly, no, it wouldn't be so bad. Just so long as you remember that they do have work to do."

"Are you jealous, Bassy?" Grell giggled. Sebastian bent down to kiss him.

"Insanely so," he replied with a grin. Grell feigned a surprised gasp.

"You are all mine," Sebastian said, laying a possessive hand on Grell's hip. To say that Sebastian was a little possessive would be an understatement.

Grell bit his lip and blushed. "You know, usually, being this possessive drives a woman away."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Is it driving you away, Grell?" he asked. Sebastian began stroking Grell's hair again – he found it oddly soothing to do.

"What would make you think it would?"

"Nothing. I was merely making sure. I don't want to make you unhappy," Sebastian replied. He would be damned if he messed up the best thing that had ever happened to him. Grell removed a glove, reached up and laid his hand to Sebastian's cheek, locking eyes with the demon. "You could never make me unhappy, Sebastian."

Sebastian removed his own glove and placed his hand over Grell's.

"Good. I love you, Grell," he said.

"I love you too, Sebastian." Grell smiled at the feeling of Sebastian's hand on his. Sebastian linked their fingers and turned his head to kiss Grell's palm. Grell giggled, the touch tickling the sensitive skin of his palm.

"I feel so lucky to have you," murmured Sebastian. Again, he was glad no other demons were around to see him be so…sentimental. However, he would be as loving and sentimental as he wanted to be while there was nothing to worry about.

Grell smiled. "All the time?"

Sebastian smiled back.

"All the time," he confirmed. Sebastian smirked

"Even when you're at your most annoying," he teased.

Grell feigned hurt. "You think I'm annoying?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"Only very rarely," he replied, grinning. Grell cuddled closer and leaned his head against Sebastian's chest, as if searching for a heartbeat. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell and sighed contentedly. He kissed the top of Grell's head with a smile. Grell pulled back from the embrace, a worried look on his face and his hand on his stomach. Sebastian tilted his head.

"Grell, are you alright?" he asked. Grell swallowed, his shoulders shaking slightly. Sebastian frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked again. Something was certainly up. Was Grell sick? Did Bard mess up the food? Grell stood and tried to run to a bush, but threw up before he could. Sebastian jumped to his feet and hurried over. He quickly moved Grell's hair out of the way. What the hell? How did Grell get sick? Grell panted as he finished, tears pricking at his eyes from the waves of nausea. He gripped his head to steady himself.

Sebastian placed a hand at Grell's back, hoping to help soothe and steady him.

"Are you going to be sick again?" he inquired. If not he would bring Grell upstairs and have him lie down.

Grell struggled with his words through the heavy breathing. "I...don't...k-know..."

Sebastian rubbed his back and produced a glass of water.

"Here, to wash out your mouth," he explained. It wouldn't be good for Grell to throw up again from having the taste still in his mouth. Grell took it thankfully and swished the liquid around his mouth before spitting it out again. He stood up straight and touched his forehead to Sebastian's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened... I feel...dizzy..."

"Do not apologize, Grell. I'll bring you upstairs so you can lie down," Sebastian replied. He scooped Grell into his arms bridle-style and carried him inside. Sebastian brought Grell to the bedroom and placed him gently on the bed. He picked up a wastebasket and set it beside the bed.

"Please use that if you feel the need," Sebastian said. Grell nodded and closed his eyes trying to relax.

"I'll be back momentarily," Sebastian informed him. He would clean the garden later, right now he needed to find Bard. Sebastian would not be surprised if he had messed up the food, causing Grell to be sick. He headed for the door.

Bard and MeyRin were in the front yard watching Finny try to train his new dog. Sebastian found them quickly.

"Barlroy!" he growled. Sebastian's eyes flashed angrily. If Bard had indeed caused this, well, he would need to search for a new chef. Bard jumped and turned around.

"What! God I'm right 'ere! No need ta shout." MeyRin and Finny stopped playing and the dog cowered behind Finny's legs.

"What did you do to the food?" Sebastian demanded.

"What do ya mean, Sebastian? I just cut the veggies." Bard was a little scared to say the least, Sebastian looked like he was about to kill him. "Why? Wha' 'appened?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"Grell is sick. It only happened after he ate," he said, voice dangerously low.

Bard gulped but held up his hands in defense. " 'ey, don't look at me; I may be human, but that don't mean I'm stupid enough ta try an' poison a demon's lover."

Sebastian gave a frustrated sigh.

"I don't believe you would have done that deliberately," he said. It didn't matter. He would check the food. Sebastian stormed off, heading for the garden. He got to the food, brought it back to the kitchen and began checking it all. When he didn't find anything wrong, he was stumped. What caused Grell to be sick, then?

MeyRin walked into the kitchen nervously. "Um, Sebastian...?"

Sebastian huffed in annoyance.

"What, MeyRin?" he replied, looking over at the maid.

"C-Could I take a look at 'im? I might be able to help." MeyRin looked at Sebastian hopefully. Sebastian stared for a moment. What could a nearly blind maid do? Sebastian sighed. He supposed she couldn't make things any worse.

"Fine," he agreed, and head out of the kitchen. MeyRin bowed and walked to the bedroom. Once she got there, she removed her heavy glasses and placed them on her head. Sebastian stood by the bed and watched her closely.

"Grell, MeyRin is going to see if she can find out what might be making you sick," he said. Grell nodded weakly. MeyRin held his wrist counting. "Grell? What's your normal pulse rate?"

Grell moaned, clutching his stomach. "Ngh... 50 beats per minute..." MeyRin nodded and touched his forehead.

"Temperature?"

"96.7..." MeyRin nodded again and reached into the pocket of her dress, taking out a thermometer and slipping it under Grell's tongue. After a minute, she looked at it again and slipped it back into her pocket, looking up at Sebastian.

"Well?" Sebastian asked. He certainly hoped it was nothing serious, but he'd never heard of reapers becoming sick before, though that didn't mean anything necessarily.

MeyRin pulled him aside. "Did you two go at it last night?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"What would that have to do with this? Most demons don't carry disease," he replied. MeyRin shook her head, a small chuckle escaping her lips. "No, Sebastian, um... He's a reaper right?"

"That is correct," Sebastian said. He had to wonder where this could possibly be going. MeyRin bit nervously at her lip.

"I wouldn't rely on my opinion alone, Sebastian, I don't know about inter-species breeding. However, I also helped my own mother with 7 children..." MeyRin looked up at the demon. "In my, nonprofessional opinion... Grell is suffering from very rapid morning sickness."

Sebastian's eyes widened.

"You…think Grell is pregnant?" he asked. Was that even possible? Sebastian was quite sure males of any species couldn't get pregnant.

MeyRin nodded once. "That's only from what I see, sir. I don't know the interworking's of a reaper's body so I can't be definitive. You should seek a second opinion from another reaper before you tell him."

Sebastian was, for once, unsure how to respond.

"I will. Thank you, MeyRin," he said after a moment. Undertaker was the only reaper that might help. He just hoped the silver reaper would.

MeyRin smiled and replaced her glasses. "Would you like me to stay with 'im till ya get back?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied. He needed to know if this was actually possible. Sebastian hurried out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and out of the manor. He would be as quick as possible. MeyRin sat next to a sleeping Grell and smiled.

**What's to happen to Grell now? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back! Now to find out of MeyRin's suspicions are correct! **

Chapter 8

Sebastian arrived at the Undertaker's shop and stormed inside.

"Undertaker, are you in?" he called. A coffin creaked open to reveal the silver-haired ex-reaper. "Helllllllooooooo?"

"Undertaker, Grell has fallen ill. It was suggested to me that…" Sebastian paused. This honestly sounded ridiculous. He sighed and continued. "It was suggested that Grell may be…pregnant. Is this possible?"

Undertaker's eyes widened in surprise, apparently. "Who suggested it, eh?"

Sebastian rubbed his temples.

"The maid. She has a rather large family and thought she recognized the symptoms of morning sickness. I know it sounds ridiculous," he replied. "Grell is a mix, though. I don't know if that makes it possible or not."

"Well of course Miss Grell is a mix, why'd ya think any differently, hmm?" Undertaker stepped out of the coffin and around to the books on the shelf. Running his long nails across the spines, he picked one out and turned back to Sebastian. "Why did you think all the other reapers treated her differently, hmm?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Grell is rather energetic and flirty. I thought that was it, seeing as most other reapers are not," he said. "I had never heard of a demon and a reaper being together before."

Undertaker raised a finger and moved it back and forth. "Ah, ah, ah. Reapers may be different than demons, but they have far less acceptance for differences, ya see." Undertaker flipped through the book as he sat on a coffin and crossed his legs.

"So. Do you know if it is possible for Grell to become pregnant, then?" Sebastian asked. Working with the Undertaker always took longer than expected. Sebastian thought he would have been used to this by now.

Undertaker shrugged. "Who can tell? The little lady is the first of her kind," Undertaker looked at Sebastian through his bangs. "But certainly not the last, eheheheh." His giggles turned into full blown roaring laughter.

Sebastian sighed in annoyance. The Undertaker seemed to be allergic to straight answers. However, he had gotten an answer from him.

"Very well," Sebastian said stolidly. He headed for the door. He supposed they would have to wait and see whether or not Grell was actually pregnant.

"You'd better invite me to the little one's birth! Yeheheheheh!" Undertaker called after Sebastian.

As much as Sebastian would like to avoid that, if Grell was pregnant, Undertaker could be their best option to help with the delivery. However that would happen. He sprinted out of London and back to the manor. Hopefully Grell would be feeling a little better. Once back, Sebastian found everyone in the bedroom with Grell, who was sitting up and smiling.

Ignoring everyone else, Sebastian made his way to Grell's side.

"Grell, how are you feeling?" he asked in concern.

Grell smiled. "Much better, darling. Where did you go? I woke up and everyone was here but you." Grell pouted.

Bard stepped up, nervously. "MeyRin told us he was ill, so we made 'im some soup an' tried ta make 'im more comfortable."

Finny sat on the bed holding his little dog and smiling. "I brought 'im the roses from the garden too!" He pointed to the vase of roses on the nightstand. Among the white, a lone red rose stood out in the middle.

MeyRin smiled. "Don't worry, Sebastian. I made the soup."

Sebastian was rather surprised.

"Thank you, all," he said sincerely. Sebastian turned back to Grell. "I apologize for not being here. MeyRin told me she….thought you were pregnant. I went to see Undertaker to ask if that was at all possible. He seems to think it might be." He really didn't want to get Grell's hopes up if it wasn't the case, but it was the only answer he had currently. The room went dead silent. Grell's eyes widened.

Bard and MayRin looked at each other and pulled Finny out the door. "Well, time ta go! Call if ya need anythin' else." Once they had left, Grell kept staring at Sebastian in shock.

"Grell…" Sebastian said, a little worried. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up Grell's hand in his own. Grell's bangs hid his eyes as he stayed silent. Sebastian was unsure what to do. Had he upset Grell? Sebastian was sure Grell would have been ecstatic.

"Grell?" he asked softly.

"If I told you it was possible..." He let the question hang for a moment to sink in. "...Would you leave...?"

Sebastian was shocked.

"Grell…Why would you think that?" he asked. Grell looked out the window.

"You didn't ask for this much baggage, Sebastian... I don't want to burden you with something you don't want..." Grell touched his stomach briefly then pulled his fingers away. Sebastian hooked a finger gently under Grell's chin and turned his head so he could look into his eyes.

"Grell, I love you. I am not leaving you. This is certainly a surprise, but I'm not upset with you," he replied, gently caressing his cheek.

Grell's eyes clouded with small tears. "Y-You're not mad that I didn't tell you?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"I do wish you would have told me, but I'm not mad," he said. Sebastian normally would have been, but with Grell - after everything - he couldn't.

Grell let the tears slip and he lay his hand on Sebastian's. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Sebastian insisted. He used the fingers of his other hand to gently wipe away Grell's tears.

Grell smiled and leaned his forehead against Sebastian's. "You really want me to do it? I can..." he swallowed the lump in his throat. "...abort... if it's too much too fast." And he meant it. As much as he wanted a child, as happy as he truly was to finally become a mother; he would give it all up in a heartbeat for Sebastian.

"No! It isn't too much, Grell," Sebastian replied in surprise. He stroked Grell's hair and kissed his cheek. "Do not abort unless you want to."

Grell let the rest of the tears flow. "You want to try that announcement again? I think I have a more suitable reaction." He smiled at Sebastian, his eyes sparkling. Sebastian chuckled.

"Grell…you are pregnant," he said, smiling. Grell tackled him laughing and squealing. "I'M GOING TO BE A MOMMY!"

Sebastian laughed and wrapped his arms around Grell.

"Congratulations, my love," he replied happily. Grell pressed his lips to Sebastian's.

"I can't thank you enough. You've made three of my dreams come true in less than 72 hours." Grell's eyes sparkled with excitement behind his glasses. Sebastian returned the kiss.

"No thanks are needed. If I couldn't do this much for you, what kind of lover would I be?" he inquired with a charming grin. Grell laughed and flicked his finger across Sebastian's nose playfully. Sebastian kissed Grell again and rubbed his back.

"Now I have even more reason to spoil you," he commented, sliding his hand to Grell's still flat stomach.

Grell blushed. "How do you figure that, honey?"

"You're pregnant," Sebastian said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you have cravings and other side effects. I want to make sure you feel good throughout the pregnancy despite them."

Grell smiled. "Are you still going to think I'm cute when I'm huge and cranky?"

Sebastian smiled back.

"Of course. You'll always be cute," he replied, giving Grell a kiss. Grell blushed and lay his head on Sebastian's chest, sighing. Sebastian wrapped his arms more securely around Grell.

"Do you hope it's a girl or boy?" he asked after a moment.

"I don't care. As long as you aren't going anywhere and love me, I will be happy with either." Grell slid his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "I hope it'll have your hair."

Sebastian smiled.

"As long as it has your lovely eyes," he replied. That made him wonder, though, whether their child would be more reaper or demon. Grell smiled showing off his sharp teeth. He noticed Sebastian wonder and the smile dropped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was merely wondering whether it will be more reaper or more demon," Sebastian said with a reassuring smile. It honestly didn't matter to him, but it was still something that would be important.

Grell tapped his chin then smiled. "Demon."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"You think so? Well, whatever our child turns out to be, I'm sure they will be very powerful," he said. "And if we have a girl, she'll be as beautiful as you."

Grell nodded. "I'm half demon, you are full demon; ergo, more demon than reaper." He leaned closer, smiling. "And a boy will be as handsome as you, darling."

Sebastian grinned and kissed Grell passionately. He removed his gloves and ran his fingers through Grell's hair, while pulling him closer with his other hand. Grell moaned into Sebastian's mouth, pushing himself up to lay on top of him. Sebastian ran his hand down Grell's back and down to his ass. He gave it a playful squeeze as he deepened the kiss. Grell squeaked and, involuntarily, bucked his hips into Sebastain's. Sebastian growled and ground his hips against Grell's in response. He bit lightly on Grell's bottom lip and stroked his thigh.

Grell pushed Sebastian back and sat on his hips, smirking. He walked his fingers up Sebastian's chest tantalizingly. Sebastian smirked and ground his hips up again.

"Having fun, Grell?" he asked, squeezing his ass once more.

"Maybe... Are you?" Grell arched his back as he leaned down closer to Sebastian.

"I am," Sebastian replied, leaning up to nip at Grell's neck.

"Hehe." Grell licked Sebastian's lips seductively. Sebastian growled and licked a stripe up Grell's neck. He slid a hand down the back of Grell's pants with a smirk.

Grell smiled, blushing. "Getting mischievous, are we, darling?"

"Consider it repayment for the teasing earlier," Sebastian replied, kissing Grell's neck.

"Are you going to punish me? Have I been naughty, Sebas-chan?" Grell slides his tongue across the points of his teeth teasingly. Sebastian smirked.

"I might, but is it really punishment if you like it?" he asked. Without warning he slapped Grell's ass.

Grell jumped with a squeak. "Want me to act?"

Sebastian leered.

"No," he replied. Sebastian flipped them over so he was hovering over Grell. He stripped out of his tailcoat and vest before leaning down to whisper in Grell's ear. "You won't need to act."

Grell squirmed beneath Sebastian, his hair flowing like a river under him. Sebastian removed Grell's vest and quickly unbuttoned Grell's shirt. He ground their hips together as he leaned down to flick his tongue over Grell's nipple. Grell moaned and gripped Sebastian's hips. Sebastian blew on it and then turned his attention to the other side. He unbuttoned Grell's trousers and pushed them down. Sebastian sat up and worked the rest of Grell's clothes off and then his own. Grell lay fully exposed and waiting, his eyes begging.

Sebastian smirked.

"Roll over," he told Grell as he retrieved the jar of oil. He remembered what Bard had said earlier, and with a thought the room was sound-proof. Grell looked confused at first but did as he was told. Sebastian lifted Grell's hips and the coated his fingers in the oil. Once satisfied he set the jar on the side table.

"Spread your legs, Grell," Sebastian purred. Grell did so, feeling fairly vulnerable on his hands and knees. Sebastian leaned over Grell and placed gentle kisses along the back of neck. As he did so he began teasing Grell's entrance. Grell hisses at the teases as his hips wiggled. "I guess...this is what I get for being naughty, huh?"

Sebastian chuckled and continued to tease him, pushing his finger in just a little and pulling it back out.

"Of course. Those who are naughty must be punished," he said, reaching around Grell and pinched one of his already abused nipples. "It's also rather fun teasing you."

Grell whimpered. He turned his head to look at Sebastian, a lewd sparkle in his eyes. "Are you going to be cruel? Or just slow?"

Sebastian pushed his finger in all the way and pressed against his sweet spot.

"What do you think?" he asked, repeating the move with his second finger. Grell's eyes widened and he bit down on the sheets, muffling his cry of pleasure.

"Ah, ah, Grell. I want to hear you scream," Sebastian chided, pushing in a third. "I might take pity on you if you beg."

Grell dropped the sheets from his mouth, puncture holes riddling the cloth, and lets out a bliss-induced scream. Sebastian growled in arousal.

"You have the best screams," he crooned in Grell's ear. "Now beg." Sebastian teased his sweet spot mercilessly. Grell panted, a stream of saliva dripping from his open mouth. "P-pl-please! Sebastian~"

Sebastian smirked.

"Please what? You'll need to be more specific if I'm to please you," he taunted.

"Ugh... Please, Se-Sebastian... Pleasure me...!" Grell's back arched with every touch. Sebastian decided that was good enough.

"Very well," he replied. Sebastian removed his fingers, and slicked himself up. He flipped Grell over, lifted his legs, and began to push into him. Grell had barely caught his breath before he was filled again. He gripped the sheets mercilessly as he moaned. Sebastian placed Grell's legs at his waist and gripped his hips. He began thrusting in earnest.

"You're beautiful, Grell," Sebastian grunted. Grell's eyes were half-lidded as he smiled, his red bangs bouncing against his face. Sebastian kissed him hungrily and sped up his thrusts. Grell was the only one ever able to get him this hot and bothered. Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed back, his hips crashing against Sebastian's with every thrust. Sebastian worked his hand between them and began stroking Grell in rhythm with his thrusts. He licked Grell's lips and growled in pleasure. Grell's eyes rolled closed and his body shuddered as he whimpered, screamed, and writhed beneath Sebastian. Sebastian leaned down and bit the mark he'd left last time. He lifted one of Grell's legs high and thrust deeper. Grell moaned and screamed louder and louder with every thrust, gripping the sheets tighter and tighter.

"Ugh...Sebastian!"

"That's it. Cum for me, Grell," Sebastian coaxed. He thrust and stroked Grell faster. Grell curled in on himself whimpering as he reached his climax. His back arched and his nails ripped the sheets as he released. "Sebastian!"

"Grell!" Sebastian growled as he too was pushed over the edge. He panted as he slowly came down from his high and, as gently as possible, pulled out. Sebastian lowered Grell's legs and lay beside him. Grell panted into the mattress, his grip on the sheets loosening.

He turned his head to look at Sebastian. "Hehe... Guess I'll...have to get pregnant...more often...if you're going to treat me like that, Sebas-chan... hehe."

Sebastian chuckled and looked back at him.

"Maybe so; though maybe we should wait and see how this one turns out, hm?" he replied, taking Grell's hand in his own. Sebastian wasn't sure how safe this pregnancy would be. This was all new territory and he didn't want Grell to become hurt…or worse.

Grell nodded chuckling. "What? You don't want a big family, darling? Ehehehe."

Sebastian leaned over and kissed Grell.

"I have no issues with a big family. If all goes well, that would be wonderful. I am merely concerned for your health," he said, stroking his thumb over the top of Grell's hand.

"Why? What do you think will happen to my health?" Grell sat up, propping himself up on one hand. Sebastian shook his head and rolled onto his side to face Grell.

"I don't know, that is the problem. There are many unknowns. Do not worry, though, Grell. I will take care of that," he replied with a slight chuckle. Sebastian reached over to brush his fingers through Grell's hair.

Grell leaned into the touch purring softly. "I'm not worried, darling, as long as I have you to protect me, I'll never get hurt."

Sebastian smiled and kissed him.

"I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy," he promised, giving Grell an adoring look.

Grell smiled. "Then you have nothing to fear, either, darling." He leaned his forehead against Sebastian's. Sebastian rested his hand on Grell's hip.

"Would you like to pick a nursery tomorrow? You can decorate it however you wish. I will get anything you want," he suggested. He didn't want to think about things that _might_ happen. This was an amazing thing.

Grell gasped, his hands clasped together. "Really?! Oh, Sebas-chan, that would be great!"

Sebastian grinned.

"I'm glad you're so excited," he said. Sebastian loved seeing Grell so happy. Grell slid out of the bed and wrapped the red coat around himself. He made his way into the bathroom and started the water. Sebastian sat up, then got out of bed and stood by the door.

"Do you need assistance?" he asked. Sebastian didn't want Grell to strain himself. Though maybe he was being a little over-protective. The red coat dropped off Grell's shoulder as he shook his head, reviling more ivory skin.

"It's just a bath, darling. I shouldn't need assistance with a bath till three months."

"Very well. I am going to check on the servants. They seemed rather shocked by the news," Sebastian replied. He found his clothes and dressed quickly. Sebastian made sure to neaten his hair and removed the sound-proofing (for now) before he headed out.

"Have fun, dear." Grell dropped the coat and slid into the hot water sighing.

Sebastian wondered where the servants had gotten too. Probably in the kitchen again. He made his way downstairs and to the kitchen. When he didn't find them there he was mildly surprised. Sebastian searched the entire manor and headed outside when he saw the carriage, driven by Bard, pulling up in the driveway.

Bard waved. "Oi! Sebastian!" He pulled the carriage to a stop and jumped down, MayRin, Finny and Tanaka pilled out, arms full of boxes. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"What were you four doing?" he asked. MeyRin and Finny ran up to Sebastian smiling.

"We were shopping for the baby, yes we were!"

"Oh?" Sebastian replied, his other eyebrow joining his first. "…I appreciate it. May I see what you bought?"

Finny nodded, his little dog obediently at his side. "Since we di'n't know if it was a boy or a girl, we got yellow fabrics." He opened one of the boxes to reveal a yellow baby blanket.

Sebastian had to stop himself from chuckling. Grell would have probably preferred a red blanket for their child. He would change it if Grell requested.

"Thank you. I'm sure Grell will love it," Sebastian said, taking the box. Bard wrapped an arm around Sebastian's shoulders as the others took the boxes inside. "Well done, Sebastian! Ta tell the truth, I didn't think you would e'vr be a family guy."

Sebastian picked up Bard's arm and removed it from his shoulders with a look of distaste.

"Grell is an exception," he said. Sebastian turned and headed inside.

"It still counts." Bard followed. MeyRin, Finny and Tanaka had lined up all the boxes on the dining room table, now placing baby blue and baby pink coloured bows on each. Sebastian placed his fingers against his forehead and sighed. Really?

"If I may ask, what else did you purchase?" Sebastian inquired.

"You'll just hav' to wait till Grell opens them, yes you will." MayRin smiled. "Keeping it a surprise is half the fun!"

Sebastian grimaced.

"I suppose," he replied. Hopefully whatever they bought wasn't too awful.

"Ohh! What's all this?" Grell came prancing down the stairs in his usual attire, except his vest was left open. Sebastian turned to face his lovely red reaper.

"Grell, they have bought gifts for the baby," he explained. Grell's face beamed. "Ohh yay!" He hovered over the table. "Do I have to wait to open them?"

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at the servants.

"Well?" he asked them.

MayRin shook her head. "No, no, you can open 'em now if you want to. Unless, Sebastian wants you to wait, that is." Grell turned to Sebastian, his yellow-green eyes sparkling behind his red frames. Sebastian chuckled.

"You can open them, Grell," he said. Sebastian couldn't deny his beautiful lover. Grell smiled and sat down on the table, his legs crossed. He reached for the box next to him and carefully opened it but stopped and looked at Sebastian.

"What are you doing way over there?" Grell snapped his fingers and pointed next to himself. Bard, MayRin and Finny all tensed. No one but the young master had had the guts to order Sebastian where to go. Their eyes jumped from the angry red-head to Sebastian. Sebastian raised an eyebrow but walked over to Grell. He wrapped his arm around his waist.

"I'd appreciate a "please" next time, my love," Sebastian commented, smirking slightly.

Grell dropped his head. "Sorry, darling." Finny breathed a sigh of relief.

Bard crossed his arms. "Glad we don' have ta clean up another body afta that." He muttered to himself. Sebastian gave Bard a deathly glare before turning back to Grell.

"It is fine. Please, open your presents," he urged with a smile. Grell smiled again and finished opening the box. He giggled as he pulled out a baby's nightgown in red.

"You've no idea how long we had to search for a red one. Everyone only had white, yes they did," MeyRin said with a smile. Grell thanked them and folded it neatly at his side as Finny (and his dog) relieved him of the box. Sebastian smiled and rubbed Grell's back. It was turning out better than he expected already.

Grell pointed to one just out of his reach. "Sebas-chan, can you hand me that one please?"

"Of course," Sebastian replied. He picked up the box and handed it to Grell. "Here."

Grell took it with a smile, placing the baby blue bow in Sebastain's hair and chuckling. Sebastian huffed and removed the bow with an amused smile.

"Aww. It was so cute." Grell pouted as soon as the bow was gone. However he finished opening the box and pulled out a Teddy Bear with a red bow tied around its neck.

Finny pointed excitedly. "I picked that one out!" Grell smiled at the gardener's outburst. "How perfect, Finny!"

Sebastian smiled.

"I'm sure our child will love it," he said. Grell went through gift after gift, most containing toys and gender-neutral coloured clothing. After all of them had been opened, Grell felt like the luckiest woman alive.

"Thank you all for the wonderful gifts."

"I must say, I'm rather impressed. Thank you," Sebastian said with a smile. He couldn't help but be happy when Grell was. MayRIn, Finny, Tanaka and Bard saluted with a smile. "You're quite welcome, Sebastian!" "Oh oh oh."

Sebastian smiled at Grell.

"Shall we find a nursery to put these in?" he asked.

Grell smiled, holding onto the Teddy Bear. "Do you have one in mind?"

Sebastian held out his arm.

"I do. It will need redecorating, but otherwise I think it will work well," he replied. Grell took the arm and walked with Sebastian as the three servants gathered up the boxes. Sebastian led Grell upstairs and down a hallway before stopping outside a door. He opened it to reveal a nice sized, blue room with a large bay-window, with a cushioned bench, that looked out over the garden.

"After a change in décor, would this be suitable?" Sebastian inquired.

Grell gasped and stepped into the room, spinning. "Oh, Bassy! This is perfect!"

Sebastian smiled.

"It isn't too far from our room, either. I'm glad you like it," he said, watching Grell.

Grell looked out the window as he sat on the bench, rubbing his stomach lovingly. "It's perfect..." Directly below the window, one of the red rose bushes Finny had bought was in full bloom. Sebastian walked over and sat beside him. He took Grell's hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"You are going to be a wonderful mother, Grell," he commented.

Grell blushed and looked at Sebastian. "And you will make the best father, darling."

Being a father…it was such a strange concept to Sebastian. He had never considered it before. It was nice, but odd. He smiled at Grell.

"I love you," said Sebastian.

Grell smiled. "Prove it. Scream it to the world, Sebas-chan."

Sebastian leaned over.

"I love you, Grell," he whispered into his ear.

Grell raised an eyebrow. "Why did you whisper it to me? I wanted you to scream it to the world." He stuck his lower lip out, pouting.

Sebastian cupped Grell's face in his hands.

"Because you are my world," he replied.

Grell blushed. "Oh, Sebastian..."

Sebastian smiled and gave him a sweet kiss. Grell looked out the window again, admiring the red roses.

"You asked Finny to get those, didn't you?"

"I did," Sebastian replied, wrapping his arm around Grell's waist. Grell placed his hands on Sebastian's as they rested on his stomach. He leaned back against the demon's body. "Do you think our child will like the colour red?"

Sebastian smiled.

"I would not be surprised if they did," he said. "Would you be upset if they didn't?"

Grell chuckled. "Of course not. More red for me to love."

Sebastian laughed and kissed Grell's temple.

"You are amazing, Grell," he commented.

Grell looked up to meet Sebastian's gaze. "You think so?"

"I know so," Sebastian replied, kissing Grell's cheek. To him, Grell was everything. Grell blushed, a small giggle escaping his lips.

"You are as well, Bassy."

"Of course. I _am_ one Hell of a lover," Sebastian joked. He kissed Grell again and pulled him a little tighter to his side.

Grell laughed. "Of course you are! Otherwise you wouldn't hear me scream~." Grell winked. Sebastian chuckled.

"Very true," he agreed. Grell stood and walked back to their room, tossing his coat and vest onto the bed and unbuttoning his shirt. Sebastian followed closely.

"Is there anything you need, Grell?" he asked. Grell let his shirt drop from his shoulders, his bowtie falling with it.

He turned to face Sebastian. "Just you cuddling me alllll night long."

Sebastian smiled.

"That can certainly be arranged," he replied, beginning to undress. Grell walked into the bathroom and shut the door. When he came back out, a red silk nightgown flowed over his figure, the sweetheart neckline giving just a peek of his flawless chest. Sebastian had unbuttoned his own shirt by that point. He walked over to Grell and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You are beautiful, Grell," Sebastian commented, kissing him sweetly.

Grell blushed. "You like it? I brought it from my home in the Reaper realm. It's my favorite nightgown."

Sebastian frowned slightly.

"The Reaper realm? When did you go there?" he asked.

"A little while ago. I snuck away to get it and some others..." Grell's smile faulted. "Are you mad at me?"

Sebastian sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not mad, per-say. I do wish you had brought me or Undertaker with you. Why did you feel you had to sneak off?" he replied.

Grell looked down, ashamed. "I wanted you to be surprised... I even got some more of my corsets for you."

Sebastian cupped Grell's face in his hands.

"I appreciate the thought, Grell. I just want you to be safe. If you must go back there, please go with Undertaker. I want you to be safe," he said. "Though…I must say, I am now looking forward to seeing you in those corsets." Sebastian smirked.

Grell smiled, giggling. "Ok, I'll take the old man with me next time."

"Good," Sebastian replied with a smile. He kissed Grell's cheek and then went back to undressing. Grell walked over to the bed and layed on his side, waiting and enjoying the view. Sebastian smirked sexily and finished undressing so that he was only in his underwear. He climbed in on the other side of the bed and spooned up behind Grell. Grell scotched against Sebastian's front, placing his lover's hands on his stomach. "Mmmm, I love you, Sebastian."

Sebastian kissed his shoulder.

"I love you too, Grell," he said, gently rubbing Grell's stomach. Grell sighed and soon drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face. Sebastian smiled and buried his nose in Grell's hair. Things were turning out so well.

Outside, a pair of eyes were fixed on Sebastian and his lover. One black eye... and one white eye watched them.

_††_

~Three months Later~

Grell woke up with a groan, his belly about 5 times the normal size. "Ugh... Sebastian..."

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked over at Grell.

"Yes, Grell? Are you alright?" he asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, just sore." Grell sat up and attempted to stretch, his spine popping. "Ah..." Grell looked down at his belly smiling. Sebastian smiled in relief. He kissed Grell's cheek then leaned down to kiss his belly.

"Would you like a massage, love?" he asked, looking at Grell lovingly.

Grell smiled and pushed the straps of his nightgown off his shoulders, letting it fall around his expanded waist. "That would be heavenly~, darling."

Sebastian shifted so he could reach Grell's back and began by rubbing his shoulders. He worked slowly down to his back and made sure to massage every inch.

"You are stunning, Grell," he murmured, using his thumbs to massage his lower back extra deep. Grell moaned, loving the massage. Since he had gotten pregnant, Sebastian, Undertaker and he had retrieved all his things from his home in the Reaper Realm and they had redecorated the nursery. "Oh, Bassy~. You're fingers are magic..."

Sebastian chuckled and continued with the massage.

"Would you care for some breakfast, Grell? I'll make whatever you wish," he offered as he finished with the massage.

Grell moaned, rubbing his stomach. "Oh I don't care, darling..."

Sebastian kissed Grell tenderly before he got up. He dressed and neatened his hair and left the room. He made quick work of breakfast and brought it up to Grell.

"I will be heading out to get you more maternity wear. Is there any style in particular you would like?" asked Sebastian.

Grell smiled. "Anything in red, dear, you know me. Can I go this time? Please?" Grell's eyes pleaded like a puppy. Sebastian sighed.

"It isn't safe, Grell. There is always a chance we would run into other reapers. If you weren't pregnant I know you would be able to protect yourself, but you _are_ pregnant," Sebastian replied. He hated saying no to Grell, but it was to keep him safe.

Grell pouted. "That's hardly fair. I'd be with you."

Sebastian shook his head.

"I am sorry, but I don't want to risk it," he said. Sebastian didn't know what he would do if he lost Grell and their child. "I'll be back soon. I love you." He turned and headed for the door.

Grell grabbed his hand. "Wait."

Sebastian stopped and turned.

"Yes?" he replied with a smile.

Grell pulled his hand to rest it on his belly. "Feel." A small kick was felt beneath Sebastian's hand. Sebastian grinned.

"That is amazing," he said. Sebastian felt a sudden rush of affection and pulled Grell close. He kissed him lovingly. Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and Sebastian could feel the baby moving and turning in Grell's belly as the two held each other. Sebastian broke the kiss after a few moments and rested his forehead against Grell's.

"I love you. Both of you," he smiled.

Grell smiled, cupping Sebastian's cheek. "We love you too, darling. Forever."

Sebastian kissed Grell again, then pulled away. He didn't want to leave now, but Grell was outgrowing his dresses and needed new ones.

"I will be back as soon as possible," Sebastian promised.

Grell humph'ed. "Fine. We'll be waiting."

Sebastian gave him and final kiss on the cheek and left. He honestly did feel bad for not allowing him to come, but it was worth it to know Grell was safe. Grell sighed and sat back on the bed, talking to his unborn child. "You sure take a lot out of me, little guy." He stood again and called MeyRin to help get dressed. Lately he needed help with almost everything.

Three months pregnant with an over-protective demon lover certainly had its disadvantages. Grell paced in front of the windows in the ballroom, Finny and MeyRin were cleaning and noticed the reaper's discomfort.

"Are you alright, mi'lady?" MeyRin inquired, coming to stand beside Grell as she polished a vase.

Grell grumbled. "Ugh, it's just not fair, MeyRin! Bassy gets to go out and I have to stay in." Grell crossed his arms and pouted. MeyRin handed the polished vase off to Finny, who filled it with flowers and water, and placed her hand on Grell's shoulder.

"Mi'Lady, you know Sebastian is just making sure you're safe, he is."

"Yes, but it's maddening being cooped up like this! He doesn't even want me to go shopping with him for my own clothes!" Grell stomps his foot, agitated.

"Aw, it's alright, Grell. He's doin' it out of love for you." Finny placed the flower-filled vase on a table and came to stand by Grell and MeyRin. Grell's mood lightened only slightly.

"True, Finny. However," Grell smiled wide, a mischievous grin playing on his lips. "Dear Bassy said nothing about me going to the garden!" Grell turned and walked as fast as his pregnant body would allow.

MeyRin and Finny smiled at each other. "It's impossible to keep 'im tied down, yes it is."

"Should I go out with him?" Finny asked the bespecled maid. MeyRin waved her hand.

"Naw, let him have some freedom from us all. Besides, he's only in the garden, yes he is. Nothin' could 'appen without us knowin'."

Grell stepped out into the garden and breathed in deeply at the fresh air.

"Finally." Grell wondered in and out of the hedges and rose bushes, running his ungloved fingers across the leaves and petals he passed. He stopped to smell a newly bloomed rose when a hand gripped him around the mouth and another held deadly black claws to his throat. Grell's eyes widened and he instinctively held his arms in front of his belly. A deep and dangerous voice spoke from behind him.

"Do as you are told, and I won't have to kill you." Grell nodded once and allowed himself to be lead into the neighboring woods.

**Who is this mysterious man?! Why is he kidnapping Grell?! Next chapter coming soon. Sorry for the cliffhangers, you may all hate us now (as long as you keep reading that is. Hehe.) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, darlings. Ok first on the list, we are so sorry for the intense cliff-hanger last chapter. We decided we needed to be a little mean. So we hope you can forgive us and enjoy the 9****th**** chapter.**

Sebastian returned from town with many boxes of red dresses made by Nina. He hurried upstairs to show them to Grell.

"Grell, I brought you –" Sebastian opened the door and stopped mid-sentence when he saw the room was empty. He set the boxes down and checked the bathroom. Empty. Feeling a little worried, Sebastian rushed out of the bedroom and began checking the entire manor. Grell was nowhere to be found.

"Bardroy! MeyRin! Finnian!" he called out once he reached the foyer. They had to have seen Grell.

The three ran up to Sebastian. "Yes, sir?"

"Where is Grell?" Sebastian demanded.

"Last I saw 'im he told me an' Finny he was going to the garden, he was." MeyRin got a bad feeling. Should she and Finny have gone with Grell? Sebastian hurried out of the manor and to the garden. He searched the entire garden for Grell when a scent caught his attention.

"Another demon," Sebastian growled. His eyes flashed magenta in fury. Grell was gone and another demon had been here. A demon had snuck onto the premises and stolen Grell!

MeyRin, Finny and Bard all ran out to meet Sebastian. "Sebastian! Is he here?"

Sebastian whipped around.

"He was taken by another demon!" he snarled, demonic energy radiating from him. It was their fault Grell was gone.

MeyRin and Finny looked like they were about to cry. Bard's face got very serious and he ran back inside only to return with his own rifle and MayRin's pistols. He tossed MeyRin her weapons, who removed her glasses and caught them skillfully, and cocked his rifle. "Don' worry, Sebastian, we'll all help to get him back."

Sebastian was about ready to murder them, but he had bigger things to worry about.

"Stay here. I don't want to deal with any more of your screw-ups," he growled. With that, Sebastian turned and sprinted off in the direction of the scent. The three servants looked hurt but understood. They stayed as they were told.

Grell became increasingly more fearful the farther he was lead into the woods. His kidnapper took him through so many twists, turns and cutbacks that Grell couldn't remember which way home was anymore. Finally, his kidnapper stopped them and removed his hand from Grell's mouth. Grell's breathing shook in fear as he felt the man grip his hands behind his back.

"P-Please…I don't know what you want, but please don't hurt me. I'm with child…" Grell pleaded with his unseen abductor.

The voice huffed. "I have nothing against you, honey. You just so happen to be the leverage I need." Grell's eyes widened. This man was after Sebastian!

"What do you want with Sebastian?!"

The man chuckled. "So is that the name he was given? How vulgar."

The man pulled Grell back and pushed him against a tree, holding a black claw to his throat.

"Try to escape…" He let the threat hang.

Grell gulped and nodded. "Understood."

He may be a reaper, but he was a pregnant reaper. He could only run so fast. The man grunted and walked in front of Grell, reveling himself. He wore a frilled white shirt, black trousers, and knee-high black boots. He had messy, neck-length midnight black hair that was pulled back. But neither of those were what made Grell shudder. The man had one black eye and one pale white one. And the icy cold and merciless stare chilled him to the core.

"Who are you?" Grell tore his line of vision away from the haunting gaze.

The man bowed slightly. "Excuse me for not introducing myself, madam. I am the wolf demon, Izuar, lovely to make your acquaintance."

Grell swallowed hard. For a kidnapper he was awfully polite and genteel.

Grell nodded to him. "Grell Sutcliff. Nice to meet you?"

Izuar let out a howling laugh that was riddled with evil. "Oh I can assure you, Miss Sutcliff, it is not nice to meet me." He stepped closer to the red reaper. Grell tried to move away from the demon, the sense of pure evil and cruelty was overwhelming. Iuzar crowded Grell up against a tree and smirked. Swiftly, he picked Grell up bridal-style (since it was easier), and began to run. He would get to his hideout and keep Grell there until Sebastian showed up. Iuzar grinned maliciously. After Sebastian arrived he would have his fun. Grell whimpered slightly as he was picked up. The evil that oozed off this demon was sickening and Grell felt nauseated from it.

Iuzar sprinted out of the trees and along the outskirts of London. He eventually came to a farm and slowed down. Iuzar strolled around to the back of the house and used his powers to open the storm cellar. He walked down inside and let the doors shut behind him. It was dark and dank and smelled of mold. Iuzar grinned and dropped Grell to the floor.

"Welcome to your new home, Miss Sutcliff," Iuzar snickered. The red-head grunted as he landed. Grell held his hands to his stomach to feel for the baby. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a couple kicks.

He stood and glared at the demon. "How dare you! Just drop a pregnant lady. And here I thought you were a gentleman."

Iuzar raised an eyebrow.

"You thought wrong," he said simply. "Now, be good and go sit in the corner. I don't want to have to tie you up."

The fear returned as he did what was told of him. He struggled slightly to sit in the chair comfortably. Iuzar smirked.

"Who knew Sebastian would sink so low as to knock up a reaper," he commented. It was too rich! Iuzar would definitely be telling the rest of Hell when he got back. Grell tried not to let the words bother him as he stroked his belly. Iuzar grimaced.

"I'm actually surprised he didn't kill you the moment he found out. But then, maybe he went soft," he muttered. Iuzar walked over and smirked. "Then again, you are rather fetching. You might be worth a fuck if I killed the parasite."

Grell growled. "Don't even try."

Iuzar raised an eyebrow.

"You think you could stop me? Don't make me laugh," he smirked.

Grell held the demon's gaze, a snarl erupting from his throat. "You underestimate me because of my pregnancy. I am, after all, a Grim Reaper."

Iuzar wasn't fazed.

"I've killed your kind before. Easily," he replied. Iuzar gave him an eery smile. "I will certainly enjoy killing you, too, right in front of Sebastian."

Grell was determined to keep his fear hidden. "You can't kill Sebastian. He is stronger than you could ever hope to be!"

Iuzar snarled and gripped Grell by the throat.

"He will die! And do you know why? He will be too stricken with grief over your demise to fight back!" he snapped, releasing Grell with a shove. Grell grunted and held his belly protectively. 'No matter what, I can't let him hurt the baby.' Iuzar sneered.

"It will be amusing to see him break as I disembowel you right before his eyes. I wonder if he'll be excited to see his baby? I wouldn't imagine he would, it's bound to be ugly," he taunted. Iuzar planned to enjoy every minute of his revenge.

Grell tried to keep his temper under control but it was becoming increasingly hard. He allowed himself to focus on the baby's movements instead of Iuzar's words. Iuzar produced a knife from his sleeve.

"I think I'll leave it outside as a present," he chuckled, advancing on Grell. Grell's eyes widened in fear and he backed into the corner, moving his belly away from Iuzar.

"Please, don't! I'm begging you! I'll do anything! Don't hurt my baby!" Tears started to flow from Grell's terrified eyes. Iuzar gave an indifferent shrug.

"You don't have anything I want," he replied with a grin. Grell's eyes went from pleading to rage as he stood and swung his Death Scythe at Iuzar's throat.

"In that case, if you want my baby, you'll have to go through me." Grell's entire demeanor changed as he started the motor of his Scythe. Iuzar was a little shocked, though it didn't last long. His eyes flashed magenta. Growling emitted from every dark corner of the room. Several large, black, snarling wolves stalked out from the shadows.

"I would back up, if I were you, Miss Sutcliff," Iuzar said calmly.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my baby." Grell stood his ground, unafraid. A wolf lunged from behind, snapping at Grell's ankles as Iuzar backed away. The other wolves began to surround the reaper, their eyes changing to demonic magenta.

With the far reach of his weapon and the ripping power, Grell easily fended off the attacks with minimal scratches. Now that he was protecting something precious to him, he was even more deadly than usual. He glared at Iuzar as he stepped in the pool of blood surrounding him and ripped the sides of his dress to allow free movement. He pointed his Death Scythe at Iuzar and snarled threateningly. "You're next."

Iuzar snapped his fingers and more wolves seemed to melt from the shadows.

"I have more underlings at my disposal," he said. "These ones won't be so easy to kill." He pulled out a second knife. The wolves growled at Grell, their eyes glittering intelligently.

Grell started his Scythe again, ready to put up a bloody and merciless fight. "Neither will I."

The wolves lunged at Grell from all sides.

"Won't you be a good girl and sit down? This would be a lot easier for you," Iuzar sighed in annoyance.

Grell snarled. "So you can kill my baby when Sebastian is here?" He lunged for the wolves and easily killed them till he felt a tight pressure in his lower pelvis. He froze. He felt it again. Iuzar took the opportunity of Grell's momentary distraction to appear behind him. He hit Grell against the back of his neck, hard.

"You should have listened to me," Iuzar growled. Grell gasped and his eyes slid shut as he fell, hands wrapped around his belly. Iuzar shook his head. That was ridiculous and a waste of effort. He knelt down and pressed a hand to Grell's belly. Iuzar would have fun cutting him open.

Sebastian had followed the demon's scent all the way to a farm on the outskirts of London. It smelled strongly of death and blood. He growled and followed the scent inside the house first. The entire home was a massacre. The family had been torn apart and everything was coated in blood.

Sebastian frowned. This looked like the handiwork of someone he knew. If it was who he was thinking…He snarled and tore outside and sprinted to the back of the house. This was where Grell was. He could smell his fear over the stench of the other demon. Sebastian ripped the doors to the storm cellar off their hinges and stormed inside. When he got down into the cellar he froze.

"Iuzar!" Sebastian snarled. Iuzar looked up, a sinister smile twisting his lips as he pushed on Grell's stomach again.

"Ah, Sebastian. Come to join in on the fun, have we?"

Sebastian growled.

"Get away from him," he demanded, his nails turning into claws and his fangs lengthening. That bastard would pay for taking Grell.

Iuzar smirked and slid a claw across Grell's enlarged belly, a small slice producing a trickle of blood. "Don't you know that affections just hinder your motives?"

Sebastian snarled and transformed fully. He ran at Iuzar and swiped at him with his claws.

Iuzar dodged the attack and smirked. "No stronger than the last time we met. You'll have to do better than that if you are to protect your disgusting lover. I, on the other hand, have gotten much stronger." Iuzar flexed his arms. Sebastian sneered.

"You merely gained back what you lost. I beat you to a bloody mess last time and I'll do it again," he growled. Sebastian jumped up, rebounded of the ceiling, and dove towards Iuzar, claws outstretched. Iuzar moved to the side and hit Sebastian from above, driving Sebastian's body into the ground.

"As you can see, I have gained even more than that. Heh, pitiful."

"That's what you think!" Sebastian flipped them and punched Iuzar in the gut, then began rapid fire punches to his face. Iuzar grunted and was only able to block one of the hits and push himself away. He whipped the blood from the corner of his mouth with a chuckle.

"Seems I've under-estimated you. She'd better be a great fuck, otherwise you would've backed down by now!" Iuzar transformed, his body emitting more power than Sebastian had ever seen before. Sebastian growled and let his own demonic energy surge. He picked up the dead body of one wolves and flung it at Iuzar. Sebastian flickered out of sight and re-appeared behind Iuzar.

Iuzar swung his arm and hit Sebastian in the neck, sending him flying into the wall, deep scratches evident where he was hit.

"How predictable. After all these millennia you're still just a clueless kid who got lucky."

Sebastian stood and cracked his neck back and forth before grinning.

"Hardly," he replied. He tackled Iuzar's legs and brought him down hard enough to leave an imprint of him in the ground. Sebastian clawed his stomach, leaving long gashes.

"You really shouldn't be taunting your superiors," he sneered. Iuzar kicked Sebastian off himself and attacked; his claws ripping through Sebastian's arm.

"I am your superior! You are simply a flea that needs disposing of!" Iuzar gripped Sebastian's neck, his claws digging into the flesh. Sebastian knocked him off with his wing, not caring about the fact he now had scratches on his throat. He tackled Iuzar again and smashed his head against the ground.

"If I'm a flea, then what does that make the one who loses to said flea?" he growled, slashing Iuzar's face. Sebastian was done playing, he would kill Iuzar off this time.

Iuzar smirked and flipped them, his hand moving to plunge into Sebastian's chest. "I hope you hadn't planned on seeing your disgusting baby!"

Sebastian gripped his wrist.

"I hope you hadn't planned on seeing Hell again!" he snarled and, with a good yank, tore off Iuzar's arm. Sebastian flung the arm aside and pushed Iuzar off him. He gripped Iuzar by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Any last words, mutt?" Sebastian smirked.

Iuzar smirked and snapped his fingers, wolves surrounding an unconscious Grell and readying to attack. "Too late." Iuzar snapped his fingers again and the wolves lunged.

Sebastian roared and snapped Iuzar's neck. He dropped the body and began tearing through the wolves.

"No!" he screamed, trying to get to Grell. Grell groaned, reaching up to rub the bump on the back of his skull. Sebastian ripped apart the last of the wolves and stopped in front of Grell.

"Grell," he said, so relieved the wolves hadn't gotten to him.

Grell's eyes opened slowly at the sound of Sebastian's voice. "S-Sebastian...? Is that you?"

Sebastian scooped Grell into his arms.

"Everything is alright, Grell. You can relax," he murmured, stepping over the bodies as he headed for the exit.

Grell gripped Sebastian's shirt. "Sebastian... I had...contractions..."

Sebastian froze, then hurried out of the cellar.

"I'll bring you to Undertaker. He will check to make sure everything is fine," he replied. Sebastian pelted full speed towards London. Grell held his belly and tried to feel the baby move, but didn't.

It didn't take very long to reach Undertaker's shop. Sebastian burst through the doors.

"Undertaker! Grell needs your help!" he shouted. Absent of his usual giggles and tricks, Undertaker pushed out of a coffin and hurried over.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Grell said he had contractions," Sebastian explained.

"Put him down over here," Undertaker gestured to a coffin. Sebastian set Grell down on the lid. Grell turned his head to look at Undertaker. "I was kidnapped... I just want to make sure the little one is alright..."

Undertaker glared a bit at Sebastian before inspecting Grell. He cleaned the cut on Grell's belly and covered it with some gauze. Sebastian watched anxiously as Undertaker then began gently pressing on Grell's belly and then putting his ear to it.

"Well, good news, my dear. Everything is going to be fine. It was just reacting to the stress is all," Undertaker explained. "I would advise no more stress and to relax as much as possible. You don't want to give birth too early now, ehehehe."

Grell breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God." Grell looked at Sebastian, smiling.

Undertaker turned to Sebastian.

"I'll talk with you later, but right now you should bring her home," he said, clearly not happy. Sebastian nodded and picked Grell up again.

"Let us return home, Grell," he told him, voice a little quieter than usual. Sebastian left the Undertaker's shop and headed towards the manor.

Grell looked up at Sebastian. "What's wrong, darling? You heard him, both I and the baby are fine."

Sebastian couldn't answer. They arrived back at Phantomive Manor quickly and Sebastian immediately brought Grell to their room. He set Grell gently on the bed.

Grell grabbed Sebastian's tie and pulled him close. "Sebastian..."

Sebastian dropped to his knees in front of Grell.

"I am so sorry, Grell…This is all my fault," he said in a strangled voice. Grell looked at him, clearly shocked.

"Sebastian, stop. No it's not! I was the one who went out without your permission and alone." Grell knelt down in front of Sebastian and cupped his cheeks to make Sebastain look at him. "This was NOT your fault."

Sebastian grabbed Grell's hands.

"It is. I kept you cooped up in here! If I had let you come with me more often…I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you and our child," he insisted. Sebastian wasn't sure if he should be surprised at the fact he could feel tears at the corners of his eyes.

"If I had lost you both…you are my everything and I almost lost you because I was too controlling."

Grell pulled Sebastian close, holding his head. "Oh, Sebastian..."

Sebastian didn't know what to do. He had never been in love before and obviously he couldn't handle it. Sebastian knew he was over-protective but he didn't know how else to be with someone so precious to him. Had he lost Grell and their child he would have happily let Iuzar kill him.

Grell gently placed his lips over Sebastian's. "Don't blame yourself, Sebastian... It's not your fault."

Sebastian stood them both up, wrapped his arms around Grell, and pulled him as close as possible.

"I love you, Grell," he murmured, burying his face in Grell's neck. "I don't understand why you love me though. I've caused you to die once, and you and our child almost died this time."

Grell looked up at Sebastian, tears in his eyes. "Sebastian, I love you and nothing in any world will change that."

Sebastian kissed Grell cheek and then his lips. He didn't deserve such a wonderful, beautiful person, but he would keep Grell as long as he was allowed to, forever if possible.

Grell smiled at the kisses. "Sebastian? Who was he...?" Grell pushed Sebastian away just enough to look into his red eyes.

Sebastian sighed.

"Demons have to earn their rank in Hell. Iuzar was older than I, so he believed he should have gotten the position without fighting me. We fought anyway, and I won. Iuzar lost enough power to be considered lower than even the Lower Class demons," he explained.

Grell smiled and wiggled his hips. "Oooh, Bassy, and here I thought you were strong now. Hehe."

Sebastian chuckled.

"I have improved since then," he commented. Sebastian caressed Grell's cheek. "But you make me even stronger."

Grell blushed and leaned into Sebastian's hand. "You will make the perfect father, Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian kissed him.

"And you the perfect mother, Grell Sutcliff."

Grell reached up and whipped a tear from under his glasses. They heard a soft but strong knock at the door. Sebastian kissed Grell's cheek and went to answer the door. MeyRin, Finny and Bard all stood there, each holding a letter.

"H're, Sebastian, our resignations... If we can't help protect Grell, how can we be of any use to your child?" All three held out their separate letters to Sebastian.

Grell walked up to them. "No! Don't leave! It wasn't your faults, any of you!"

Sebastian sighed.

"You may stay. I apologize for earlier. I was worried," he said. Sebastian was a little disappointed in himself. The three looked up at Sebastian, disbelief riddling their faces.

"Really? You aren't mad at us?"

"No. I'm not mad," Sebastian affirmed. He would probably regret it later, but he would allow them to stay.

Each servant bowed with a smile to Sebastian then to Grell. "We promise to keep a better eye on Grell and the baby from now on, sir!" Grell giggled.

Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, good," he replied, just barely holding back from rolling his eyes. Grell rubbed his belly and noticed Finny was staring.

He grinned and turned toward the blonde. "You wanna feel?" Finny blushed but nodded. Grell grabbed Finny's hand just in time for the baby to give a good kick. Finny giggled. "Wow! I felt 'im!"

Sebastian had to say he was relieved the baby was kicking. Even though the Undertaker had said everything was fine, having proof was nice. Grell grabbed MeyRin's hands too and let her feel. She giggled at the kicks then her brow furrowed and she felt again, this time with one hand on each side of Grell's stomach.

Grell's happiness faded. "What's wrong, dear?"

Sebastian frowned.

"What is it?" he asked. Was Undertaker wrong? Had something happened? MeyRin looked between the two, confused.

"You don't feel it?" Grell put his hands in the same place as MeyRin's, but shook his head.

"What am I not feeling?"

Sebastian moved closer.

"May I?" he asked Grell, gesturing to his belly. Maybe he'd be able to tell what was going on. Grell nodded.

"Of course, darling." Grell moved his hands out of Sebastian's way. Sebastian placed his hands on either side of Grell's belly and waited. It took a moment, then he felt it. Just to be sure Sebastian waited to feel it again. When it did his eyes widened in surprise.

"Two…I'm feeling two kicks at the same time," Sebastian said. Grell placed his hands next to Sebastian's and waited.

His eyes widened. "I thought that was hands and legs..."

MeyRin smiled fondly. "No, ma'am. You're carrying two, yes you are."

Sebastian smiled at Grell.

"We're having twins." He couldn't believe it. One child was miracle enough, but two?

Grell's hand flew to his mouth as the tears started falling. "T-twins..."

Sebastian was immediately worried.

"Grell, are you okay?" he asked. Maybe it was too much information on top of everything else. Or, more likely, Sebastian was worrying over nothing.

Grell grabbed Sebastian's shoulders and shook him with a significant amount of force. "TWINS, BASSY! TWINS!"

Sebastian was little shocked, but then he laughed.

"Amazing! You are amazing, Grell," he grinned, leaning in to kiss Grell lovingly. Grell hugged him tightly, his tears of joy staining Sebastian's white shirt.

"Two..."

By this time the servants had long since left the couple to their privacy. Sebastian wrapped his arms securely around Grell.

"I love you, Grell," he murmured. Grell cooed and snuggled closer to Sebastian. Sebastian lifted Grell into his arms and carried him back over to the bed. He set him down gently and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I think you ought to begin relaxing now. Would you like me to join you?" Sebastian said.

Grell smiled, removed his glasses and whipped his tears away. "Do you need to ask, darling?"

"I suppose I don't," Sebastian chuckled. It was then he realized he was still covered in blood. Sebastian grimaced and with a thought he was clean once more. He undressed and climbed into bed. Sebastian would have to hope the scars would disappear quickly.

Grell rubbed his belly, cooing and giggling. "I can feel them, Sebastian... Both of them..."

Sebastian settled on his side and reached over to rub Grell's belly as well.

"We will have to think of two names, now," he commented with a smile. Grell whipped a new tear away. "What do you think, darling?"

Sebastian thought for a moment.

"If we have a girl, I quite like the name Belladonna," he said. "I'm also fond of the names Azazel or Lucian for a boy. Have you been thinking of any names, love?"

Grell smiled. "I've been busy feeling kicks and getting kidnapped, darling."

He gave a little wink. "However, now that I think, for a girl, Esther or Josephine. And Nathan or Lucas for a boy."

Sebastian ignored the joke.

"Josephine is rather nice," he agreed. Grell turned, with some effort, and ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair. He chuckled softly. "It's interesting you suggested 'Belladonna'."

Sebastian tilted his head.

"Why?" he asked.

Grell smiled. "That was my mother's name." He linked his gaze with Sebastian's. Sebastian was surprised.

"Really? That's an interesting coincidence," he said.

Grell chuckled and nodded. "Indeed. After all, a Succubus should have a poisonous name." Grell snuggled into Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian kissed the top of Grell's head. He was truly the luckiest demon on Hell or Earth to have Grell and their children.

~~Two Months Later~~

Grell was in the garden clipping some fresh red roses for his and Sebastian's room; the three servants were keeping a close eye on him. Grell was now 5 months pregnant and looked about ready to burst. They would have to be on their toes and ready in case he went into labor.

Sebastian was preparing lunch in the kitchen. Grell's cravings had been strange at first, but he was used to them now and, despite being even more disgusted by human food, happily made whatever Grell requested. Sebastian wanted to hover around Grell constantly now that he was in his final month, but he didn't want to be too over-protective either. He sighed.

Finny walked in with some more wood for the stove. "Hey, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded.

"Hello, Finnian," he replied, placing the pickles on the peanut butter smeared sandwich.

Finny looked over Sebastian's shoulder and grimaced. "Ugh!"

Sebastian smirked.

"It is rather disgusting, but Grell requested it. I certainly hope he never asks me to make this again after the pregnancy," he commented with a chuckle.

Finny set the firewood down. "Good way to punish the kids, though." He gave a little giggle.

Sebastian grinned cheerily.

"Or you and the others," he replied. Sebastian plated the sandwich and headed out of the kitchen.

Finny gulped. "R-Right..." He ran out of the kitchen in terror.

Sebastian snickered and made his way out to the garden. He found Grell easily and smiled.

"Grell, there you are. I brought you lunch," he said, walking over. Grell smiled and grabbed the sandwich.

"Thanks, Bassy!" The disgusting sandwich disappeared quickly. Sebastian grimaced, but the smile returned quickly.

"How are you feeling, Grell? Are you enjoying the garden?" he asked. Grell licked his lips and smiled.

"Of course, the red roses are in full bloom!" He held up the freshly cut flowers.

Sebastian smiled and plucked one of the roses from Grell's bunch, removed the thorns, and tucked it into Grell's hair.

"Why don't we have the res put in a vase inside?" Sebastian suggested. Grell blushed and nodded. He turned to walk inside but froze, dropping the red blooms.

"Grell?" Sebastian asked worriedly, hurrying to Grell's side. "What is it?"

Grell's hand shook as he pulled up his dress. The red fabric was turning dark... "Sebastian... Either I just soiled myself or..."

Sebastian swore. Grell's water had broken. Grell's water had broken! Sebastian picked Grell up.

"I'm taking you to Undertaker's," he said, then added louder, "Everyone meet up at the Undertaker's shop!"

Without bothering to explain he dashed off with Grell. MeyRin slid her glasses up and grabbed Finny and Bard.

"Come on! They babies are coming!"

Grell gripped his belly and groaned. "Ow!"

"Hang on, Grell," Sebastian said. He sprinted into London and to Undertaker's shop.

"The babies are coming!" Sebastian shouted as he burst through the doors. Undertaker nearly ran out of the back room, wheeling a metal table in front of him.

"Put her on this," he said, placing several folded blankets at the top and bottom. Sebastian did as requested, placing Grell's head gently on one end and his legs up on the other.

"Relax, my dear, and take deep calming breaths," Undertaker instructed. Grell tried to but the pressure was building up in his pelvis, and with nowhere to go, the kids were getting agitated. Grell let out a pained groan, his hands gripping his belly tighter and tighter as the pain got worse.

"Sebastian, hold Grell's hand and keep her calm while I get the anesthetic," Undertaker ordered. Sebastian took Grell's hand in his own and gently stroked his hair.

"It will be fine, Grell. Breath in and out steadily," he urged. Undertaker quickly found what he was looking for and returned. He injected the anesthesia around Grell's belly and along the lines where he would make the insicions. Grell squeezed Sebastian's hand tightly.

Another contraction hit and Grell nearly broke Sebastian's hand. "OW!"

Sebastian's breath hitched. Damn that had hurt.

"My apologies, my dear, it will take a couple moments for it to kick in. Let me know when you feel a numbness in your abdominal region," Undertaker explained. He gathered all his tools, a bowl of water, and several towels.

Grell growled. "It feels like my pelvis is being ripped apart! Get them out!"

Sweat poured from Grell's forehead as the babies tried to find the exit. He gripped Sebastian's hand again, not as hard. Undertaker picked up his scalpel once he was sure he had given the anesthesia enough time to begin working. Sebastian moved to block Grell's line of sight as Undertaker began his work.

"Just breathe, Grell. Relax," he said in a soothing tone. Grell's breathing was quick and labored.

He reached up and grabbed Sebastian's bottom lip, pulling hard. "You relax!"

Sebastian wasn't quite sure how to respond to that but he managed to get his lip out of Grell's grip. He wanted to say that he was only trying to help, but he knew that was a horrible idea. Sebastian merely began stroking Grell's hair, hoping that would help. Grell was finally able to take a fairly deep breath. He looked down and saw the reason for the subsided pressure, Undertaker had opened him.

Suddenly wailing erupted into the air as Undertaker pulled out the first child. Sebastian watched as Undertaker set it on a towel and reached back into Grell. It was certainly a disturbing thing to watch. Undertaker lifted out the second infant and placed it on the second towel. This would have been much easier if he had had assistants. Undertaker began cleaning them both up. Grell finally relaxed when he heard the babies. His head fell to the side as he panted, his grip on Sebastian's hand releasing.

Undertaker wrapped them up and went back to Grell to stitch him back up. He made quick work of it and picked the babies back up and brought them over.

"Congratulations, you two. You have a healthy son and a healthy daughter," Undertaker grinned.

"Don't push yourself, my dear. Why don't you rest? You can see them when you wake," Undertaker said. Sebastian kissed Grell's forehead.

"Yes, please rest," he agreed.

Grell pouted. "I wanna see them now though." He whined but yawned.

"Grell, you just gave birth to twins, rest," Sebastian urged. Grell pouted but closed his eyes obediently.

Undertaker turned to Sebastian.

"Here, you should hold them," he said, placing them in Sebastian's arms. He then turned and began making Grell a little more comfortable. Sebastian's eyes widened as he looked down at the two bundled babies in his arms. He almost didn't believe what he was seeing. He was a father. A father! It hadn't really hit him before. Sebastian grinned. Grell moaned in his sleep as Undertaker moved him, but he didn't wake.

Sebastian wondered what they would look like. Would they have Grell's teeth and eyes? Would they have black hair or red? He could already sense demonic energy from them. Sebastian was curious as to if they would develop the smell all reapers had. How would they act? None of it truly mattered, though. He loved them.

The door to the Undertaker's shop creaked open and MeyRin peeked through. "Is it safe for all eyes, sir?" she whispered.

"Do come iiiin, all is well at the moment, ehehe," Undertaker snickered. Sebastian was too busy staring at his babies to actually notice them. MeyRin, Bard and Finny entered quietly; each held a red rose with two white roses and either a blanket, nightgown, or toy that they had bought earlier.

Sebastian finally noticed them and looked up.

"We have a son and daughter," he said and was unable to hold back a smile. MeyRin smiled, Finny let a quiet giggle pass his lips and Bard whipped at his eyes.

"Oh, Sebastian, congratulations."

Sebastian turned to face them fully.

"You may take a closer look, but be quiet," he told them. Undertaker watched from the corner, giggling away. All three gathered around, cooing. Grell moved in his sleep slightly.

Bard looked over and chuckled. "Tired, i'nt he."

"You'd be too. An' he didn't even hav' ta go through the whole thing." MeyRin looked at Grell, and smiled. Sebastian turned to look at Grell.

"He did very well. We managed to convince him to sleep before holding them, so I hope he wakes up soon," he said.

MeyRin turned back to Sebastian. "How did you manage that? I woulda thought he'd be the first to hold 'em, I did."

"He was too tired to argue much," Sebastian explained, grinning.

"I bet. They are gorgeous, Sebastian."

Sebastian inclined his head.

"Thank you. I'm sure Grell will be pleased to hear that when he wake," he replied.

Almost two hours later, Grell finally woke up. He moved to stretch but stopped short feeling his stitches tugging. "Mmm, Sebastian..."

Sebastian was at Grell's side immediately.

"Grell, how are you feeling?" he asked. Undertaker walked over and helped Grell prop himself up.

Grell gave a brief yawn and rubbed his eyes, moving his glasses out of the way. "I'll feel better when I can hold my son and daughter."

Sebastian smiled and held them out.

"Here," he said, "You did wonderfully, Grell."

Grell happily took both and held them close, the tears streamed down his cheeks. "They are beautiful..."

Sebastian gently wiped the tears away.

"They are," he agreed, smiling. Grell looked up and smiled seeing the three humans. He craned his neck to find Undertaker.

He smiled when he finally found the legendary reaper. "Thank you so much."

Undertaker grinned.

"It was no trouble at all, my dear. I'm happy to have been a part of the miracle of life for once," he said. Grell chuckled and turned to Sebastian.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I've always dreamed of being a mother, and you made it happen. I love you." An 'aww' erupted from everyone in the room.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you too, Grell. I would do anything to make you happy," he replied. A small tear ran down Grell's cheek as he kissed back.

"What are their names?" Finny spoke up. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at Finny, then looked back at Grell.

"Well. I believe we liked the name Belladonna for a girl. But we didn't make a decision for our son," he said.

Grell looked up and smiled. "Lucian. Belladonna and Lucian." He turned back when Belladonna squirmed and stuck her thumb into her mouth. Sebastian grinned.

"I like that. Belladonna and Lucian it is," he agreed.

Grell looked back up to Sebastian and motioned his head toward Lucian. "Do you want to hold your son, Sebastian?"

"I would love to," Sebastian said, picking him up. He held Lucian close and smiled. Lucian stared up at him, blinked, then yawned. Sebastian chuckled. Grell rocked Belladonna slightly, humming.

Bard spoke up. "We'll head back an' fix up the nurs'ry and bedroom." Finny left the teddy bear, MeyRin two nightgowns, and Bard left two blankets.

Sebastian smiled at Grell.

"I still almost can't believe we're parents," he chuckled.

Grell looked up at Sebastian smiling. "Neither can I. And I've been carrying them for the past 5 months..."

"Not to interrupt, but I think you'd like to know you should be able to bring them home tomorrow," Undertaker mentioned. Sebastian nodded.

"That's good," he said.

Grell was too busy looking at his daughter to give an intelligent answer. "Uh-huh..."

Sebastian chuckled and sat on a coffin next to the table Grell was on. He was already infatuated with their children. Sebastian was pretty sure they would catch on to that and charm their way out of trouble when they grew older. Grell started to cry again as he watched Belladonna suckle her thumb in her sleep. Sebastian looked up in surprise.

"Grell? Are you alright?" he asked, standing.

Grell nodded. "I'm fine, Bassy..." He wiped at a tear that had fallen on Belladonna's cheek.

Sebastian leaned over and kissed Grell's cheek, then sat back down.

"I love you, Grell," he said. Grell smiled. He knew Sebastian knew his answer. He looked back at his daughter and started to yawn with her.

**The amount of parental love in this chapter was overwhelming. Next chapter up ASAP.**

**(And for all of you wondering what Iuzar looked like, here he is: **** art/Iuzar-430936892** )


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, here we go! The chapter you all have been waiting for; THE WEDDING! Oooh~ it's so exciting! Now we compressed it a little so bare with it.**

Sebastian, holding Lucian, walked with Grell, who was holding Belladonna, into Phantomhive manor. He led them up to the nursery, opened the door, and gestured for Grell to enter first.

"It's nice to be home with them," Sebastian commented. Grell had barely put the two children down since he first held them. The only time he agreed to let them go was when Sebastian insisted he rest. He was completely in love with his children. Grell stepped into the room smiling.

The walls were red and black. The shelves were so full of baby toys that some had to take residence on the floor. Sebastian set Lucian inside a black crib. He turned to watch Grell with a loving smile.

Grell walked to the window and sat down. Belladonna started to fuss and all his attention was on her. He rocked her gently, humming. Sebastian smiled. Grell had been positively glowing for the past day. And rightfully so. Sebastian himself could hardly keep the smile off his own face. Grell's voice started to get louder as Belladonna got stubborn and fussed louder. "Baby mind, don't you cry~. Baby mine, dry your eyes~. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine~."

Sebastian sat beside Grell and watched. Grell certainly had a beautiful voice. While Lucian seemed to be the quieter of the two, he was sure Grell's voice would calm Belladonn down. As Grell continued to sing, Belladonna stretched, yawned and quieted into a calm sleep. Grell looked up to see Sebastian and blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't know you could hear me." Grell twirled a strand of hair around his finger, obviously embarrassed. Sebastian shook his head.

"Don't apologize. You have a lovely voice," he said, leaning over and giving Grell a tender kiss. Grell blushed and kissed back.

"Thank you, love." He stood and placed his sleeping daughter in her red crib. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian tilited his head.

"Yes, Grell?" he asked, standing. The fiery red-head turned to hug him.

"You've made me the luckiest and happiest woman in the world."

Sebastian grinned and returned the hug.

"I'm glad, since you've made me the luckiest and happiest man in the world," he replied. Sebastian smiled to himself. This was the perfect moment. "But I know how you can make me even luckier and happier."

Grell looked at him surprised. "I doubt such a thing is even possible, Sebastian. You've got the soul you worked so hard to get, you've got a woman who loves you, and two beautiful children. What could top that?"

Sebastian stepped back and got down on one knee.

"The only thing that would top that, is if you would be mine forever. Grell, would you marry me?" he asked, pulling out a ring from his tailcoat pocket. Grell's eyes widened and his hand jumped to his mouth, tears starting to pool in his eyes.

"Sebastian..."

Sebastian took Grell's hand in his. He hoped Grell said yes; while Sebastian would be immensely surprised if Grell didn't say yes, there was always a chance he could refuse. Grell knelt down to Sebastian and cupped his face.

"You want me to marry you, Sebastian?"

"Yes, very much, Grell," Sebastian replied, placing his hand over Grell's.

Grell leaned in and kissed Sebastian, sliding his finger into the ring. "I was already yours to begin with. Forever."

Sebastian kissed him back.

"Good. But it is nice to make it official, isn't it?" he asked with a smile.

Grell smiled. "Of course." He wound his arms around Sebastian's chest and pulled him close.

"And to think, you said you couldn't love."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell.

"That was a while ago. And you have always been a special case," he replied, kissing him.

Grell looked up at him, a smirk playing on his pale lips. "I have?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"Indeed," he said. Grell cuddled into Sebastian again and sighed.

"I never knew I could be this happy."

Sebastian hummed in agreement and buried his nose in Grell's hair. Though he was sure Grell would be even happier when he got to wear a wedding dress. Grell's body leaned farther into Sebastian and the demon noticed his fiancée had stopped breathing. Sebastian chuckled and picked Grell up as he stood. He carried Grell to their room and set him on the bed. Sebastian undressed him and tucked him in.

"I love you, Grell," he murmured, kissing his forehead. Grell slept most of the day after Sebastian had put him to bed. He had been so infatuated with his new children that he was exhausted.

MeyRin walked up to Sebastian in the nursery and held out two bottles. "I di't know wha' would be appropriate for the lit'le ones, so I just heated some milk, I did."

"Thank you, MeyRin," Sebastian replied, taking the bottles. He them down and picked Belladonna up first – she was getting rather fussy. Sebastian took one of the bottles and held it for her. He chuckled when she immediately latched on and began to eat. When she finally finished and burped her and placed her back in the crib. Sebastian did the same for Lucian. MeyRin smiled and looked at Belladonna in her crib.

She gently touched the baby's head lovingly. "It's nice to be around a lit'le one again. Is Grell still sleeping?"

Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, he's rather exhausted," he replied, tucking Lucian in. He gently stroked Belladonna's cheek.

"I'm actually impressed you're doin' so well for a first time father, I am. If you need help, make sure to let me know." MeyRin grabbed the empty bottles and turned to leave.

"I will. Thank you," Sebastian said with a small smile. As MeyRin exited the room, Sebastian looked at his children lovingly. As he leaned down and kissed their foreheads, he heard a faint click. Sebastian straightened up. What was that? He looked around, instantly on the alert. He heard a soft giggle and Grell stepped into view from behind the door; his camera in his hands and a blanket draped over his shoulders.

Sebastian sighed and relaxed.

"Grell, you're up. I imagine you're feeling better?" he smirked. Sebastian planned on punishing him for that later. Grell walked up, the top of a corset peeking out from the blanket.

"Much better~." He let the camera hang from the strap around his neck and twisted his new ring around his finger. Sebastian chuckled and slid his arms around Grell's waist.

"Excellent," he said, leaning down to place gentle kisses along Grell's neck. Grell sighed and placed his hands on Sebastian's. His belly was nearly back to normal and his stitches had healed perfectly.

"Are you upset I took a picture? It was a perfect moment~." Grell tapped his fingers on the top of his camera.

Sebastian shook his head.

"No, I'm not. But sneaking up on me is a bad idea," he replied. Grell turned his head to look at Sebastian and grinned.

"If I'd told you, I wouldn't have gotten such a sweet picture. Demon father has sweet moment." Grell giggled as he read the headline. Sebastian frowned.

"Yes, well…" he grumbled. Grell turned to face Sebastian.

"Should I have not done it?" Grell's head hung. Sebastian kissed him.

"That's not it. I don't mind you taking pictures," he said, caressing his cheek.

Grell smiled slightly. "Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. It's just demon's aren't supposed to be sweet," Sebastian explained with a brief chuckle.

"And reapers aren't supposed to fall in love with succubus. Yet here I am." Grell set his jaw. He was never one for fallowing the boring rules set down by boring old men. And he didn't want his children to either. Sebastian sighed.

"I was only teasing, Grell," he said.

Grell flicked Sebastian's nose. "Sorry. Guess I still have a few mood swings left in me."

Sebastian chuckled.

"That's fine," he replied. Sebastian picked Grell's hand up and kissed the back of it. Grell smiled as the ring caught his eye again. He leaned in to kiss Sebastian when Belladonna started to cry. Grell chuckled, removed the camera from around his neck, and picked up the little attention-seeker.

"I must say, she already seems to take after you, Grell," Sebastian snickered. Not that he minded, of course. Grell chuckled.

"Should've known. Shhh, shhh." Grell rocked her gently and stroked her head soothingly. He moved back and sat at the window. Belladonna reached up, found Grell's finger and gripped it in her tiny fist. Sebastian picked up Lucian and joined them by the window.

"You both are going to buy all the clothes in London, I can tell already," he commented. Sebastian looked down at Lucian and smiled.

"We'll just have to have fun here, then," he said to him.

Grell laughed. "Of course we are; all the red ones at least." He looked over at his son and smiled. 'God I wish MeyRin was here to take a picture.' Grell leaned his head against Sebastian's shoulder.

"Have you given any thought beyond the ring, Bassy~?"

Sebastian hummed and kissed the top of Grell's head.

"A little. I only know it probably won't be as traditional as you may want it to be. A church and priest would not really work for us," he replied.

"Who ever said I wanted a church and priest?" Grell wiggled his finger in Belladonna's grip and she held it closer. Sebastian chuckled.

"True. I was making an assumption. My apologies. What would you like the wedding to be like?" he asked.

Grell smiled. "The only thing I will be focused on is saying 'I do'. You can handle the rest."

That was surprising.

"I was sure you would want to make all the plans. I honestly don't know much about weddings other than most have them in a church, the bride wears a white gown, and the groom wears a black suit," Sebastian said, rather perplexed. Grell snickered at the white gown comment.

"A white gown is traditionally used to symbolize virginity, Bassy," Grell looked up, a smirk playing on his lips. "I will Not be wearing white." He gave a little wink.

Sebastian chuckled.

"I figured that much anyway, Grell. I believe a red gown would suit you better," he replied.

Grell smiled. "You know me too well, darling~."

Sebastian kissed him.

"I ought to by now," he said with a chuckle. Grell sighed contentedly. His life was perfect.

~~Three Months Later~~

Grell chased his daughter into the bathroom, where the water was waiting. Both children had grown impressively in the last months. They were now, what humans would say, in the Terrible Twos. Belladonna had inherited Sebastian's hair and Grell's eyes, teeth and attitude. While Lucian inherited Grell's hair and Sebastian's eyes.

Grell grabbed Belladonna around the waist and picked her up. "You have to take a bath, darling. Mommy and Daddy need you to look all pretty for today."

Sebastian was in Lucian's room, helping him into his little tuxedo.

"There, very handsome," he chuckled, straightening it out. Lucian smiled. He was still rather quiet, though when upset he had a scream to rival Belladonna's. Generally he was well behaved though. Sebastian combed Lucian's hair and stood from his kneeling position.

"Let's go wait for Mummy and Belladonna," he said, holding out his hand. Lucian took it and they walked out of the room and down the stairs to the entryway.

As the two walked out, MeyRin ran into the bathroom to help Grell with Belladonna; a stack of towels in her arms. They heard a muffled splash come from behind the door. When Belladonna didn't want something, she made sure everyone knew. Sebastian chuckled and Lucian gave a little giggle.

"Hopefully she calms down by the wedding," Sebastian muttered to himself with a smile. A few moments later, MeyRin walked out, squeezing excess water from her skirt.

She looked up at Sebastian and Lucian and sighed. "She's bathed. And so are the rest of us."

Sebastian smirked.

"I can see that. I must say, I don't envy you," he said, holding back a snicker.

MeyRin chuckled and looked at Lucien. "My, what a handsome little man, yes he is."

Lucian blushed and hid behind Sebastian's leg. He peered around it to look up at MeyRin.

"Lucian, you should say "thank you" when someone compliments you," Sebastian chided gently.

"…T-thank you," Lucian stuttered quietly. He was just learning to properly say his T's.

MeyRin giggled and stood straight. "You're quite welcome. Sebastian, is there anything you want us to do to help?"

Sebastian smiled.

"Just make sure Belladonna doesn't tear down the house in her fit," he chuckled. "If you can, bring her to me when she's finished so Grell can relax and get ready."

MeyRin bowed her head and returned into the master bedroom. Sebastian led Lucian down stairs. He had to admit (to himself anyway) that he was rather nervous. However, the happiness outweighed it by a mile.

Bard and Finny walked up to the two, both in tuxedos and their hair slicked back. "The garden is finished, sir."

Sebastian inclined his head.

"Very good. Thank you," he replied with a pleased smile. Sebastian would bring Lucian and Belladonna out when MeyRin brought her down.

"Is there anything else we can do?" MeyRin opened the door and walked a totally calm Belladonna down the stairs; her black-as-night hair was done up in pigtails and complimented her dark red dress. "H're ya go, Sebastian; one little girl with everything."

"Thank you, MeyRin," Sebastian said. He turned to Bard and Finny. "Just make sure everything stays in order."

Sebastian crouched down to Belladonna's height and grinned.

"You're looking lovely, Bella," he said, using his preferred nickname for her. Belladonna smiled proudly, her teeth mimicked a small version of Grell's. "Mummy dressed me up all pretty-ful." She spun happily, then pushed her small glasses back up on her nose.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "'Pretty-ful'?"

Belladonna nodded and put on her no-nonsense face and matter-of-fact voice. "I'm bootiful and the dress is pretty." Sebastian chuckled, Bella still had trouble saying 'beautiful' even though it seemed to be her favorite word. MeyRin smiled at the little girl.

A stressed voice was heard from upstairs, "MeyRin!" The maid ran upstairs to help the bride. Sebastian chuckled and led Belladonna and Lucian outside into the garden.

"You two will be good, right?" Sebastian asked them. Lucian gave a little nod and smiled. Belladonna nodded, her little hands behind her back as she rocked on her heels.

"Yes, daddy."

MeyRin hurried into the master bedroom.

"I'm here!" she exclaimed. She walked over to Grell. "How can I help?"

Grell was tightening his black and red corset. He turned to look at her. "Everything, darling." He wrung his hands nervously. MeyRin helped tighten the corset and tied it. She then began helping Grell into his dress.

"Are you excited, Miss?" she asked.

Grell squealed. "More than ever, darling."

MeyRin got the dress on him and laced up the back. She then went to heat the curling iron. Grell followed her, looking over every inch of the gown for a flaw. This was his wedding day after all; everything had to be perfect. MeyRin pulled out the seat in front of the vanity.

"Please sit down so I can do your hair," she requested as she picked up the iron. Grell complied, he could barely contain his excitement. MeyRin began curling Grell's hair.

"Would you like it up or would you like to keep it down?" she asked.

"Up please."

MeyRin finished curling Grell's hair and began to pin it up into an up-do. Most of it was pinned up, but she left the rest to curl down over his shoulders.

Grell looked in the mirror. "MeyRin? I'm nervous..." Grell knew he wanted this but he had also heard of brides fleeing at the last minute. He twisted his ring. He did not want that.

MeyRin nodded.

"Most brides are, yes they are," she replied with a grin, "It's normal. Everything will be great!"

Grell smiled. He was ready.

"Do you want me to tell everyone to get ready?" MeyRin asked, smiling.

"Please." Grell smiled as he fixed his hair behind his ear. MeyRin hurried out of the room and made her way to the garden.

"Everyone get ready!" she shouted.

Sebastian made sure Lucian and Belladonna were seated with the servants before standing by the red, rose covered arch to wait for Grell. Undertaker went to get ready to walk Grell down the isle.

As the few people got seated, the wedding march started to play. Everyone looked back and saw Grell, red dress flowing, veil over his face and completely glowing. Undertaker led Grell slowly down the isle to the march.

Sebastian couldn't stop smiling. Grell was absolutely gorgeous. Sebastian really was the luckiest demon in the world. Grell's blush was visible even under his veil as he came to a stop beside Sebastian. The judge they had found began the ceremony and asked them to recite their vows. After they did the Judge closed his book.

"Sebastian Michaelis, do you take Grell Sutcliff to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked.

"I do," Sebastian said, smiling.

"And do you, Grell Sutcliff, take Sebastian to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the judge asked Grell.

Grell took a deep breath and smiled. "I do." His eyes shifted up to look at Sebastian.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the judge proclaimed. Sebastian pulled Grell close, dipped him, and kissed him lovingly. Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as he kissed back. The small crowd applauded as Belladonna and Lucian ran up to their newly-wed parents. Sebastian straightened them up and smiled at his family. Life was certainly perfect.

Grell smiled and leaned against Sebastian's shoulder. There were only a few people present but in the back, leaning against a rose bush, was a young woman. Grell didn't recognize her. Sebastian noticed Grell's distraction and followed his gaze. He frowned when he saw the women. Who was she to think she could crash their wedding? The woman smiled at the two, winked and turned away. However, as she turned, they couple caught a glimpse of electric blue hair and horns

Sebastian growled. LeeAna. He relaxed himself and decided to forget about it. She was leaving, and if she said anything to any other demons, they weren't likely to believe her. Besides, he was happy here with Grell and their children. Sebastian didn't need anything other than them in his life. Grell leaned down and picked up Lucian when the shy little boy pulled on the red wedding gown.

With a smile Sebastian picked up Belladonna, who also wanted to be held, and kissed Grell's cheek.

~~Seven Months Later~~

Sebastian stood with Grell and Lucian and Belladonna outside Phantomhive Manor.

"Are you two excited to start your educations?" he asked. Lucian nodded.

"I want to learn everything," he said excitedly. Grell giggled as he straightened Belladonna's skirt.

"Will you be a good girl for Undertaker?"

Bella smiled and nodded. "Yes, Mommy."

Grell looked at Lucian over his glasses. "You will learn everything, darling. Now promise us you two will stay together walking both ways."

Lucian nodded and held Belladonna's hand.

"I promise," he replied seriously. Sebastian smiled.

Grell took a deep breath and nodded to the two. "Ok go on, you don't want to be late."

Lucian and Belladonna got Grell to bend down so they could kiss his cheek. Sebastian hugged them and they both headed off to Undertaker's shop.

Grell nervously fiddled with his fingers. "Are you sure we should let them go, Sebastian? We could always wait another month...or year."

Sebastian wrapped an arm around Grell's waist and kissed his temple.

"They will be fine, Grell. Undertaker will take good care of them during the day. They will be back soon," he replied.

Grell leaned against his husband and smiled. "I know that. I just... don't want to let them go. We've all been together ever since they were born."

Sebastian nodded.

"I understand. But it is something we must get used to," he advised.

"I suppose." Grell smiled when the two turned around and waved once more. Sebastian grinned.

"Just think, we now have some time all to ourselves," he said. "I'm sure we can find something to distract us until they return home."

Grell blushed. "What exactly did you have in mind, darling?"

Sebastian smirked.

"I think you know, love," he replied. Grell wiggled his hips and giggled as the two kids rounded the corner at the end of the drive. Sebastian growled playfully.

"I believe you ought to run," he warned, grinning. Grell giggled and took off in a sprint. Sebastian chuckled and ran after him.

± The End? ±

**Well that's it, the saddest part of every story; the ending. However, since we got such amazing reviews for this, we are going to let you lovelies vote on weather or not we should write a sequel. Just send me a private message telling if you want a sequel or not, and we will tally up the votes in about 90 days. Stay beautiful! 3 Nekomata19 and cutedifferent93**

Ps: Here is a video of Grell with the song Baby Mine. ** watch?v=S-5P5LTw0s0**  



End file.
